


Love is Magical 2

by Sissytobitch10seconds



Series: One-shot Collections [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fpreg, Gay, Gen, Hate, Healthy Relationships, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Oneshot collections, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Short Stories, Smut, Vaginal Sex, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 57,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissytobitch10seconds/pseuds/Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: A one-shot collection of Harry Potter prompt oneshots. Requests are open!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter
Series: One-shot Collections [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751371
Comments: 162
Kudos: 165





	1. Index/FAQ

Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley: 2, 3

Ginny Weasley/Pansy Parkinson: 4

Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter: 5

Molly Weasley/Harry Potter: 6

James Potter/Sirius Black/Remus Lupin: 7

Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy: 8

Harry Potter/Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger: 9, 23

Ron Weasley/Harry Potter: 10, 21, 22, 23, 25

Fred Weasley/Harry Potter/George Weasley: 11

Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini/Marcus Flint: 12

Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy: 13

Percy Weasley/Petunia Evans Dursley: 14

Ron Weasley/Sirius Black: 15

Ron Weasley/Viktor Krum: 16

Percy Weasley/Amelia Bones: 17

Lily Evans Potter/James Potter/Marge Dursley: 18

Harry Potter/Padma Patil/Parvarti Patil: 23

Harry Potter/Cedric Diggory: 24

Harry Potter/Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy: 26

Harry Potter/Pansy Parkinson: 27

* * *

**HOW TO REQUEST:**

You can leave your prompt in the comments. Underneath this I’ve listed the things I will and will not write. I know that some people have been upset by this, but they’re my boundaries and I wish for you to accept them. _Please also keep in mind that I am one person and thus cannot write you a full-fledged fanfiction._ I’ve noticed that a lot of the prompts I’ve gotten have been kind of hard to understand, so I’ve created a basic format that should make it easier for me to read and understand the prompts. Please leave them in the following format (This is not required, but it is appreciated):

[Character A/Character B/Character C:] OR [Character A & Character B] [(If applicable) A/B/O A!Character A, O!Character C, B!Character B] [Scenario: when, where, what] 

EXAMPLE: Tom/Jamie: second year of college, they meet in a coffee shop and set up a date with lots of awkward flirting

A/B/O EXAMPLE: Tom/Jamie: Alpha!Tom Beta!Jamie, they’re cuddling during a movie and it leads to a sweet makeout session

PLATONIC EXAMPLE: Tom & Jamie: They’re babysitting Jamie’s cousin and have to explain how a car works to a four-year-old

SMUT EXAMPLE: Tom/Jamie: humiliation kink, cum eating, anal, and nipple torture

DETAILED PROMPT EXAMPLE: Tom/Jamie: Tom is finally ready to propose to Jamie, so he takes them to a park where they had their first date and they begin to walk around. Something bad happens with one of Tom’s exes who he stayed friends with so they have to go to the hospital and handle it, which results in Jamie getting jealous. Etc. etc. 

Want to ask for a prompt Anonymously? Check out my [ tumblr ](https://sissytobitch10seconds.tumblr.com/)!

**WHAT I WILL WRITE:**

  * Smut
  * Fluff
  * Angst
  * Romance
  * Mpreg/Fpreg/Pregnancy
  * Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics*
  * Alternate Universes
  * Kinks/Sexually Explicit scenes
  * Any ship (Regardless of gender/story continuity)



**WHAT I WILL NOT WRITE:**

  * Fecal, urinary, saliva, or blood-related kinks
  * Rape or non-con 
  * Dub-con
    * Intoxicated sex
    * A/B/O heat and rut scenes without prior consent
    * Teacher/student relationships
    * Boss/employee relationships
  * Pedophilia
    * The legal age where I’m from is eighteen, so that’s the age at which a younger character can engage in a relationship with an older character unless they are two years apart (i.e. sixteen year old with eighteen year old is not pedophilia)
  * Abuse rewarded with a relationship
  * Romanticized abusive relationships
  * Incest 
  * Characters under sixteen in sexual or explicit scenarios
    * This means that the characters involved in the scenario are 16-18
  * Cheating
  * Original characters
    * I will write children/grandchildren as long as they are not the center focus
  * Story rewrites
    * This does not count if you want one scene that happened in canon that then moves into an original scene
  * Sexual scenarios with characters over 50 years old
  * Sexual scenarios between characters with a 20+ year age gap
  * Crossovers
    * Characters going into another world counts
    * Characters interacting with Alternate versions of themselves do not



* * *

**FAQ**

HOW DO I KNOW IF MY PROMPT HAS BEEN FILLED? 

When you comment a prompt(s) that do not need clarification or break the rules, I will leave the comment untouched until I have finished the prompt(s). One your prompt(s) have been finished, I will reply to the comment and tell you what I have called it/them.

CAN I COMMENT MORE THAN ONE PROMPT? 

Yes, you can! You can comment up to three prompts at a time, and then once the three of them have been fully completed and you have been notified of this, you can comment three more. Please restrain yourself and remember that I am only one person, I cannot keep writing prompts until the end of time without facing burnout so please do not continue to comment three prompts each time that I finish the last set of requests. I also prefer that people comment all three prompts on the same comment so that I can keep track of them. If you comment multiple prompts with multiple different comments, I will gently remind you the first time and then give you a strike the second time.

WHAT IF I DON'T LIKE YOUR RULES? 

Then you should find someone else to write your prompts. I have set what I will and will not write so that I do not have to write something I’m uncomfortable with. I am a real person with real emotions and I expect you, a real person with real emotions, to respect my boundaries like I would respect yours. If you request something that is on the “Will Not” list then I will gently remind you the first time, and give you strikes each time you do it again.

WHAT ARE STRIKES? 

Strikes are something that I give people when they have violated my boundaries and rules. I go by the policy of three strikes and you’re out. I will tell you each time you get a strike, and how many you have each time. If you get three strikes, I will delete any and all comments that you post on ALL of my collections from that moment forward. Again, I am a real person and I am no longer tolerating people pushing me around when I’m doing something for them for free.

WHAT IF I DON'T LIKE WHAT I GOT? 

If you had a vague prompt: You get what you get. I can't read your mind and cannot give you specifics if you only gave me a ship and an undetailed outline. You are not allowed to request a rewrite.

If you left a specific prompt: I apologize for not writing it correctly, sometimes my own creativity spins out of control and it turns out different or I forget the prompt specifics. Feel free to point it out to me if you feel cheated or like your prompt was inadequately filled. I will be willing to rewrite it, but you must be aware that I will fill prompts before rewriting anything

WHY IS MY PROMPT TAKING SO LONG? 

I have five sets of collections and people requesting prompts on each of them as well as my own stories (on top of familial, social, romantic, and academic obligations) so sometimes it takes a while for me to get to some prompts. It’s also possible that there are a lot of people before you, or I’m taking a mental health break. I upload one oneshot into one of the five collections that I have every week (sometimes I update extra depending on how much energy and writing time I have on weekends) so it takes a while for all the prompts to get out.

ARE THE COMMENTS JUST FOR PROMPTS? 

Nope! If you just want to comment on things that you liked/disliked about the one-shot or have something else you'd like to add/tell me, go ahead! I reply to all the comments I get.

WHY HASN'T THE INDEX BEEN UPDATED YET? 

This is another one where I’m going to remind you that it’s only one person running this account and all of these one shot collections. Sometimes I forget, sometimes I’m waiting for something specific. Please be patient with me!

* * *

NOTE: Please read the prompt requests to find out what they are about. Some of these one-shots include sexual scenarios and mpreg/pregnancy. If you are not comfortable with any of these things, feel free to skip over them!

*I have a set of ABO world rules that I write to avoid plot/world building errors (included below). It is very rare that I write outside of these. If you dislike them or do not want this, please specify so in your prompt. (These rules change based on what happens in the one-shot, but these are the base explanations to what each of them will be adhered to)

WORLD NOTES:

-There are three genders, not six.

-Omegas have a female reproductive tract

-Betas have both male and female reproductive tracts

-Alphas have male reproductive tracts

-Babies are called the pronouns of their birth parent until they are old enough to understand what pronouns are and can choose for themselves (Credit: littlegreenfish)

-the person that births the baby is called female terms like 'mom' or 'mommy' while the person that fathered the baby is called male terms like 'papa' or 'daddy'

-names like 'aunt' and 'uncle' still go with pronouns as do 'husband' and 'wife'

-There are two mating scent glands, one on the neck and the other one the wrist. The scent gland on the neck is for mates, and the scent gland on the wrist is for packs (Credit: xhelloxbeautifullx)

-packs generally have an alpha leader and a beta second-in-command, but it is possible to have any gender in those positions


	2. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry, draco & ron and they each end up carrying twins with harry having ron and dracos children. draco carrying ron and harry's. ron carrying draco and harry's  
> For suezeanne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: polyamory, mpreg, pregnancy, and multiple pregnancies

The stifling summer wind flowed through the windows into the house. The only room in the entire building that was not a complete disaster was the living room, as the three occupants were doing their annual clean out so that their apartment wouldn’t become overrun with items they didn’t need anymore. 

Draco was in the masted bedroom, with all of the clothing that he owned spread out around him. He was moving it from pile to pile, sorting the clothing that he was going to keep, the clothing that he was on the fence about, and the items he was going to give away. It still amazed his partners how much he still had even after doing this yearly purges.

Ron was in the kitchen as he was the only one out of the three that knew the first thing about cooking. He had moved the pans out of the cupboards and was now inspecting each one of them as he tried to find which ones weren’t worth keeping any longer. He had already gone through the majority of his space, as the fridge and pantry and been easy to tackle. He kept them clean and organized all of the time for ease of use anyway.

Harry was in the living room, spread out over the couch. His eyes were closed and he was snoring softly. He hadn’t been able to sleep very well at night as he had been having the most bizarre and yet terrifying nightmares that he had ever had in his entire life. He spent most of the days that he wasn’t working asleep now, which only seemed to be contributing more to his tiredness.

Elsewhere in the house were some of their friends and family that had agreed to help them move things out of their house. Hermione was going through all of the books in Draco’s study to see if he had anything that she wanted. Ginny was going through the storage shed out back to have her pick of Harry and Ron’s quidditch memorabilia. 

The doorbell rang half an hour into their great purge, waking Harry up from his sleeping position on the couch. He jerked awake and rubbed his eyes as he shuffled to the door. “Hullo Mrs. Weasley,” he mumbled as he moved to the side to let her into his house.

“Hello dear,” she smiled kindly as she walked past him. “How’ve you been? Handling the new married life well?”

“Oh yeah, we’re loving it. Not too different from the life that we had before, but it is kind of magical knowing that I get to spend the rest of my life with the two people I love most in the world,” Harry beamed.

She chuckled, then turned to get a good look at him. “Dear, you look a bit tired. Are you sure that you’re not already having some trouble in paradise?”

“No, no. I’m tired because I’ve been having nightmares at night, not because of anything that Ron and Draco have done,” he shook his head with a small laugh.

“I had nightmares right after my wedding as well, but not because of anything to do with the marriage,” Mrs. Weasley began as she walked through the hall to one of the guest bedrooms. They had already discussed what she was going to do, and she had agreed to look over their sheets and blankets for mendable holes. “I was already six months pregnant with Bill at that point and they were a symptom of that.”

A fleeting thought crossed Harry’s mind, wondering if it was possible for his nightmares to be a symptom of his pregnancy. 

“Don’t look so scared, love!” she laughed, waving her hand at him. “I’m sure that you would have other symptoms if you were really expecting my next grandbabies.”

Harry smiled awkwardly and nodded, settling down to help her as he was sure it was the only thing that would keep his mind off of the possibility of him being pregnant. He picked up a couple of the sheets and checked them over for holes, folding them back up once he was sure that there weren’t any.

They had gotten through almost all of the bedding by the time that noon creeped around. Ron had just finished going through the kitchen, and had put everything back. He was now working on getting all of the food made for their lunch and the preparations that he needed to do for the evening meal that the trio was going to give their friends for helping them.

Ginny wandered inside just as she saw her brother smell one of the dishes that he was preparing. His tongue darted out and he licked the tip of the spoon in his hand, before he turned around and clutched the garbage can pressed against the wall. He began to heave violently, shaking with the force that his body was expelling everything from.

“Mum!” Ginny called, holding her hand over her mouth and nose lest she sympathetically join her brother.

Molly rushed out of the bedroom that she had been working in and spotted her son immediately. She rubbed his back until he was finished and then handed him a napkin to clean his face with. “Were you feeling ill, dear? I would have made the food if I had known,” she said worriedly.

“No, it was whatever I put into that dish,” he pointed at the aforementioned bowl like it had cured him. 

Molly quickly crossed over the kitchen and dipped her finger into the substance. She licked a bit of it off of her finger and shrugged. “I don’t taste anything wrong with it,” she mused. “Perhaps you’ve gotten a bug and it just chose a coincidental time to come up.”

“I felt a little sick this morning but it went away as soon as I had my coffee,” he shook his head.

“That sounds an awful lot like morning sickness, Ron,” Molly tutted.

The redhead rolled his eyes, “Mum! You’ve said that about almost every cold that the three of us have gotten since we got married.”

“No, Ron,” Ginny spoke up suddenly. “That actually sounds like morning sickness. You don’t actually have to puke to have it, you can just feel sick. You remember how sick George got when he and Oliver were first expecting.”

“Do you think I could be pregnant?” Ron asked, fear and excitement crossing over his features.

“Pregnant?” Harry asked as he walked out of the bedroom as well. Like Ginny. He was a sympathetic puker, so he had waited as long as he could to check on his husband lest he join him over the trash can. 

“There’s only one way to know!” Molly chirped with a bright smile. “And I always have it one me, both of you get to the couch. Ginny, please go and get Draco.”

The woman rolled her eyes slightly but did as she was asked, bringing Draco into the living room while explaining to him what was going on. The blond fully understood what was going on as it had happened so many times before

Ron laid down on the couch where Harry had been napping and moved his shirt up so that his stomach was exposed to the cold air of the house. Molly removed the charmed necklace from around her neck, humming slightly with excitement. She let it tumble from her fingers so that the medallion was hanging just over her son’s belly button. She spoke the trigger word and released a shriek of happiness as she saw it begin to swing east to west. 

“Holy shit!” Draco breathed, his eyes wide as he watched the necklace swing back and forth.

“Hands, dear,” Molly chirped with a wide smile.

Harry and Draco both complied, just watching the necklace with a surprised shock as they realized that they were going to be parents. All three of them had already discussed kids and agreed that they wanted to be fathers, but they weren’t going to actively go out and try to get pregnant as they were still fairly young.

Molly moved the necklace over Draco’s hand first and smiled as it continued to swing in the same direction as it had before. “You’re the father, Draco!”

Draco’s hands fell down to his lap, and then Harry’s was left underneath the necklace, where it kept swinging like it had done with the other man. “We’re both fathers of the baby?” Harry asked, his brows furrowed.

“No, you idiot, I’m having twins!” Ron beamed as he sat up and launched himself at his husbands. They both wrapped their arms around him and Draco began to cry softly.

“Draco?” Ron asked softly, pulling back to look at his husband so that he knew he was okay.

“I’m sorry, I’m just really happy,” he sniffled into his hands. “I never thought that I would have this, and now I’m going to be a dad to twins.”

Molly quickly shepherded Ginny into the kitchen so that they could finish lunch and let the husbands have some time to themselves.

“Oh, baby,” Harry whispered, wrapping his arms around the other man to bring him in close. “You deserve good things, and we’re so excited to be starting a family with you.”

“I love you two so much,” Draco began to cry harder. 

Ron had tears in his eyes as well as he hugged his husband back as hard as he could. “Are you sure you’re not the pregnant one?” Ron asked with a small sniffle once they had both calmed down.

“I suppose it’s possible,” Draco worried after a moment.

“I think that you’re just emotional. It’s more likely for me to be pregnant than you, after all you went through,” Harry shook his head. “Molly also made a suggestion that my nightmares were a symptom of pregnancy, but I just pushed that off as her normal pushiness.”

“I want to test to see if Harry’s pregnant too!” Ron suddenly exclaimed. Both of his lovers could now remember back to the moodswings that he had been having, that neither of them noticed since Ron was normally manic when it came to his emotions.

Harry wasn’t in the mood to refuse his pregnant lover, so he got up on the couch and pulled his shirt up just like Ron had a few minutes ago. He watched as his lover found the charm that Molly had left on their coffee table. The medallion came to rest over his belly button and Ron spoke the same word as his mother. Nothing happened for a second, but then the necklace began to swing north to south.

“Oh my god, a girl with our boys too?” Ron gasped, excitement flooding his face. His husbands had both known that it was a sexual and non-sexual fantasy of their lover to have all of them pregnant at the same time. 

“I’m actually pregnant?” Harry asked, his voice breaking with shock as he ran a hand through his hair.

Ron wasn’t quite listening as he brought the necklace over his own hand and watched it swing. Draco lurched forward and kissed Harry with all of his might, nuzzling against him. Ron brought up his hand while they were enraptured with each other and placed the necklace over Draco’s hand, watching as it continued to swing. “Harry! You’re having twin girls from Draco and I!”

“We’re going to have four babies?” Harry asked as he sat up and let his shirt fall back over his frame with the shock. The three of them spent the rest of the day doing things with magic, while Draco continued to do the heavy lifting. They had only known about their little ones for a few hours now, and they were already so protective over each other.

* * *

While figuring out that two of them were pregnant with twins at the same time had come as a shock, the trio didn’t know that their biggest shock had yet to come. 

Harry and Ron had already gotten checked on by both a muggle doctor and a witch midwife, though the ways that wizards handled pregnancy seemed incredibly backwards to Harry. They were currently cuddled up on the couch together in the living room, talking over one of the shows that they enjoyed watching together. If you looked hard enough, you could see the baby bumps already starting to form on their once thin bodies.

Draco was in the bedroom, and had been for the last half hour. He had said that he was going to get dressed for the day as he had to go into work to handle some paperwork, but they hadn’t heard the normal sounds of him getting ready. A frustrated groan finally snapped them out of their cuddle and they both got up quickly to go see what was wrong.

When they got to the bedroom, they were met with something that looked very similar to when they had been cleaning the house two months ago. “Draco, is everything okay?” Harry asked worriedly.

“Does it look like everything’s okay?” the blond snapped as he came charging out of their closet. He was dressed in a black dress shirt and boxers, but nothing else.

“It looks like a hurricane tore through here,” Ron replied as he walked over to the bed and picked up one of the pairs of pants. “Why are your clothes all over the place?”

“Because none of them fit! I thought that it was just the stupid mistake that I made of washing them wrong a week ago, but even the ones that I haven’t worn all month don’t fit,” Draco had tears clinging to his long lashes. “I’ve gotten fat!”

“I highly doubt that,” Harry snorted as he looked halfway over to their lover. He carefully stepped over all of the clothing covering the floor and wrapped his arms around Draco. He felt something that he hadn’t noticed before, like when he hugged Ron with their bumps touching but with Draco.

“Love, would you be willing to try that pregnancy charm for me?” he asked softly, pulling away to tuck a few strands of loose blond hair back behind his ear.

“You think I’m pregnant?” he snorted, tearing his eyes away from his lover.

“It is possible, and it would be a more reasonable explanation for your clothes not fitting,” Ron said after a moment of consideration.

Draco opened his mouth to fight but then quickly conceded and walked over to the bed. He laid back on his clothes and pulled his shirt up over his body so that his stomach was exposed. Ron removed the charmed necklace Molly had given them from his neck and let it fall over Draco’s belly button. It began to swing in a wide circle, unlike anything that they had seen the charm do before.

“I think you’re pregnant because it’s moving, but I have no idea what the gender will be,” Ron said with a light laugh. He moved the necklace over his own hand and watched it change for the circular motions back to the east to west that had happened with his own boys. He then moved the necklace over Harry’s hand and watched it change to north to south.

“You’re having twins, one from each of us and two different genders. Merlin, what are the chances of this happening?” Harry shot out, all in one breath. 

Ron attacked Draco with kisses as the blond began to get a little frightened. “This is amazing, Draco! We’ve always wanted a big family and now we’re going to have it!”

“Are we going to be able to handle having six newborns in the house at once? What about helping each other while we’re pregnant? And working?” Draco worried, his teeth immediately tearing at the skin on his lip.

“It’s not going to be bad, I promise. If we get overwhelmed with all of the babies I’m sure Molly would be more than happy to come over and help. Hermione would be willing to babysit too, she said so,” Harry replied. “We’ve got magic to help with housework and the pregnancy, and if they try to fire us, I can just remind them everything that we’ve ever done for them.”

“It’ll be great, Draco,” Ron encouraged his lover softly.

“Okay, okay,” he nodded shakily, slowly calming down. The tears on his face dried away and a smile took over it instead. They spent the rest of the time that they had excitedly talking about baby names and what attributes of their lovers that they wanted their children to have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Short comments  
> Long comments  
> Questions  
> Constructive criticism  
> “<3” as extra kudos  
> Reader-reader interaction  
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	3. Evil (Continuation of 'Comes in Threes')

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering if you were willing to do a continuation of chapter 47 “Comes In Threes” where the triplets are a little older and they’ve all developed Harry’s parseltounge ability and have a habit of slipping into it at random times so both Draco and Ron had to learn parseltounge to accommodate to their kids and Rita Skeeter happens to come across the little family speak parseltounge and writes a very scathing article about how Draco, Ron and Harry are raising their kids to be evil.  
> For Drownmeinthemoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Discrimination, slander, defamation of character, LGBT+ related hate, and general bad behavoir

My dearest readers,

For those of you that have been following me for some time, you know that I am the most accurate source of information when it comes to some of the more famous Wizarding families in all of Britain. I have been known to over exaggerate the truth from time to time, but I can assure all of you now that what I am going to tell you is nothing but the truth. 

I would like to warn all of you that this truth is scandalizing, offensive, and utterly terrifying, especially for those of us that have lived through one or both of the Great Wizarding Wars. If you have as much trauma as I do from those fearsome battles, I would suggest that you continue reading through any stress that you may have. The news that I have could be vital to all of Wizard Britain as it could mean the third war!

Now, I’m sure that my dear readers want nothing to do with the gossip that has been going around about everyone’s favorite Chosen One, but I do feel the need to help some of you catch up with the times. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and the Defeater of the Dark Lord, is now married and mated to two different people! This isn’t the normal type of pack situation where several unmated people are living in the same house, no no. The three of them are all mated together. They have even gone as far as to change the poor omega's last name to a hyphenated version of both alphas’ names. (I would go into further detail about this, and share my speculations about their real gender, but there are far more pressing matters.)

I have received accounts from several terrified shop-keepers and other eye-witnesses that the Malfoy-Potters are raising their children to be evil! Now, I understand that this might come as a wild out-of-nowhere accusation, but I have the evidence to back it up, my dear readers. All of the people that I spoke to about the family assured me that the children often speak the language of the Dark Lord: Parseltongue.

One shop keeper even told me that he saw the omega mother speaking it as if it were the most normal thing in the world. The children will speak the snake-language as easily as they will speak English, and they even seem to prefer it most times!

This is behavior that no one would have been able to see coming. After all, the Boy Who Lived should be someone who would go against all Dark Arts, but apparently the only reason that he vanquished Voldemort was so that he could become the most powerful Dark Lord in all of the world. He has been teaching his children and forcing his omega into the treacherous world of Dark Sorcery, right under the noses of the Wizarding Minister.

If they are already teaching their children Parseltongue, who knows what else they will be teaching them? We could have some of the darkest wizards and witches in our hands for the last millenia. There’s nothing that I can do to stop them or prevent the children from growing even stronger, but I can give this information out to the public. The Minister never should have allowed the Death Eater Draco Malfoy to roam free.

-Rita Skeeter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3A


	4. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do one of Pansy X Ginny/Molly X Arthur where they have dinner together and after dinner Molly and Pansy smoke cigarettes together and Molly slowly starts to accept Pansy dating her daughter  
> For Sonya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Assumptions, hate, bigotry, mentions of bigotry, and general bad behavoir

The entire house was filled with the brilliant smell of cooking food as Molly bustled around and got things ready. Her children had all moved out, which left the house feeling empty of both heart and noise. She was eager for even a visit from one of her children, and she was going to be getting one that night. Molly had been cleaning the entire house, even the rooms that no one would go in to see, all day. She had just finished setting the table and was now getting the food out of the oven so that she could plate it.

“Molly, dear, I’m home!” Arthur called as he walked through the door. He removed his cloak and hung it up on his peg before he continued through the house. “This looks wonderful, what’s the occasion?”

She let out a small laugh as her husband’s hand landed on her hip. She turned and met his lips in a kiss before she answered, “Have you already forgotten? Ginny’s going to be visiting with that new girlfriend of hers.”

“That’s right, that’s right,” he nodded. “What did she say that her name was? Martha?”

“No, that was the girl on her Quidditch team that she liked for a while,” Molly shook her head. Neither of them had to debate the name for much longer, because as soon as she had gotten all of the food out on the table there was a knock at the door. She beamed brightly while toweling her hands off on her apron. She rushed to the door and flung it open to reveal her daughter and someone that she was not expecting to see.

“Hi Mum!” Ginny beamed as she threw her arms around her mother. When she pulled back she leaned close to her girlfriend, her face the epitome of pride and happiness, “This is Pansy, my girlfriend.”

“I know who she is, dear,” Molly said, forcing a smile as she moved to the side and let both girls into her home. The tension in the house rose to an intensity that could be cut with a knife as they moved through the living room. Molly had already taken their cloaks and hung them up next to her husband’s.

They were completely silent as they sat down at the table, Arthur at the head as he always was. Molly sat at the other end while Ginny chose the spot she normally sat at when the rest of the family had been there as well. The table was much shorter than it normally was, as it was enchanted to fit as many people as it needed to. Pansy sat across from her girlfriend, looking uncomfortable.

“Mum, Dad, I want to formally introduce you to my girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson,” Ginny said after nearly five minutes of the group sitting silently around the table and staring at each other.

“It’s, uh, it’s nice to meet you,” Arthur nodded his head awkwardly at her.

The silence took over the room once more before Molly cleared her throat. She motioned to the wine she had placed on the table. “Arthur, would you mind?”

“Of course not,” he said, excited to have something to do. He grabbed the bottle and opened it. He poured himself a sizable amount and then filled his wife’s glass. He handed the bottle over to Ginny so that she could ration out how much she wanted. Unexpectedly, she just set the bottle down on the table instead of handing it over to her lover.

“Ginny, dear, shouldn’t you pour some for Pansy?” Molly asked, her voice tight.

“I don’t drink,” Pansy spoke up before Ginny had the chance. “My parents were alcoholics.”

“And you don’t want to be like them?” Arthur asked suddenly.

“Arthur!” Molly chided immediately. She grabbed the basket of rolls and passed them to her daughter. “That’s not a problem, I think we still have an unopened bottle of sparkling cider from when Fleur was pregnant,” she stood up and busied herself around the kitchen.

Ginny placed a roll on her plate and then handed the basket over to Pansy. The three people at the table kept themselves busy by portioning out some of the food that was spread over the table so that they could avoid talking to each other for a bit. Molly returned and poured Pansy some of the sparkling cider before she placed the bottle next to the wine in the middle of the table.

“So, Pansy, where do you work?” Molly asked politely once they had all gotten their food out.

“I work in the Department of Wizarding Laws, as a defense lawyer,” she replied simply.

“So you work to get criminals free of charges?” Arthur asked, his face contorting in anger.

“Dad!” Ginny cried, letting her fork clatter down to her plate in exasperation and shock.

Molly was the one that was able to redirect the conversation before things went truly south. “I think that we should talk about something else. Ginny, how do you think that your team is going to do in this year's Quidditch season?”

She smiled slightly as the light in her daughter’s eyes returned. Ginny began to animatedly talk about the things that her team was going to be trying out that year and the tactics that they had recently decided upon. The dinner went smoothly from there, as Molly loved seeing her daughter excited, Arthur enjoyed talking about his favorite sport, and Pansy seemed to fall somewhere in between. 

Once everyone had finished eating, Molly got up to start putting the food away. Ginny and Arthur rushed to help her, but Pansy spoke up, “I’m going to go outside and have a cigarette. I’ll be back in a minute, Gin,” she walked to her girlfriend and kissed her cheek before she disappeared out of the Burrow.

“Would you two mind doing the dishes for me? I think I’m going to go join her,” Molly toweled her hands off on the spare dish towel.

“Of course, Mum,” Ginny nodded. She worried her lip in between her teeth slightly as the thoughts of how wrong a conversation between her mother and her girlfriend could go if there wasn’t someone else with them. However, she made no move to stop her.

Molly slipped out into the chilly night air, bringing the pack of cigarettes she enjoyed out of her pocket. She lit the tip of it with her wand and then sucked in a lungful of the sweet nicotine. Pansy was already a quarter of the way through hers and didn’t seem to show any sign of wanting to come back inside. Molly took the opportunity to get a good look at the other woman.

Pansy wasn’t particularly beautiful, by stereotypical standards. Something about the way that she carried herself and the attitude that she regarded others with made her seem more powerful. Her hair was cropped down around her chin, hanging darkly around her pale face. She was wearing muggle clothes, something that Molly hadn’t really been expecting. She had a skirt that reached down to her knees, as well as a button-up shirt that was tucked tastefully into it and stopped at her elbows. The Dark Mark, which she had obviously tried to remove several times, still squirmed on her forearm.

“I didn’t mean to ruin the night,” Pansy spoke up, shaking Molly from her thoughts. “I know that Ginny was really excited to introduce me to her family, and I feel like I ruined it. I do love her, you know. I don’t want to hurt her and I’m certainly not using her.”

The older woman opened and closed her mouth a few times as she processed the words. “I don’t think you ruined the night. Arthur and I just weren’t expecting someone like… you.”

“Someone that came from a family of Death Eaters?” Pansy asked around the cigarette hanging from her lips. “I know. Not many people are. Draco and I aren’t really Death Eaters. I know that Blaise doesn’t want to hurt people either. We were just raised in these echo chambers of hurt and superiority, and then when we got to Hogwarts no one was actually willing to sit us down and explain to us why our views were wrong. They just wanted to yell at us and hurt us instead.”

“From what I remember, you yelled back,” Molly sniffed. She could remember far too many stories from her youngest son about the things that the Slytherins had done to them.

“Again, no one told us that we could do anything else. You still have the views of your parents, don’t you?” Pansy asked as she ashed the cigarette next to her. “We grew up thinking that we were better than everyone else because of our heritage, and then when we went to school we were around people that thought the exact same as us. None of the Slytherins really wanted to be evil, but it’s something that’s a slow indoctrination. Some of us didn’t have a choice either,” her voice got quiet as she looked down at the Dark Mark on her arm.

She took a shaky breath and continued, “The only reason that Draco and I are no longer being persecuted by the law and allowed to remain free is because we realized that we didn’t want to be doing the things that our parents were telling us to. We never wanted to become Death Eaters, a lot of us just wanted to fit it. We wanted to be loved by our parents, and to have somewhere where we belonged. None of the other houses ever got along with us the way that they got along with each other. We were the outcasts.”

“My parents forced me to take the Dark Mark when I was sixteen, and then the first time that they told me to kill a muggleborn, I puked,” she grimaced. “The idea of taking another life…”

“I suppose I’ve never thought about it that way,” Molly murmured as she finished off her own cigarette. “I’ve always seen all Slytherins as bigotted arseholes, not people that were indoctrinated into it.”

“A lot of them are bigotted arseholes,” Pansy laughed. “But I suppose that’s a result of the indoctrination.”

They were both quiet for a while longer, before Molly spoke up again. “If you promise me that you’re not working to hurt my daughter, and that you’re really on the right side of things, then I’ll be willing to accept your relationship.”

“I would never, ever hurt Ginny of my own will,” Pansy shook her head. “She means the absolute world to me. She’s my chance at happiness and a life.”

“Good, love her and you’ll get to have her,” Molly smiled happily. She finished her cigarette and then promptly went inside. Pansy followed after her, looking a good deal happier than she had when she left.

Ginny and Arthur finished with the dishes, and Ginny hugged both of her parents. She turned to her girlfriend and smiled, “Ready to go?”

“Yes,” Pansy nodded with a small smile. They both got their cloaks and then said their goodbyes before they left the house.

“So what did you and Mum talk about?” Ginny asked after a moment of walking in silence. She slipped her hand into Pansy’s.

“We talked about what it was like for me growing up, and the reason that I actually took the Dark Mark,” she mumbled, looking away from her girlfriend.

“Did it help her understand? I know that dinner wasn’t exactly pleasant.”

“I think it did. She said that as long as I loved you and promised not to hurt you, I could have you,” Pansy chuckled softly.

“That’s good!” Ginny threw her arms around her lover and nuzzled into her neck. The other woman laughed and hugged Ginny back. The two of them continued past the protective wards around the house and then apparated back to their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3A


	5. Being a Good Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so. I have an idea. How about Lucius x Severus X Harry, ABO, pregnancy smut? I also like the idea of them both being extremely possessive of him  
> For Yaoi_helps_me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: A/B/O dynamics, pregnancy, mpreg, sexually explicit content, double penetrations, and polyamory

The bedroom was elaborate, to the point of resting on the line between fancy and gaudy. It was an older house, so it still had the original, beautiful hardwood floors. The wallpaper started halfway up the wall once the gorgeous wood panelling stopped. It was silver and green, in the most ornate pattern that wallpaper could come in without looking atrocious. There was more dark wood near the ceiling, creating crown molding that topped off the room.

The base of the room wasn’t the only thing that made it fancy, however. The furniture contributed quite a lot to that. Pressed to one wall was a large desk covered in expensive and worldly knickknacks that had been collected by the owner of the house. The other walls, where there weren’t windows, were lined with expensive bookshelves that housed even more expensive books. In one corner, there was a large sitting chair next to a fireplace and then a loveseat that matched the dark emerald of the chair perfectly. The only bit of lighter furniture in the room was the white, lace bassinet that was pushed flush against the end of the bed-though it was yet to be filled with life. There was a very beautiful four-poster bed that had been done in the same dark wood as the floors. The drapings were the most expensive silk brocade that money could buy, with the softest white cotton sheets. 

The sheets were currently hidden beneath all of the pillows and blankets in the house. They were piled in a wide oval shape, with the softest blankets and pillows, that smelled of buttercream and bergamot. Inside of the nest lay a very pregnant omega, his belly swollen with not one but two children. He had been in the nest all day as his alphas were now so protective of him that they barely even let him out of the nest. 

Harry yawned softly as he stretched his arms above his head and then slowly sat up. He placed a hand behind him to help support himself and let the other drop down to his bulging stomach. A small smile graced his face as he felt the tap of a tiny foot against his hand. It made his heart flutter with joy each time he felt the babies inside of him move, since that meant that they were alright and he hadn’t yet failed them as a mother. 

The fireplace in the north side of the room roared to life with green flames as one of his alphas arrived home from work. Harry let out an eager chirp as he saw the crisp white locks and black clothing of Lucius Malfoy, the owner of the house that he now called home.

His face was blank, if not a little serious and upset, before his eyes fell on his mate. “Look at you,” he cooed as he quickly crossed the space to reach the other. “You’re so beautiful.”

“I waited all day for you, I didn’t move unless I had to go to the bathroom,” Harry smiled, his omega instincts roaring as the pregnancy made him want praise more than he ever had in his entire life.

“Of course you did, because you’re an amazing omega,” Lucius praised. He reached one of his gloved hands out and cupped his lover’s face. He leaned down and brought their lips together in a sweet kiss. Harry was quick to reciprocate, moving back and forth in the romantic, intimate dance that they always fell into. “And I suppose that good omegas should get a reward, shouldn’t they?”

There was another roar of fire from the fireplace and soon their other mate was entering into the bedroom. “What’s happening here?” the other alpha asked, jealousy dripping from his words like they always did.

“Harry didn’t move all day, just as we told him to,” Lucius replied with a smirk. “And I’ve decided that he deserves a reward.”

“I think that we should both take him. I’ve heard that stretching out the cunt of an omega about to give birth is beneficial for them,” Severus replied, as if his pregnant mate wasn’t right there and hanging off of his every word.

Harry felt slick gush from his cunt at the idea of being taken by both of his alphas, the fathers of his pups, at the same time. He bit his lip and shifted around a small bit so that he could hide the scent of his arousal.

“What do you think, omega?” Lucius asked. Both of them had yet to enter into his nest since Harry had forgotten to give them permission and neither of them were pushy enough to hurt an omega by entering his nest without consent.

“I want it so bad,” he whispered, unable to stop the moan that erupted from his lips. “Please come into my nest and fuck me.”

Neither alpha needed to be told twice. They quickly got over the walls of the nest into the base. Severus brought the heavily pregnant omega into a kiss while Lucius took the time to remove himself from his suit. As soon as he was naked, they switched positions. Severus had already gotten the shirt and bra off of their mate, and Lucius quickly removed his pants and underwear. 

Severus moved so that he was leaning back against the headboard. His cock was hard and aching as it pressed uselessly up against his stomach. Harry was just able to break away from the kiss with the blond alpha when he saw it. He crawled awkwardly on his hands and knees, the baby belly swinging in the way.

He got to the alpha rather quickly, and put a hand underneath his belly as he got up onto his knees. Lucius was by his side, holding the other hand as Harry nearly teetered off balance with the effort that it took to get his leg over Severus’s hips. Once he was there, he reached behind him and wrapped his fist around the alpha’s cock. He brought the tip of it to his entrance and then slid down with one fluid movement. The moan that erupted from his lips at the feeling of being filled could have made both of his mates cum on the spot.

Lucius moved so that he was behind the omega, with his ass pressed to his mate’s legs. Severus kept his hands on Harry’s hips and belly, rubbing over the taut skin. Lucius brought one hand down to move Harry up off of the cock just enough that he could bring his other hand down to his cunt. 

“Oh, please!” Harry mewled, rocking back on the cock as it moved around his sensitive entrance. 

“We’re going to make you feel so good, omega,” Lucius whispered into his ear. He brought his hand down to the folds of his lover, trancing both of his fingers as far up and down as he could with the cock inside of the omega. Once he was sure that Harry had been teased enough, he toyed with the entrance a small bit and inserted part of his finger into him.

He only moved up to the first knuckle, relishing in the feeling of the younger wizard clamping down around the digit for a moment before he slowly inserted the first finger all the way. He was able to pump in and out, earning a moan each time he fuck in since Severus would reward him by moving the thumb he had pressed to the omega’s clit. 

When Lucius was sure that it wouldn’t hurt his lover, he moved another finger into him. He would thrust his fingers in fast and hard, but each time he moved them out, he would go as slowly as he could. He would also open them a couple of centimeters so that it would stretch Harry even wider. 

Harry managed to get all the way to four fingers before he orgasmed harshly around the cock inside of him. Pleading for another cock and more pleasure, he began to shake with the force of the orgasm. He reached out and was just able to stop himself from falling as Lucius moved up behind him and held his arms while Harry leaned on his chest. 

“You’re so beautiful when you cum, especially knowing that my children are inside of you,” Severus smirked.

“Merlin, alphas, please, I need you inside of me!” Harry called, rocking forward again. Lucius chuckled, shooting the other alpha a look. The blond wrapped a hand around his cock, bringing the tip to the stretched entrance of his lover. 

“So good for us, carrying the babies so well,” Lucius murmured into their lover’s ear as he slowly finished pressing his cock into the omega. He let out a long groan as the heat and intensity of his pregnant cunt finally wrapped around his member. He sat there for a while, taking in all of the little mewls of pleasure that the omega had to give them.

Severus placed his hands steadily on Harry’s hips, bringing him up off of their cocks a few inches and then dropping him back down onto them. Harry released a loud moan as that was exactly how he liked to be fucked. He adored the slow pace as they pulled out and then the sudden drop where he could feel so full.

They repeated the process over and over, Harry keeping both of his hands on the bottom of his belly to support himself and so that it would be easier for him to rock forward and get some pleasure on his clit as well. 

None of them lasted very long, with Severus being the first to cum since he had been inside of Harry the longest. His eyes fell shut and he released a long groan of relief as pleasure raced over his cock while he dumped his load inside of their mate. Harry came next, loudly mewling through the entire thing as he milked both of his alphas’ cocks for cum. Lucius cummed last, filling the omega up with all of the cum that he could.

Once they all come down from their orgasmic highs, Lucius carefully removed their omega from Severus’ cock, as he had already pulled out. He then picked up the omega and carried him to the bathroom for some aftercare. Severus had done the aftercare last and currently had DADA essays that he had to grade. He redressed after cleaning himself off with magic and then settled down at the desk.

Harry was as pleased as he could be, knowing that he had done right by his alphas and goten rewarded for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3A


	6. Sex Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Harry/Molly lemon.  
> Maybe Harry fucks Molly something about teaching him sex and it's normal in magical families  
> For Adjuegreey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit content, older woman/younger man, and virginity

Hogwarts was the best wizarding school in all of Britain, and those that attended it would argue that it was the best in the whole of the wizarding world. They taught a large range of courses, some of which you would even find in some muggle collages. The school allowed all of the wizarding children that attended to go out into the world that do what they wished, while making a name for themselves in the process.

The one thing that it lacked, however, was the proper way to educate their students about sex. Her own children were all aware of how sex worked and the casual way that wizards would be intimate with each other. She was shocked beyond all belief when she found out that Harry had no idea about how sex worked, however. (Luckily Hermione had learned about it during one of her book-reads)

She had immediately brought him into one of the spare bedrooms and taught him all about sex. Her shock was renewed when he told her that he would prefer an example over more lectures, but she was willing to go through with it regardless.

Harry’s lips were currently locked over hers as his hands wandered all over her body. He pressed his hand to her breast, cupping it there for a moment before he released the flesh and moved down her body. She pulled back from the kiss with a small gasp, her lips burning with the force that he had been kissing her with.

“Harry,” she whispered, her hands tugging slightly on the lapels of his jacket. 

“Mrs. Weasley?” he replied slightly. She was sitting on his lap, with one of his hands traveling so far up her thigh that her skirt was displaced and bunched up around the tops of her thighs. 

She racked her brain for something to say but was unable to find anything other than the words that tumbled from her kiss-swollen lips, “Don’t stop.” He listened to her, looping his arms around her waist so that he could pick her up. He walked the few feet to the bed behind them and dumped her down on top of it, moving them so that he had just enough space to kneel on the edge of the mattress.

Molly walked herself back on her elbows so that she was leaning against the headboard and the pillows. She brought him down for another kiss, moaning into his mouth as his adventurous hands began to wander back down her stomach and up her thighs. His hands slowly wandered behind her and he undid the clasp of her apron. Harry tossed the item of clothing over the side of the bed and then pulled away from him. He removed his shirt with one fluid motion. 

Molly lay on the bed for a moment, taking in the pretty site in front of her. She loved her husband, but he was long away from the time that he looked similar to the young boy in front of her. She sat up herself and undid the back of her dress. She awkwardly removed it from her body. Once she was able to see again without the fabric blocking her view, she got an eyeful of cock as Harry had finished stripping as well.

He began to run his hands over her body, taking in every single bit of it that he could. He grasped her thigh, raking his fingernails across it to leave even more red stripes than she already had. “I’m going to enter into you,” he said suddenly as he looped her leg around his waist.

“Alright,” she nodded excitedly. She felt wetter and more aroused than she had ever felt before. He wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping it a few times to bring the foreskin over the head. He then inserted the tip of his cock deep inside of her as he moved with one fluid motion.

“Oh!” Molly mewled, tossing her head back so that her hair splayed out on the pillows. Harry moaned as well as he fell down on top of her. He began to kiss and nip at her neck, sucking a dark hickey onto the skin. He moved his cock out of her a small way and then fucked back in with a loud moan.

He was uncoordinated, making the fact that he had never been with another person in his life even more evident. His cock was still wide enough to make her feel like she was splitting open, however. The girth made up for the lack of height and skill, because it meant that he was pounding into all the right spots regardless of where his cock was.

“Oh, Harry, Harry,” Molly chanted as he finally found a place that was pleasuring her as well. She arched her body off of the bed as she felt the coil in her gut begin to tighten further and further, causing her toes to curl with pleasure. She let out a gutteral moan and orgasmed harshly on his cock.

He wasn’t too far behind, shooting his load deep inside of her than she had had cum in a long time. They lay on top of each other for a while before he pulled out and charmed the cum away from them both. He thanked her for the lesson and then promptly left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3A


	7. Not a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus Lupin x James Potter x Sirius Black where Sirius and James are dating and Remus approaches them sometime (I dont really know how, sorry) and he confesses and they kinda confess too and then it all leads up to some smut? (Where Sirius is bottom, James is a switch, and Remus is a top maybe?) I dont mean to bother so it's ok if you can't lmao (also this is like after Hogwarts maybe? No Voldemort)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Polyamory, sexually explicit content, and oral sex

The conversation had pittered out a while ago, leaving them in a comfortable silence. The fireplace crackled with life and warmth, spreading it throughout the cozy living space. James and Sirius owned the house, despite the money coming from James’ parents. All three ex-Marauders were crowded around the fire as they finished off their tea and just enjoyed each other’s company. 

Remus set his mug down on the coffee table in front of them, clearing his throat slightly. His face was flush with shyness as he spoke up, “James, Sirius… there’s something that I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

“Uh oh, first names? We’re not in trouble, are we?” Sirius asked, ignoring how his stomach flipped in excitement as his best friend said his name. He really shouldn’t have had feelings like that in the first place, since he had known Remus since they had been in their first year at school, but that didn’t stop the feelings.

“No, no, you’re not in trouble,” he laughed, the smile melting both of the other men.

“You can tell us anything, Moony,” James said softly into his cup of tea.

Remus nodded slowly. He looked down at his hands for a moment as he collected himself, and then he spoke up. “I think I’m in love with you. I know that probably isn’t what you wanted to hear from your werewolf friend, but I am. I completely understand if you don’t want to pursue anything with me, or even want to stop being friends with me. I’m surprised that we made it this far, if I’m being honest-”

James’ hand darted out from where it had been resting around his mug and he grasped his friend’s hand to stop his rambling. “Moony! Come on, have a little faith in us, would you?” he chuckled softly.

“What?” the wizard asked, slightly startled.

“You were going on and on about how we wouldn’t even want to hear that you liked us like that and how you were lucky to have us as friends,” James began. “While, I mean, you are lucky to have us as friends, because we’re just that great, we don’t mind hearing that you’re in love with us.”

“Mainly because we’re in love with you too,” Sirius cast a sideways glance at his boyfriend and got a wide grin in return. 

No other words were exchanged between the three of them as Remus quickly surged forward and brought his lips to lay over James’. James removed his hand from the other man’s and instead cupped Remus’ cheek. He ended up moving out of his chair so that he was kneeling in front of his newfound lover. Remus carefully slid down onto the ground so that he was sitting with his back pressed against the chair and his legs straddling James’ hips.

The kiss was passionate and full of tongue and teeth, nipping and pushing as they fought for dominance. When they pulled apart, both participants were flush and kiss-swollen. 

“I think we’re going to have to claim him as ours tonight, James,” Sirius murmured. His cock was so hard in his pants that he could barely stand the feeling of the fabric constraining it. 

Remus let out a strangled moan at the thought, biting his lip. 

“I think so too,” James smirked. He wrapped his arms around the waist of the smaller man, both of his hands going to hold the ass of his newfound lover. He picked the other man up and then placed him directly onto the lap of his boyfriend. Sirius responded by wrapping his arms where James’ had been, though in the other direction. Remus turned his head to the side and kissed him just as passionately and dramatically as he had done with the other. 

James focused on removing his clothing as quickly as he could as he racked his mind for the charms that they would need. He let his clothing fall into a heap just out of the semicircle that their chairs formed. When he had fully unclothed himself, he set to work on the other men in front of him. His hands wandered underneath the large jumper that Remus was wearing, feeling the smooth material of his undershirt for just a moment before his fingertips brushed against skin. 

“H-how are we going to do this?” Remus breathed out, his mind hazy and uncoordinated with his arousal.

“I was thinking that I’d suck you off and give Sirius a handjob,” James replied like it was the most normal thing in the world. The werewolf had to remind himself that casual sex, and polyamory, were a normal thing for wizards. 

Remus nodded his consent and then let out another startled moan as he felt his best friend undo the belt that kept his pants up and yank them down. His cock sprang up from the cloth prison that it had been trapped in and stung slightly as it hit the cold air in the room. He bucked his hips upward as his body desperately tried to get some kind of pleasure. 

James left the other two for just a moment as he got a chair and moved it closer to them. He picked Remus up, their naked bodies rubbing together pleasurably as James set his newfound lover down in the second chair. As soon as the body had been removed from him, he began to remove his own clothing with remarkable speed. 

The deer animagus placed the werewolf down into the second chair and then got onto his knees. He made sure that his hand would reach his boyfriend while his mouth was still focused on Remus. He wrapped his nimble fingers around the thick cock in front of his face. James opened his mouth and placed his lips on the top of the head in what was almost a kiss. He quickly sucked more and more of the member into his mouth until the base sat heavy on his tongue. 

“Merlin, James, you look so hot,” Sirius whispered. In his impatience, he wrapped his hand around his cock and began to pump to get pleasure.

The aforementioned wizard swallowed around the member in his mouth and then batted Sirius’ hand away from his own cock. James replaced his boyfriend’s fingers with his own, giving him quickly motions as he focused most of his attention on Remus. He bobbed his head up and down fervently while swirling his tongue around the base in a zigzag pattern.

“James! James!” Remus began to chant as his fingers wove through the long, dark locks of the other man. He bucked his hips upward as he felt the knot in his stomach begin to tighten more and more. “Merlin, James, I’m going to cum,” he warned.

“Do it, James likes the taste,” Sirius said, his voice low and gravely as he stared over at the other two men. 

His words seemed to set Remus off as the werewolf cummed deep into the animagus’ mouth, pearly white material filling his cheeks. James swallowed down as much of it as he could, gulping as each wave of cum filled his mouth. Sirius was quick to orgasm after watching the scene unfold in front of him, spilling onto his boyfriend’s hand. James sucked the cock in his mouth dry before he pulled off and began to lick the cum off of his fingers as well.

Sirius and Remus watched, transfixed by their lover’s actions. When he had finished, they all spelled themselves completely clean and then began to re-clothe themselves.

“So, does this mean that you like me back?” he asked with another small flush to his cheeks.

“What do you think?” James laughed. “I don’t suck just anyone off like that.”

“Do you want to date us?” Sirius asked as his arms wound around the other man’s waist. He was only wearing his pants and underwear, so Remus could feel the heat of his skin soaking through his thin undershirt.

“There’s not enough yes in the world for me to agree to you with,” he said awkwardly, laughing slightly. Both of the ther men kissed him briefly before they settled down to talk about what the relationship would entail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3A


	8. Mafia Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do a Alpha Draco Omega Harry oneshot? I don't really mind what storyline you pick, but I would appreciate if you did a degradation kink, and MAYBE a gangster at if your feeling like it  
> For Memerymemey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit content, A/B/O dynamics, degradation kink, slightly bondage, BDSM elements, and mentions of mafias and mafia-related actions

Harry had known exactly what he was getting into when he had begun to court his alpha. He had accepted the first courting gift and returned it knowing full well what would happen if they went through with the relationship. Everyone around him expected him to be sheltered from the actions that his husband performed on a regular basis, even willfully ignorant of it. The omega was perfectly aware of every meeting and business interaction that his lover went through. He had to be, because he had to help him.

Harry Potter, now Harry Malfoy, was the mafia wife of the most powerful man in all of the country. He knew every detail about the trades and deals that they had going, and he heard about every man that got killed by their people. He knew how to slaughter someone in over a hundred different ways, with varying tools. He knew everything about everyone that worked for them. He knew exactly how to press on each mental and physical button that the human mind and body could possess, so he could drag any and all information he wanted out of them. He knew how to come off as the most menacing and dangerous person in the room, but he also knew how to be the docile housewife.

The thing that he knew best how to do, however, was how to please his lover.

Draco was currently standing over him, his eyes narrowed with menacing promise. They were in the middle of their large master suite, Harry on top of the rug that they had spread out under the couch and coffee table they had in one room. He had his arms clasped behind him and his head tilted sweetly and innocently up at his husband.

“How long have you been waiting for me, omega?” Draco asked as he slowly crossed over the space between them. He placed his hand underneath the omega’s chin and tilted his head up a bit more.

“Since I finished the jobs that you gave me, alpha,” he replied, keeping his voice light and sweet.

“I bet you have. You’re probably soaking wet, just waiting for me to pound into you like the good slut that you are,” Draco hissed. He leaned down so that Harry could feel his breath blowing past his cheek. The alpha quickly pulled away from him and then began to circle the omega like a predator waiting for the perfect moment to strike. “Tell me.”

“I’m wet for you, master, alpha,” Harry breathed. He could feel his folds growing more and more slick the longer that he was sitting there. The nasty, mean words that were spewing from his lover’s mouth just furthered the arousal spreading between his legs.

“I’m your alpha,” Draco snarled. He quickly walked away from his mate and then returned with their favorite bit of silk to play with. He wrapped it around the wrists and arms of his mate once they were above his head, and then tugged the omega so that he was up on the bed. 

“You left a wet spot on the floor, you filthy whore. I should make you clean that up with my tongue, you slut,” Draco seethed as he tied the omega up to one of the bedposts. 

“I’d do anything for you, anything,” Harry whispered as he felt another surge of slick gush from his cunt. 

“I bet you would. Just thinking about my cock inside of you has already gotten you so wet you might as well be in heat,” Draco seethed. His hands began to wander over the omega, feeling every bit of his body in turn. When he had gotten his fill, he let his hands move down to the delicious folds of his husband. “You want me to fuck you so badly, don’t you? Want me to fuck this wet pussy until you’re pregnant?”

The dirty talk had already gotten him impossibly wet, but something about the change in direction from their normal pattern had awoken something inside of him. “God, yes please, please!” Harry moaned loudly as more slick gushed from him.

“And who would I be to resist my gorgeous omega when all he wants is to be fucked up with my pups?” Draco asked softly. He got off of their large bed and removed his clothes quickly, though he made sure to draw the process out by carefully folding them and placing them on a chair after he had done so. 

He got back up on the bed and tugged Harry’s legs around him. His hands wandered up and down the omega’s inner thighs as he slowly dragged his cock up and down the folds of his lover. “You’re so fucking wet for me, just at the thought of being fucked up with my pups? You are such a whore, and you want everyone to know. You want everyone to know that you’re such a whore for me you let me put babies deep, deep inside of you,” Draco whispered into his ear. 

The tip of his cock finally found the omega’s entrance and the alpha pushed in slightly. He made sure to drag out the experience by only pushing his thick member into his lover inch by inch. Once he was fully inside, he just sat there and let Harry feel his cock pressing into all of the right places.

“Draco, alpha, please, it feels so good,” Harry whined, his hips arching up and down several times of their own accord.

“You’re going to get it, omega. Do you understand me? I’m going to fuck your whore pussy so hard that you can’t feel anything else. You’re not going to be able to walk for days, and then in a few months you won’t be able to walk at all from how big you are with my pups,” Draco growled. 

He had just enough self-control to keep his hips still while the words were tumbling from his lips, but eventually the feeling of his lover’s cunt around him and images flying through his mind broke it. He slowly brought his hips away from his mate, despite the heels of the omega pressing into the small of his back in desperation to keep him there.

Once he had just the tip of his cock inside of the omega, he plunged back in so that the head hit his lover’s cervix. Harry released a loud moan as he threw his head back against the bedpost he was tied to. Draco wrapped his arms around the torso of his lover and began to repeat the process again and again, though his thrusts were becoming a lot more forceful. He began to pound into his lover as hard as he could. 

Harry cried out with every thrust, moving his hips with them. He was almost so overwhelmed with pleasure that he forgot how to please his alpha while being fucked. His mind was brought back to him as soon as he realized he was going to cum. He began to throb his pussy around the member being fucked into him at such a rapid pace. He moaned louder and louder as his cunt threatened to explode to orgasmic pleasure.

“Fucking cum around me, you slut,” Draco seethed as his grip on Harry’s hips got tighter and tighter. Just as the omega exploded with pleasure, mewling and moaning as he shook with the force of his orgasm. The alpha fucked him through it and then stopped the canter of his hips as his cock began to spurt cum deep inside of his lover.

Once they had both come down from their orgasmic highs, Draco pulled out of him. He pressed careful kisses to Harry’s face as he undid the silk wrapped around his arms and discarded it over the bed. “You did so well for me, omega. I’m so proud of you, beautiful, perfect omega,” Draco whispered. 

Harry began to purr softly as he was lifted up and carried to the bathroom for aftercare. He knew exactly how to please his alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3A


	9. Making Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do a Harry/Ron/Hermione polyamorous oneshot? Harry and Ron have been dating since the yule ball and everyone thought they were perfect together. They were admired for being openly bisexual and accepting of their sexuality. However, they have been in a secret poly amorous relationship and have dating Hermione for six months. Harry and Ron wanted to come forward with their relationship from the start. However Hermione was afraid of coming out and they would be judged by by Students/Snape/Umbridge, The Slytherins, Wizarding World, The Slytherins, Their friends, the slytherins, Ron/Hermione's Family/Sirius, and oh did I mention the slytherins? She convinces her boyfriends that in order to hide their relationship and not to draw any suspicion to themselves, Harry and Ron should continue to do PDA and act like the well known couple they are and they reluctantly agree. It hurts Hermione to see her boyfriends act coupley in front of her &it hurts Harry/Ron just as much and sneaking out to have sex/time alone with all three of them was starting to get harder with Umbridge.  
> For Anonymous on Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT CONTINUED:One night, Harry and Ron decide to talk to her, promising each other that they are going to be gentle with her and not lose their tempers as they're starting to get frustrated with her, they kiss each other and say I love you before going to find their girlfriend. They find and sit Hermione down in the ROR & tell her they can't hide their relationship anymore as it's starting to stress them out, both of lost sleep and are stressed to the point where their anxiety is through the roof it's affecting their health and gently tell her they need to come out. Hermione begs them not to and refuses to come out, even though she's tired of hiding it, she's still afraid of what everyone thinks. She angrily says that both boys don't have to worry about what people would think but she does. They start to get into a heated argument, hurtful words are said in the spur of the moment and Hermione breaks up with them (and regrets it immediately). The boys start to question why they let her in their relationship and agree to break it off with her. Hermione walks off, realizes what happened and turns around just in time to see Ron kissed an upset Harry comfortingly. She loses her temper and coldly wishes them good luck with their relationship. The next morning, due to no sleep and stress, Harry gets into a quidditch accident and is seriously injured. Ron rushes to his side to comfort him in the hospital. Hermione visits them tearfully in the hospital and nearly has a breakdown seeing her ex boyfriend injured and in pain. To make matters worse, Ron snaps at her and tells her she did enough damage and she better not stress out Harry more. She looks around to make sure no one is in hearing distance and apologizes, breaking down harder. She never meant what she said and she let the idea of what everyone would think get to her and it caused her to hurt the two people she loved. Ron opens his mouth to argue but Harry interrupts and tells her it's okay and to come here. He pulls Hermione into a hug and kisses her then Ron takes a deep breath and also forgives her, hugging her and kissing her. As the quidditch team and the Weasleys visit Harry, it starts to get to Hermione that has to pretend she's his friend, not his girlfriend and she wished she could comfort/kiss Harry like Ron was in front of everyone. When they finally get some time alone, Ron gets off the bed and kisses Hermione comfortingly before allowing her to take his spot and Ron kisses Harry, before sitting in the chair next to the bed he takes Harry's hand as Hermione crawls into bed with Harry so she can comfort him. She breaks down and Harry pulls her into his arms, soothing her and telling her he loves her and he's glad they have time alone. After a few minutes of silence, Hermione abruptly says she is tired of hiding their relationship and tells Ron to get into bed with them. As Harry is comforted, loved on, and cheered up by his boyfriend/girlfriend, they are walked in on by The Weasleys just as they kissed each other again. A few days later, Harry is released from the hospital and the trio are completely public about their relationship, not giving a damn what anyone thinks.
> 
> WARNINGS: Polyamory, arguments, breaking up, injuries, LGBT+ phobia, and other bigotry

The subject was hard to breach in the first place, and they weren’t even doing it in its final form. They were completely alone in the Quidditch locker rooms, Ron waiting to walk back to the castle with Harry once the other teenager was finished changing. 

“Ron…” Harry called as he slipped his shirt over his head and did up the last few buttons.

“Yeah?” the redhead replied, turning his head in the direction of the changing room.

“I think we should talk about Hermione,” he blurted out all at once.

Ron felt a small smile fall over his face as he thought about his girlfriend, but the ton his lover was using made it slip off nearly as fast as it appeared. “What about her?”

“I’m done hiding the relationship. It’s gotten so hard with Umbridge and her patrol of lap dogs, I just can’t anymore. I have enough to worry about with the Order and the impending war, we should just be able to date her,” he rushed out all at once. He had finished changing and emerged from the other side of the wall.

“I want to be able to show affection for her like I do you,” Ron nodded slightly. “I know you have a lot to worry about, Harry, but so do we. Hermione’s almost as stressed as she was during our third year.

Harry let out a small laugh, “I don’t think that’s possible. But I do get what you’re saying. We should bring it up gently and explain to her how we’re feeling.”

“Promise you’re not going to have anymore asshole-ish rage freak outs?” Ron asked teasingly. His hand slipped naturally into Harry’s as they left the Quidditch changing rooms and headed back up towards the school.

“I promise. I have been trying to keep calmer,” Harry chuckled, a faint blush of embarrassment crossing over his cheeks.

“I know, I’m just teasing you, love,” Ron smiled softly. He leaned to the side and pressed his lips briefly to the side of Harry’s head.

“You have to promise that you’re not going to get frustrated with her and say something awful like you did the last time we tried to bring this up,” Harry said after a moment of them walking together in silence.

“I promise. We’ll both stay calm and patient with her,” Ron nodded in agreement as they continued up their way. 

They passed the marble staircase before they saw one of their least favorite teacher’s watch dogs, already heading over to them to get them in trouble. They dropped hands and walked as quickly as they could past the black-haired teenager. They managed to evade getting in trouble since he had only briefly seen them with their hands together and for some reason he wasn’t too in the mood to get them in trouble for showing affection in the corridors.

Both teenagers continued on their way up to the library, where they were sure their girlfriend was. The library was one of the only safe places for someone like Hermione, who wouldn’t and couldn’t fight back against Umbrdige and all of her pet Slytherins. Hermione also enjoyed studying for the majority of her time, and since the Gryffindor common room was rarely ever quiet now, she had to seek refuge elsewhere.

“Hey,” Harry said softly when they rounded the corner to find their girlfriend pressed up against one of the all bookshelves. She was sitting on the ground with a book spread out over her legs, which were crossed at the ankles.

“Is practice already over?” she asked softly as she looked up. Her heart fluttered madly in her chest as she saw them. She loved the two men in front of her more than anything. They were always there for her when she needed them to be, and they had befriended her before anyone else in the school. They were special and they always would be to her.

“Yeah, you should have seen Harry out there,” Ron grinned madly. The thoughts of the conversation that they needed to have with ehr flew out of his mind as he sat down next to her.

“I was just flying like normal. I did want to try some of the moves that I saw Krum pull a couple years ago. I didn’t get the chance until now,” Harry replied, sitting down on her other side once he had moved her school bag, that weighed a ton, to the ground in front of her feet.

“I’ll have to make sure that I come to the next match,” she smiled. “Provided that Snape doesn’t give me another month’s worth of detention for answering a question.”

Ron released an angry snort that made him sound very similar to a bull. “He’s an ass. But we knew that.”

Harry reached over and grasped one of her hands, bringing it down so that it was resting on the ground between them and mostly out of view from everyone else. It made him feel a little upset that he was so used to hiding things like this from everyone. He wanted to be able to flaunt his girlfriend to everyone, not hide his affections for her from the world. That brought his thoughts back to the conversation he and Ron had promised to have with her, “Hermione, we actually wanted to talk with you about something.”

“Nothing bad, I hope,” she ventured softly. She shut the book on her lap and let it fall off to the side in between her and Ron’s legs.

“It depends on how you want to see it,” Ron replied, rubbing the back of his neck where the nerves were already causing the skin to flush.

Hermione rolled her teeth over the chapped skin on her lips, peeling it back a bit with her anxiety. Harry glanced over her head at his other boyfriend and then took a deep breath as he began, “We wanted to talk to you about our relationship. Ron and I would like to come out about it.”

“No!” Hermione immediately gasped, before she clamped a hand over her mouth and looked in the direction of Madam Pince.

“Love, we know that you’ve been really worried about coming out with our relationship, but we were able to do it just fine!” Ron soothed, rubbing her arm gently.

“Of course you two were able to come out, you did it before Umbridge came and the Slytherins got full control of the castle!” she told them, her eyes darting from Ron to the direction of Madam Pince’s desk. 

Harry released her hand and moved so that he was sitting in front of the other two, allowing the conversation to be held a little easier. “Hermione, you have to think about how this is affecting us too. We’ve been so stressed out that we’ve actually been losing sleep about this.”

“You’ve been losing sleep because you’re stressed out about our relationship?” Hermione asked, raising a brow slightly. “Not the war or the fact that Dumbledore was just driven from Hogwarts?”

“No, we’re losing sleep because we would normally just be stressed about that but now we have to worry about hiding a relationship with you as well,” Ron replied, beginning to get a little upset with his girlfriend.

“Why is our relationship causing you stress at all? It’s a relationship!” Hermione replied.

“Because you’re infuriating! You make us do all of this work for schoolwork and homework, and you expect us to be in a relationship with you and do all of the things that go along with that but then you tell us that you want to be able to hide it too!” Ron seethed, the anger and resentment that had been building up inside of him exploding out.

“I  _ make _ you?” Hermione gasped, pulling away from him suddenly. “I don’t make you do anything Ronald. I’m sorry that the two of you can both get away with dating each other because a) you came out before this whole castle went to the Slytherins, b) one of you is a pureblood and the other is the most famous teenager in the entirety of the Wizarding World, and c) you don’t have to worry about being polyamorous and being called a slut for dating two different men! People will think that I charmed you into loving me or something.”

“Merlin, Hermione!” Harry groaned, bringing his fingers underneath the frames of his glasses to rub his eyes. “We’re supposed to be your boyfriends! We literally just came to you to tell you that we’ve been feeling stressed and the way that we think we can fix it and you act like we’re asking you to abandon everything you’ve ever known!”

“But you are, Harry, don’t you understand? You two were able to come out just fine because people actually like you. Our classmates were willing to stand up for the two of you because they like you! No one likes me and no one will ever like me, which is why the two of you are my only friends,” her voice was beginning to shake slightly as tears rose in her eyes.

“Maybe the reason that no one likes you is because you’re a selfish bitch!” Harry seethed as his own anger flew out of him.

“I don’t want to be together with someone like you!” she burst into tears and covered her mouth to muffle the sobs. The three of them highly doubted that Madam Pince hadn’t heard them, the only question was why she hadn’t reprimanded them yet.

Ron got to his feet, as did Harry. The two of them were standing over Hermione for a moment as they kept speaking, “I don’t know why we ever let you into the relationship. You’re controlling and overbearing!”

“Things were so much better when it was just the two of us, and you weren’t making us hide our relationship and share each other with someone who wasn’t willing to give back,” Harry added onto the insults from his boyfriend. “We’re better off without you.”

“You two are awful,” Hermione whispered as she grabbed her bag and quickly got up to leave. Tears streamed down her face as she hurried past the rows and rows of old, dusty books. She could just barely muffle the noises tumbling past her lips in the form of sobs and choked breaths. When she got to the door of the library, she turned around just in time to see Harry and Ron.

As soon as Hermione had gotten more than a yard away from them. Harry had cussed himself into a frenzy under his breath. He balled his hands into fists so hard that his nails cut crescent marks into the palm of his hands. “We promised that we wouldn’t let our frustrations get in the way of our discussion. We just drove away one of the only people we love.”

“It’ll be okay,” Ron whispered. He looped an arm around Harry’s waist and brought his lips in for a kiss. 

The bushy-haired girl felt her heart ache before the familiar ice she had layered over herself returned. How could she have been stupid enough to believe that poeple could actually care for her? “Good luck with your relationship,” Hermione said through clenched teeth, just loud enough for the pair of them to hear her in the deserted library. She let the door swing loudly behind her as she continued into the hall.

* * *

Everything was not turning out to be okay. It had only been a day since the breakup, and the two boys were not handling it well. Harry and Ron had been up long enough that all of the other boys in their dormitory had gone to sleep. Normally when something like that happened they cuddled with each other until one or both of them fell asleep, and talked about what was keeping them up. That night, not even that worked.

They were both exhausted and sleep-deprived the next morning. Harry looked like death warmed up as he donned his scarlet robes. The rest of the team seemed to know that something had happened, so no one mentioned how bad he looked outside of the captain, Angelina Johnson, making sure that he had eaten something that morning.

The weather on the pitch was just as abysmal as Harry felt inside. The sky was coated with a thick layer of dark clouds, blocking out the sun entirely. It was dark enough that they had to light lanterns around the steps up to the stands so that students wouldn’t accidentally tumble down them when heading up and down the steep steps. Off in the distance, thunder claps rolled through the air like tidal waves of noise. If you watched the clouds you could see the flashes of light coming from the distant thunderstorm that was looming closer and closer. 

The teams walked out onto the pitch and were greeted with the cheers of their adoring fans. Normally the sound would have elated the fifth year, as quidditch was his favorite thing, but nothing in the world could fix the ache in Harry’s heart. He silently watched as Angelina shook the hand of the Ravenclaw captain and then they all mounted their brooms. 

As soon as Madam Hooch blew her whistle, the teams shot into the air rapidly. Harry made sure to shoot up and up until he was well above the rest of the team and the stands. He rotated around the pitch slowly, his eyes slowly glancing around for any sign of the illusive snitch.

His mind kept wandering back to the heartbroken expression Hermione had worn when all of those horrible things had come from his mouth. He grimaced slightly as the guilt began to creep up in his stomach and make him sick. It was wrong of him to pressure her into coming out. No one had done that to him and if they had, he would have jinxed them to Hell and back. He had no right to be doing that to his own girlfriend and then say those things to her after she rightfully got upset at him.

Harry had been so preoccupied on wallowing in his own pity that he didn’t notice the tell-tale whirring sound of the bludger rushing through the air. “Heads-up!” the beater of his own team shouted as it nearly hit him straight in the head. Harry was just able to duck out of the way as it passed. 

His heart raced in his chest and he made sure to keep himself out of his thoughts a bit longer. Of course, his mind ended up wandering back to Hermione on its own. She had been one of the only things on his mind before, and now he had the guilt of what he had done to her sitting on his shoulders. The seeker began to do his normal rotations while his mind rolled over the scene that happened yesterday.

A speck of gold moving close to the ground caught his eye and he was yanked from his thoughts for just a moment. He was still distracted, but apparently not as much as the Ravenclaw seeker because she still hadn’t gone for the snitch. Harry grasped his broomstick handle as hard as he could and made a nosedive for the snitch, going faster and faster until he was sure he’d be able to pull up all the way. 

He committed entirely to the move when he saw that Cho was getting closer on his tale. He raised his arm out in front of him and was just able to wrap his fingers around the cool golden ball before the tip of his firebolt hit the earth and he stopped dead in his tracks. The acceleration caused the firebolt to dig into the dirt, bringing him into a completely upright position and then flopped him over on his neck. He reached his other hand out in front of him and winced as a sickening crunch met with his landing. 

Harry rolled over so that he was on his back and began to gasp for breath. Searing pain, just like in his second year, rushed through his nose and hand. His left hand was lying limp out to the side of him while he right was still clenched tightly around the snitch. Apparently the Ravenclaw beaters had thought that that was the perfect time to hit a bludger directly at him, because the murderous orb pounded deep into the ground directly over his arm, breaking the bones in his forearm.

“If the game wasn’t already over I’d just call a foul, but seeing as Potter caught the snitch and then you decided to attack him the both of you will be getting detention with me tomorrow!” Hooch called at the beaters as they landed on the ground.

“Harry!” Angelina called as she rushed over to him. “If I had known something was so wrong I wouldn’t have made you play, I promise.”

“Hospital wing,” Harry mumbled through the blood that was still oozing out of his nose and down his face. One of the chasers took the snitch from Harry so it could be placed back into the box while Madam Hooch magically lifted Harry onto a stretcher and carried him up to the hospital.

Madam Pomfrey was upset that Harry had broken his arm again, but she told him time and time again that she was more than happy to mend the bones if she didn’t have to grow them back. Ron was there almost immediately, bringing Harry a comfortable pair of pajamas to wear as well as also being there to support his boyfriend.

“I don’t know what you were thinking, I would have been so scared if I had taken a dive like that,” Ron explained once Harry was officially as mended as he could be with magic and leaning back against the bed.

“I was kind of distracted,” Harry replied sheepishly as the fingers on his right hand interlocked with his boyfriend’s. “I couldn’t stop thinking about the fight that we had with Hermione yesterday…”

The redhead had just opened his mouth to say something when the aforementioned witch burst into the hospital wing and rushed over to him. “Harry, are you okay? I heard what happened and I came as quickly as I could!”

“Get out,” Ron hissed. “I think you’ve already done enough,” the redhead had realized it was her fight with Harry and him the night before that had caused the accident, and he was still bitter over his own heartbroken feelings.

Hermione pursed her lips and quickly looked around to make sure that there was no one else within earshot. “Look, I’m sorry alright? I wasn’t ready to come out and I’m still not ready to come out just yet, but I didn’t mean all of those awful things that I said,” tears were rolling back down her rosy cheeks again.

Ron opened his mouth to speak again, but Harry spoke over him. “Neither of us had the right to tell you to come out like that and we’re both sorry,” he smiled kindly. “We should have approached you and told you our real feelings instead of coming to you with the idea to pressure you into doing something that you weren’t ready for. If someone had forced me to come out when I wasn’t ready then I probably would have had a similarly defensive reaction.”

The redhead next to him was now staring down at his hands. “Hermione, I love you so much. The reason that I got so upset with you was because it felt like you were trying to take away something that I love, which just happened to be you. I don’t ever want to lose you again, okay?”

“We’re both sorry for the things that we said, and we’re happy to make things work with you as long as you understand that we’re not going to be able to work as much as we used to. I don’t want what happened today to happen again,” Harry chuckled weakly.

“Okay,” Hermione beamed wider than she ever had and wiped the tears away from her face. 

Ron clambered up onto the bed next to Harry, moving the teen over just a little bit. “Do you want to come lay with us?” Ron asked, bringing his hand up to her as a physical offer.

“I would love to,” she nodded. She crossed the small step between where she had been standing and the bed, wiping the tears from her face in the process. She laid down on the other side of the bed, placing her head on Harry’s shoulder as she cuddled close to him.

They laid there in silence for a while before Harry spoke up and began to tell them both what happened from his perspective. By the end of it, Hermione had a hand over her mouth and her eyes were wide with shock. Ron was obviously clenching his teeth with anger that the Ravenclaw beaters had had the audacity to do something so cruel. “I’m glad that Madam Pomfrey is going to be able to make sure you’re okay,” Hermione whispered as she pressed a kiss to his lips.

None of them had noticed the doors to the hospital wing opening and the Gryffindor quidditch team entering, despite the amount of noise the other six students were making. They had changed out of their quidditch robes and were now dressed in their casual after-school attire. “Woah, Hermione,” Richie blinked a few times.

“I didn’t expect you to have that kind of a relationship, Harry,” Angelina chuckled, shooting a glance to Katie Belle by her side and then looking to Alicia Splinnet who was on her other side.

“Do you have something wrong with our relationship?” Ron demanded, already getting ready to defend his partners.

“No, of course we don’t,” Alicia shook her head as her arm wrapped around Angelina’s waist. 

“We just wanted to check and make sure that you were okay. You took quite the tumble out there on the field,” Angelina said over the excited voices of her teammates. “I can see that you already have some company though, so we’ll come back later. Also, thanks for the win, Harry,” she beamed. She turned around and opened her arms in a shooing motion as she managed to get the rest of the team away from his bed and away.

Hermione let out a small gasp once the doors to the hospital wing swung shut again, “Angelina knows what it’s like! She’s dating Katie and Alicia.”

“You’re very smart, and I am very tired,” Harry mumbled and the potion that Madam Pomfrey had given him started to take hold.

Ron laughed softly and he pressed a kiss to Harry’s jaw. “We’ll talk more about everything tomorrow. Get some sleep.”

* * *

The next morning, Harry was released from the hospital and was met by the two most important people in his life. They didn’t actually end up talking about their relationship for a few hours, but they all had an understanding that they were a couple. Hermione ended up coming out on their way back to the tower by doing something as simple as holding both of their hands while they walked. It turned out that the Quidditch team’s acceptance had been enough to prove to herself that she could get through anything with support from people like that and her boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3A


	10. You Left Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do Harry/Ron and base it off the scene where Ron leaves in the Deathly Hallow while they're searching for horcruxes? Harry and Ron had been dating since third year, when the fight breaks out in the tent, their first argument gets heated and words are said in the heat of the moment, Ron's jealousy and insecurities get to him as he accuses Harry of cheating on him with Hermione because they were getting closer and hugging each other behind Ron's back. Ron breaks off their relationship and disapparates, leaving Harry heartbroken. Harry loses motivation for everything including horcruxes and no matter how many times Hermione tries comforting him, getting him motivated nothing is working until she mentions Godric's Hallow. They go to his parents graves and Harry sadly says he and Ron talked about coming to Godric's Hallow and never thought he would come here without him. He asks how could Ron break it off with him after everything they've been through since they started dating so many years ago.   
> For Anonymous of Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT CONTINUED: (Could you go into detail of what they've been through together, coming out, Ron comforting Harry after Cedric &Sirius's death, Ron refusing to let Harry break up with him at Dumbledore's funeral and convincing him that they should stay together &that if Dumbledore taught them anything it's love will conquer, Harry comforting Ron after George loses his ear etc) Hermione tells him he has her and to forget about Ron and comforts him. A few weeks later, Harry finds the sword of Gryffindor, almost drowns, and is saved by Ron. Harry at first is shocked seeing him and has the urge to run into his arms and kiss him but remembers he broke up with Harry. He is furious with the red head and yells at him asking how could he get up and leave then asked if their relationship meant anything to him.Ron tells his story of how he wanted to come back since he left, how he never wanted to end their relationship, it was the locket he felt angrier and put thoughts into his head that Harry was cheating on him with Hermione, even though Harry and Ron are both gay. He regretted everything he said and hurting Harry. Harry doesn't believe him and Ron kisses him, he has the urge to push the red head boy away but kissing Ron melted him and after spending months apart,Harry realizes how much he missed his ex boyfriend so he kisses him back. When they break apart Ron tries to tell Harry he loves him but Harry interrupts and tells him angrily 'Don't think I forgive you just because you kissed me, you're still on my shit list. We're still broken up and if we're going to get back together you have to show you love me, i don't trust you right now' (something along those lines you can change it to whatever you like) Ron apologizes again, tells him he does love him very much and Ron is sorry he hurt him. When Harry doesn't answer, Ron suggests they open the locket, Harry moodily convinces him to open the locket and they see the apparatations of Harry/Hermione kissing and the apparatations mock Ron. He destroys the locket and breaks down, Harry hesitates to go over to comfort him remembering all the hurt Ron put him through and the words Ron said in the heat of moment still rings in his ears. For a second, he wanted Ron to feel what it was like to be left behind and experience the hurt Harry felt. He turns to go back to the tent and then stops as he realizes he couldn't leave Ron there alone especially when he had just saved Harry's life and destroyed the locket. He takes a deep breath and walks over to him, Harry kneels down beside him, puts a hand on Ron's back to let him know he's there and then pulls him into his arms, as the red head sobs into his shoulders, he tells Ron that ever since he broke up with Harry, he had been a mess and admitted he cried every night without Ron. He tells the red head how he didn't feel motivated to look for horcruxes and worried Hermione out of her mind with the state he was in and how he refused to talk to her unless he had to, he also mentions briefly Godric's Hollow and how it didn't feel right being there without Ron but he tells Ron that ever since he broke up with Harry, he had been a mess and admitted he cried every night without Ron. He tells the red head how he didn't feel motivated to look for horcruxes and worried Hermione out of her mind with the state he was in and how he refused to talk to her unless he had to, he also mentions briefly Godric's Hollow and how it didn't feel right being there without Ron but doesn't go into full details. He tells Ron Hermione is like a sister to him and nothing more, he reminds Ron he's gay as fuck and the locket was showing him kissing Hermione to make Ron feel insecure. Ron lifts his head and tells Harry he's really sorry again and he never wanted to hurt to him, he tries saying he's the worst boyfriend ever but Harry reminds him he saved his life. Harry hesitantly takes a deep breath and kisses Ron, the kiss gets heated as they reunite and Ron lifts Harry off his feet as the kiss deepens and gets more passionate. When they break apart, Harry whispers he still loves Ron but needs time before they can officially get back together but he forgives him and Ron understands, they go back to the tent. They wake up Hermione, who lashes out on Ron for hurting Harry and to Harry's horror goes into full detail on how much she's been worried about Harry because of the state Ron put him in. She demands to know how Ron found he tells them the story about the deluminator and how he heard Harry's voice. Hermione huffs and walks out to go on lookout, Ron looks at Harry, who is trying to hide his laughter. 'You're enjoying this aren't you?" He rounded on Harry. (REST OF PROMPT IN END NOTES)
> 
> WARNINGS: Break ups, fighting, depression, eating disorders, and canon rewrite

The feeling of evil magic was heavy in the air as the trio sat within the tent. Hermione was sitting on her bunk with several books spread out on the bed in front of her, muttering slightly to herself as she continued to research ways to destroy a Horcrux. Said dark object was currently hanging from the neck of Harry’s boyfriend, whispering dark words and irritability into his very soul.

“Would you stop that?” the ginger snapped as he moved his head away from where he had been close to the radio.

“What?” Heriome asked, bringing her hands away from where she had been picking her lips to look between her friends.

“The mumbling!”

“Lay off her,” Harry snapped as he quickly looked up from the Marauder’s Map. He had been checking in on some of their friends, something that he did often just to make sure that they were okay. “The radio being on that stupid show all the time isn’t any better than her mumbling.”

“Of course you would defend her at my expense!” Ron seethed. He got up from his bunk, keeping his wounded arm as close to his body as he could. “You’ve been on her side since we’ve started this stupid journey! You wouldn’t even think that we’re together if it weren’t for the sex you demand from me.”

“What are you implying?” Harry asked as he slammed the wand down onto the table next to him and stood up to meet his boyfriend halfway.

“I’m not implying anything, I’m saying that you’re cheating on me! You think I don’t see the way that you two look at each other, but I do! I see every little smile, I see every little hug, I see the way that she hangs off of you whenever she has one of her little breakdowns about the horrible thing that she did to her parents. All you do to me now is fuck me when you need it, because apparently my ass is the only part of our relationship that you want to keep around!” Ron nearly screamed.

“You really want to fuckng accuse me of cheating? I’m not the one that kissed Lavender Brown after we won the Quidditch Cup last year,” Harry shouted back.

“I don’t need to explain to you again that that wasn't my fault. I didn't go out and make Lavender kiss me, she just did. You’re the one that’s been walking around and fucking someone else without telling me or anything! You’re an asshole and I think I’d be better off without you!” Ron seethed, pushing against Harry’s shoulder with his hand.

“I think we’d be better off without you too! You’re a conceited git that thinks everything has to be about him even when it doesn't!”

Ron reached up to his chest and clenched the locket in his fist. He gave a firm tug and broke the chain that connected it behind his neck. He slammed it down on the table and then marched back to his bunk. He gathered up his pack, that he hadn’t bothered unpacking in a long while. He swung it over his shoulder and grasped his wand in his hand as he marched past Harry out of the tent.

It took a few minutes for the fact that he had just broken up with the love of his life to settle in, and as soon as they did Harry’s knees gave out. He fell to the ground while tears began to do the same, tracing marks down his cheeks. He removed his glasses and tossed them onto the ground next to him, not caring if the action would result in the glass breaking. He pressed the palm heels of his hands into his face as hard as he could, trying to push his eyes back into his head as he cried harder and harder.

He wanted to go back in time and stop everything that he had just done. He wanted to take back all of the words that he had said to his lover. He wanted to go back and explain to Ron that there was nothing going on between him and Hermione.

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t go back and change what he had done, Ron was gone and there was nothing Harry could do to get him back.

* * *

Hermione tried for weeks to get Harry back to his normal self. She came to him with every idea she got about how to destroy the Horcrux. She played his favorite songs on the radio, and told him all the good news that she got about their friends back at Hogwarts. 

Nothing seemed to work. 

He had fallen into such a deep depression that he rarely ever ate. He laid on his bunk and cried most of the time while he clutched something of Ron’s close to him. The times that he wasn’t crying, he was sleeping. 

Hermione left food out for him, but there was nothing that she could do to make him eat it. They continued traveling around the country while they worked to find what they needed to do next, but there was no heart in it anymore. She had just about given up when something she tried finally worked. 

She carried herself from her side of the tent over to the bunk he was sleeping on. She sat down next to him and saw that Harry was staring at the wall blankly, the pillow Ron had been using clutched tight to his chest. “Harry,” she spoke up softly as she touched his shoulder.

“Mm,” Harry hummed weakly in reply.

“I was thinking… We've been looking for Horcruxes for a while now and we haven’t been able to find anything. Maybe we were looking in the wrong places? We could go and see your parent’s graves in Godric’s Hollow. I was thinking, since you’re his new arch nemesis or whatever because of the prophecy, he might have hidden one of the Horcruxes there instead of wherever it was before,” she explained.

“I’ve never seen my parent’s graves,” Harry sat up and sniffled a little bit. He wiped the drying tears from his face and then turned to face her fully. “We should go.”

“Are-are you sure that you’re up for something like that?” Hermione asked, biting her lip with worry once more.

“Of course I am,” Harry stood up from the bed, leaving the pillow behind as he tried to push away the negative feelings sitting heavy in his chest. “Come on, we should get ready to go now.”

Hermione worldly stood and followed his lead as she helped him break down camp. They could have just apparated there and then back, but neither of them wanted to risk a muggle finding the tent, or someone worse finding it and then hunting them down when they got back. They took down the tent and all of the charms that they had plastered around their clearing. Hermione had just gotten everything packed away in her tiny purse when she turned to see Harry staring off into the void again.

“Harry, are you ready to go?” she asked softly as she reached out and touched his arm to startle him out of it.

“Yeah, let’s go,” he said, avoiding her gaze. He wrapped his arm around hers and they both focused for a moment before popping to the edge of Godric’s Hollow. They walked silently through the slushy snow that was piled high on the sides of the streets. They passed bars and restaurants full of people celebrating Christmas Eve, something that they had both forgotten about during their time in the woods.

Harry trudged through the deserted graveyard as he looked over each and every grave to find the one that they were looking for. He stopped dead in front of the one with his parents names’ engraved on it, their date of death the exact same.

Hermione slowly approached the grave next to him, touching his shoulder as a sign of her support. “I don’t know how you must be feeling, Harry…”

“It’s so hard,” he whispered, his shoulders hunching over in a defensive posture. “I’ve lost everything… Coming here, to my parents, just reminded me that I lost them too. I never had a real family that loved me until I met Ron, and then he was amazing. He and I had been together so long and it was like his family had become the one I never had, which was so amazing. He was there for me constantly… He-he helped me when Sirius died, and when I was so disappointed that I had to go back to the Dursleys. He was there with me every time someone decided to be a homophobic arsehole. H-he was even there after I decided to be an arsehole and tried to break up with him. He said that love conquers all, and Dumbledore should have taught me that while we were destroying Horcruxes... he was there for me every single time I needed him. I was there for him too. I was there when George lost his ear, and every time someone decided that they were going to jinx him… How could he leave me? How could he do that to me after everything we’ve been through?”

“Harry…” Hermione whispered. While talking, her friend had sunk down to his knees, and was now much lower than her with his head bowed. She squatted down next to him and placed his hand on his back, rubbing careful circles while he cried. “You have me now. It’s alright. I’m still here. Maybe… maybe we both need to move on from Ron, so that we can focus on this mission.”

* * *

Harry did manage to forget his lover for the most part. He threw himself back into finding the Horcruxes after the incident with the snake they thought was Bathilda Bagshot. He had managed to move on and help Hermione with the extensive research they were doing on how to destroy the Horcrux that had torn their trio apart in the first place.

One night, while he was keeping watch, he had seen a Doe patronus shining through the thick wood that surrounded their campsite. He had gotten up to follow it immediately, bringing his wand with him in the process. The locket on his neck began to hiss and scream at him the closer that he got to the doe, which let him know that this was something he should be doing. 

The shining animal led him to a pond, where he could see a sword glistening just under the ice. He blasted a hole into the thick layer of ice with his wand before he stripped down to his underpants. He knew the water would be frigid and the last thing that he wanted was to walk back to the tent in soaking wet clothes. Harry ended up leaving his wand with his clothes, since he still wasn’t the best at reasoning without the two people he cared for most grounding him and telling him his decisions were stupid.

He plunged into the icy cold water and swam down as quickly as he could to get to the sword. The locket seemed to disagree about needing the sword and began to tug at his neck, choking him. He had tried to pull it off but was unable to. Everything had just started to go black before there was a bright light that broke through the layer of ice on the pond.

Harry gasped for breath as he was pulled out of the frigid water and dumped onto the snow of the bank. He could hear someone talking, casting spells on him and the pond behind them. Warmth overcame him and a magical towel wrapped around his body as well. Harry turned to see who his savoir was, and felt his heart leap into his throat.

The man in front of him was none other than the love of his life, and his no ex-boyfriend. Ron had obviously been the one to save him, as he was still wet up to his shoulder and had the Sword of Gryffindor clutched in the opposite hand to his wand. His hair had grown a bit longer in their time apart, now hanging down into the redhead’s eyes, but everything else about him was just the same as the Chosen One had remembered and dreamed about.

Harry’s first instinct was to rush to the other man and kiss him silly, but the relief at seeing Ron was alive was quickly replaced with resentment and anger. “How could you do that to me? After everything that we’ve been through, and everything that you told me when I tried to break up with you to protect you?” he shouted.

Ron looked taken aback, opening and closing his mouth a few times before he collected his thoughts. “Harry… I didn’t want to break up with you. I know you would never cheat on me and I didn’t mean any of those things that I said. I just… the locket would tell me all of these horrible things when I was wearing it and the fact that I couldn’t just spend time with you like I wanted was starting to get to me, I guess… my mind just ran away with nothing and I assumed something that I shouldn’t have. I love you and I never want to have to leave you again, but if you don’t want me I understand and I’ll go…”

“How did you even know where I was? Why did you come back?” Harry demanded, trying to ignore the aching feeling of love returning to his heart.

“I heard your voice… I had just run away from some Snatchers, and I was using the deluminator to make the hotel I was staying in a bit darker, when your voice came out of it instead of a light. It was kind of in the form of a light, now that I think about it,” he laughed awkwardly. “It just floated in front of me for a minute, and it was like our first time all over again. I heard you telling me that you loved me over and over again. Then the light drifted off and I just followed it until I found you drowning in there.”

“Our relationship couldn’t have meant that much to you if you were willing to break it off with something as simple as ‘your gay boyfriend is cheating on you with your asexual best friend’ being told to you by a piece of jewlry,” Harry snapped, the aforementioned piece of jewlry mocking him as it hung low on his neck.

“Harry… I was in a bad place because I was worried about my family and I had that locket around my neck all the time,” he whispered, keeping his eyes cast to the side in shame. “Please, our relationship meant everything to me. I wanted to come back as soon as I had left.”

“Whatever. Give me the sword,” Harry commanded, holding his hand out for it. 

“No, I think you should open the locket and I’ll use the sword,” Ron shook his head. Harry grudgingly removed the locket from his neck and placed it down in the snowy earth next to the pond. He spoke a few key words in Parseltongue and the locket sprung open, allowing smoke to billow out of it and filled the air above it.

Both teenagers watched the black cloud swirl around for a moment before it began to solidify into a real shape. Some of the smoke paled a bit and formed into the silky smooth skin of both Hermione and Harry. Their forms stood there, smirking as they turned to each other and began to slowly yet passionately kiss. 

Harry had just opened his mouth to ask Ron for the sword when he noticed that the redhead wasn’t doing anything, but he was a second too late as the smoke version of him began to speak instead. “I never loved you, it was just easier to keep you around when I was pretending to be your boyfriend. You were nothing but a tool to get what I wanted.”

“Why would he love you, a foolish poor boy when he could have me? The top of my class and beautiful,” Smoke Hermione sneered.

“You were nothing but a pity fling that turned into a way for me to be able to avoid all those annoying admirers,” Smoke Harry began to cackle and laugh.

Ron released a guttural scream as he held the sword above his head and charged forward. He let the large weapon down onto the locket, chopping it in half. He brought it up and then swung it back down onto the necklace again and again until it was broken into so many pieces that it would be a pain to clean up. Ron then collapsed down to his knees, dropping the sword off to the side. The redhead took in a shaky breath as he placed both of his hands onto his face to muffle the sounds of his sobs as he began to cry. His shoulders were shaking and tears were rushing down his face.

Harry stood there in astonishment as his mind reeled, processing everything that he had just seen. For a while, he had begun to believe that Ron was just making up the cheating accusation as a way to excuse himself from the relationship while making it look like it was Harry’s fault. The smokey apparitions that the horcrux created made him think otherwise. 

His gut reaction at hearing the tears of his ex-lover were to go and comfort him, but he was immediately shaken from this as he remembered all of the times that he had been left bawling his eyes out with no one but his best friend to try and comfort him. Ron had caused him so much pain and grief, more than he already had from losing his parents and every father figure he had ever looked up to. 

The younger of the two wizards turned around as he was abruptly going to walk off, but something inside of him reminded him that it was just the locket speaking to them both. The sense of dark magic and resentment was still heavy in the air, as evil like that wouldn’t just disappear. Harry turned around again and slowly walked over to his ex-boyfriend. 

He kneeled down in the snowy leaves, pressing a hand to the space in between Ron’s shoulders. He rubbed slow circles until the other wizard turned to look at him. His eyes used to be so full of love and light, just like his soul was, but now they showed nothing but heartbreak and hurt. Harry immediately opened his arms and wrapped them around the other man so that they were pressed flush to each other. 

“I’m sorry for not believing you,” Harry whispered. The beginning of his heartfelt confession started and he couldn’t stop it, the words just tumbled from his lips. He explained what happened when he saw his parent’s graves and what happened before then. He was crying by the end of it, “Hermione is like a sister to me, okay? I’m so gay it’s not even funny, and she’s asexual so I couldn’t even physically cheat on her with you. The locket showing us doing that was just to make you angry and have you turn on me.”

“I’m so sorry Harry, so sorry,” Ron whispered. “I never wanted to hurt you, even when you were being such an ass during our fifth year. I always wanted to be there to support you and make you feel better and I ended up putting you through all of that like some kind of asshole,” he spat bitterly, the words so full of malice it made Harry’s stomach churn. “I’m the worst boyfriend ever.”

“Hey, no,” Harry shook his head immediately. “You just saved my life even though we weren’t together anymore! I think that makes you a pretty good boyfriend,” he laughed softly. He took a deep, shaky breath to try and steal his nerves before he leaned forward and briefly connected their lips. It was almost like they were getting together at thirteen all over again, with hesitant touches and blushing faces.

Ron moved his hand to cup the back of Harry’s head as he tried to make it deeper, but the raven-haired male pulled awake abruptly. “You really did hurt me, even if you didn’t mean to. I don’t think I can forgive you just yet,” he murmured.

“I understand. A-am I allowed to come back to the campsite with you or do you want me to leave again?” Ron asked nervously. He stood up and grabbed the damaged locket and the Sword of Gryffindor.

“I think you should come back to the tent with me. I may not be able to get back together with you as my boyfriend, but I think we can go back to being friends,” Harry replied. They then silently walked back to the campsite. Ron wordlessly placed the sword and locket on the small table within the tent and collapsed onto his bunk.

* * *

They were both woken up by Hermione that morning when she woke up to make breakfast. “You have got to be kidding me!” she cried as she saw the redhead back in the tent. “You have some nerve showing up back here after all you’ve done!”

“I-what?” Ron asked, groggy from sleep as he sat up on his bunk and looked over at the woman.

“Do you know what you did to Harry? I was so worried that he was going to end up doing something like take his own life in the middle of the night or when I was gone! He didn’t even care about the Deathly Hallows or finding the horcruxes! He never spoke to me and he barely ate anything,” she began to pace as she spoke, moving her hands to visually show how upset she was.

“Hermione…” Harry trailed off as he knew it was pretty much futile to try and get her to calm down when she was in a mood like this.

“You can’t just come charging back here when you caused this much damage to Harry, and then you didn’t even say goodbye to me, your best friend!” she finished, throwing her arms up in the air in exasperation.

Ron bowed his head slightly in shame before he began to explain to her what he had explained to Harry. She didn’t seem as convinced as Harry had felt, and stormed out with an angry huff.

* * *

Hermione didn’t warm back up to Ron the same way that Harry was. She spent most of her time out on watch or gathering supplies from Muggle grocery stores. She barely spoke to either of them but Harry could tell that she was calming down and getting used to the idea of Ron being forgiven. 

Several weeks after the redhead’s re-joining of their group, Harry finally felt confident enough with himself to rekindle their relationship as well. It was shaky in the beginning but with as much trauma as they were going through on a daily basis, it was easy to fall back into the pattern that they had always lived their lives in. They loved each other and nothing would keep them apart this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT CONTINUED: Harry laughed and kissed him quickly, "Very much so, you deserve it" (something along those lines feel free to change it) A few days later, Hermione has mainly been on lookout, ignoring Ron because she's still upset at him. Ron and Harry had shared some kisses but they weren't back together until Harry was ready. When they were all together in the tent, Harry tells Ron he wants to get back together. They snog each other passionately and Hermione, who has been used to their PDA ever since they started their hunt for horcruxes, sighed and goes outside. Ron brings Harry over to the bed, casts a silence charm and they start to have sex and Harry realizes how much he loves the red headed git and how glad he is that Ron is back.
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3A


	11. Pleasurably Painful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a Fred x Harry x George with sadomasochism???  
> For Luna_Dragonheard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexually explicit content, BDSM, sadomasochism, punishment, and dark scenes

One of their submissives had been bad. 

Fred and George had a set amount of rules that they gave to all of their scene partners, and they modified them as they worked out what their partners enjoyed and where the boundaries were. Harry was no exception to this, even though they were both romantically involved with him as well as maintaining the Dominant/Submissive relationship in the bedroom. Some of their rules included: asking permission before playing with someone else- including one of the twins if the other wasn’t present, not orgasming without permission, sending a text of themselves on their specific day, and taking full and complete care of themselves.

Harry had broken several of these rules, but most importantly he had broken the two rules that meant he got to be punished. A good deal of their submissives would break the orgasming and photo rule on purpose so that their dominants would have to make an appearance and punish them. Which was exactly what Harry had done.

His day to send a photo was Friday because his job as a cop left him with only a few days off and he had to work weekends most times. However, he hadn’t sent his photo all day and then the next day he sent his dominants a photo of his hand covered in pearly white cum while his cock was still red raw from orgasm.

It had taken about an hour for Fred and George to find someone to cover for them before they managed to get to their lover’s house. Luckily, Harry was also off work so they had all day to draw the scene out as long as they wanted to.

They were currently in the submissive’s bedroom with the curtains drawn and the lights turned on. Harry had already cleaned out in his excitement to be punished by the dominants. There were robes, whips, and a plethora of spanking paddles laid out on the silky bedspread in front of them.

“You’ve been a very bad boy, Harry,” Fred murmured as he cupped Harry’s chin in his hand and brought their eyes to each other. “You know we’re going to have to punish you.”

“Yes, Masters,” Harry breathed as his cock strained hard against his pants. George walked from the doorway to behind him, wrapping his arms around the submissive’s waist. Harry was so preoccupied with listening to the dirty reprimands flowing from Fred’s lips that he paid no mind to the other twin undoing his pants in record time.

“We should tie him up so that he doesn’t try and run,” George suggested once the lower hemisphere of clothes had been removed from their lover.

Fred made a pleased noise as he dipped his fingers underneath the cotton t-shirt Harry was wearing. The tips of his fingers just barely brushed against his heated skin, causing goosebumps to rise on the sensitive flesh. The pads danced over his skin as they rose higher and higher, pulling the fabric of his shirt up in the process. Soon Harry was completely naked, exposed in front of his boyfriends.

George grabbed their favorite rope off of the bed and began to wind it around their lover. He was expertly moving, tugging, tying, and wrapping it around the submissive until he was completely tied up. His arms were tied behind his back and around his shoulders with just enough room for him to adjust so that nothing would cramp.

“Now, I think thatI should be the one to punish him first,” Fred smirked as he walked to the other side of the bed where Harry had laid out all of his toys. The dominant brushed his hand over his favorite spanking paddle, before he lifted the whip into the air and smirked. “I think that two rules means two punishments. George, you take the whip and I’ll take the paddle,” he smirked even wider as his twin accepted the toy. 

George cracked the whip to the side of him, making a loud and startling noise. Harry moaned loudly into the sheets. Once they had finished tying him up, they had bent him over and pushed him over the side of the bed so that his ass was in the air and primed for punishment. 

“Look at you, dirty slut,” George whispered as he leaned down close to harry’s ear, “Already so fucking hard just from the sound of the whip.”

“You’re going to get twenty spankings and ten lashes,” Fred said as he walked around the other side of the bed, hitting the paddle against his hand. “You will answer the stoplight question every time one of us asks it of you. Use the safeword and the entire scene stops.”

“Do you remember the safeword, whore?” George asked, the question was important even if he was keeping himself down in the scene like usual.

“Voldemort,” Harry breathed. Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, had been the first villain that Harry had ever captured. Due to all of the gruesome mutilations and the death of his own parents being at his hand, the name killed the mood every time.

“Good, slut. You’ll get ten spankings and then five lashes and then the next ten spankings, so that you’ll be extra raw,” Fred smirked. “I expect you to count.”

“Yes, Master,” Harry moaned, resisting the urge to fuck down into the sheets. He was in enough trouble as it was, and he needed to be able to walk tomorrow for work. 

Fred raised his hand into the air with the paddle and then brought it down with the perfect amount of force across Harry’s ass. He had done this enough times, and had it done to him enough times, to know exactly how to make this pain feel like the world’s best sex. “One!” Harry mewled out as the sharp slap of the paddle sent spikes of pain throughout his ass and sent pleasure to his cock.

He perfectly counted out all of the spankings until they got to five, where he nearly forgot until he spat out with the word with a bite to his lips. “Master, please, me cock is so full, please!” he whimpered. 

“If you’re going to cum before we even get halfway through the punishment then maybe we should put you in a cage,” George suggested from where he was wrapping and unwrapping the whip around his hand. 

“First, tell me your color,” Fred began to pet his hair, trying to bring him back to the real world enough for the submissive to process his body’s needs.

“Green, please, I need something, I’m going to explode,” Harry whispered.

“If you can make it halfway through the punishment that we’ll let you cum before we continue,” George said, glancing at his brother to make sure that the other dominant agreed.

“Yes, please, please, yes, Masters!” the submissive whined, his fingers clenching and unclenching on nothing as he waited for it to continue. Fred quickly complied, raising the paddle back into the air before he brought it down sharply.

Harry felt raw and aroused as the paddle was brought down five more times, each marked by a sharp slap and then the word tumbling from his mouth. His mind had completely left him, allowing him to focus only on the feeling of arousal in his cock and the pain in his ass. He got to ten spankings and was asked a color, to which he simply answered green.

He released a sharp scream as the whip from the other dominant was brought down on the sore flesh, making a louder crack than was necessary for how much it actually hurt. There was a pink mark from where the paddle had been hitting him and now it was being accentuated by sharp red lines from the whip. He counted each of them as well, outside of the moans and shrieks that were tumbling from him quickly. There were only five strikes from the leather, and then he was asked his color again.

When he answered green, George dropped the whip down to the ground and grasped the ropes binding Harry down. He flipped the submissive over with one fluid motion and Fred wrapped a hand around his cock. It took two quick strokes before semen exploded from his balls all over their hands. 

“Masters, please, feels so good, yes, yes! God, yes, feels so good!” Harry moaned, tears slipping down his face at a rapid rate due to the feelings coursing through him.

“So good for us, taking it well,” Fred murmured. “Color? Can you handle the rest of your punishment?”

“Green, Masters, please, need the rest of it, want it,” Harry pleaded. The pain felt better than anything in his entire life ever had before.

George quickly flipped him back over, making sure that he was sturdily bent over the bed. He nodded briefly to his twin once he had finished and the spankings resumed. Harry counted them all off just like he was supposed to, and began moaning and screaming again as his cock filled with arousal again.

Fred asked him for his color at the five and ten mark, and then let George finish up the punishment once he had finished. As soon as the whip stopped coming down on Harry, they checked to make sure he was alright and got him off again.

George undid the ropes that were tying their submissive down as Fred got the bath to the right temperature and prepared for some serious aftercare. They praised him and took the very best care of him that they could, making sure that nothing bad would happen from this scene like all good dominants should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3A


	12. Overused, Overstimulated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a Slycerin x Harry (blaise, draco, Marcus and theo) Harry is in his 6 year of Hogwats and the war don't happen because Voldemort death when Harry was a baby. Harry is the bottom and if you can a little of sadomasochistic?  
> For Luna_Dragonheard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit content, polyamory, over-stimulation, BDSM, BDSM elements, and anal sex

Theo walked around the room, making sure that every nook and cranny had been sealed up and spelled so that no one would be able to come in an intrude on their moment. Blaise was sitting on Harry’s bed, completely in the nude as he made sure that he had the charms they were going to use on the later correct. Draco was perched at the edge of the bed, staring at the others as they worked. Marcus was standing behind Harry as the green-eyed teenager watched his boyfriends work. 

“You all shouldn’t be so nervous. It’s not like this is the first time we’ve all had sex together,” Harry chuckled softly as he watched their nerves.

“Yes, but this is the first time we’ve ever all used you one after the other,” Marcus replied, moving his chin as he spoke which dug it further into Harry’s shoulder.

“We want to make sure that nothing bad is going to happen like the other day,” Theo nodded. The boys all shuddered as they remembered being caught in the broom closet they were making out in by their own Head of House.

“Nothing like that is going to happen, because both you and I have made sure that not even a ghost can get through the spells,” Draco nodded firmly.

Harry was almost flabbergasted at the change he had seen in all of his boyfriends. For the first three years that they had gone to school together they were all conceited, shallow, and rude to anyone that wasn’t a pureblood supporter of the dark arts. Harry had been closer friends with a lot of the Gryffindors than he had been friends with them, but during their fourth year someone had managed to talk sense into them- their current Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Mad-Eye Moody. They had all changed over time to the people that they were now in their sixth year.

“Whatcha thinking about, pretty boy?” Marcus asked as he began to pepper kisses over his neck.

“I’m thinking about how much you all changed and how much I love you now,” he beamed brightly.

“Well, I think I’ve finally got the charms that I need to do down so we don’t hurt you at all,” Blaise said as he snapped the special book of charms shut, placing it on the nightstand next to him.

“Should we get started then?” Draco asked, raising a brow at them all.

“Yes,” Harry nodded as he peeled himself away from Marcus. All of the other wizards crowded around Harry’s bed as they began to remove their clothes. This is something that they did every time, folding them carefully and placing them on the bed closest to the bed that they would be having sex on. Normal couples may have made out while removing each other’s clothes but they much preferred keeping their school robes clean and pristine.

Once they were all naked they clambered up onto the bed, Harry in front of Blaise as he cast the charms on his boyfriend. The raven-haired man mewled as he felt the magic prying him apart and fucking him open. His boyfriends had done something like this before, but it seemed like the charm held none of the bad parts of being stretched and only contained the pleasure.

“Those sounds are going to drive me insane,” Marcus whispered as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. They had agreed that he could go first, so he wasn’t stepping out of line by doing so. 

“Get inside of me, I want to get this show on the road,” Harry whispered as he pushed them backwards so that his ass was pressed to his boyfriend’s thighs.

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Marcus moved his hands so that they were underneath Harry’s thighs, lifting him up a few inches. He removed one of his hands and wrapped it around his cock instead. He pressed the head of his member into the gaping entrance of his boyfriend. He then removed both of his hands and let Harry drop down onto his thick cock.

“Oh Merlin,” Harry moaned, tossing his head back onto the sturdy shoulder of his boyfriend as he rocked forward. 

Marcus held his hips, letting Harry move as he wanted to, “My name’s Marcus, not Merlin,” he thrust his hips up so that they rubbed perfectly against Harry’s prostate. Harry let out a small groan both in pleasure and at the bad joke that his lover had just made.

The words fell out of their minds as they began to rut and move against each other. Harry could feel every vein and twitch in the member inside of him as he rocked forward and back on the cock. Marcus would thrust up each time Harry got back to a certain point so that he could pound into his prostate. In under ten minutes they were both moaning loudly as they orgasmed, Marcus shooting his cum up into Harry.

The raven-haired teen barely got a moment to breath before he was being lifted off of his boyfriend and slid onto Blaise. The aforementioned teen wrapped one of his large hands around both of Harry’s wrists and pinned him against the wall that his bed was pressed against. He wrapped Harry’s legs around his hips and began to viciously pound into him.

Moans and happy noises fell from Harry’s mouth as he bucked into the thrusts and let pleasure overcome him. He had no idea how long he lasted with his second boyfriend before he was passed off to the third after another mewled out orgasm. 

“You’re all sloppy now,” Draco whispered as he slid his hard cock into Harry. The other man had his arms and legs wrapped around Draco’s body as the blond got onto his hands and knees. He fucked into him like that, sloppy and dirty just as they both liked it. Draco bit and nipped at the skin of his collarbone and neck as he fucked into him.

Harry had another quick orgasm and was filled with even more cum before he was passed off to Theo. This time, his boyfriend moved slowly and made love to him instead of fucking into him fast and dirty like all the others had. He could hear them getting cleaned up as the cock in his ass rocked in and out over and over again.

His own member ached so much from all of the orgasms that he had just experienced, threatening to explode as Theo wrang every bit of pleasure as he could from his lover. Kisses were pressed over every little mark that Draco had left and then over his lips.

When he finally orgasmed, the force of the overstimulation caused him to scream out in pain and pleasure, the pain just adding to his pleasure in the end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3A


	13. Prove to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do a smut one with Draco being very (very) dominant over Hermione ?  
> For kinkysash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit content, BDSM, BDSM elements, and oral sex

Hermione was perched on the edge of their bed, wearing Draco’s favorite lingerie. It cupped her breasts with opaque black fabric and then underneath it was the sheer lace in green that hung down to the tops of her thighs. The panties were the same silky fabric as what was covering her bosom but covered in the green lace. They connected to garter belts around the middle of her thighs and then connected to sheer black stockings that accentuated her legs perfectly. 

“What did I do to earn this?” the blond man asked as he opened the door and saw his wife waiting for him. He quickly crossed the space between the doorway and the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist. He brought their lips together in a passionate kiss, his hand flying to the back of her head to support her as he did so. 

When they pulled away they were both breathless and flushed, “What are you in the mood for today, my dear?” he asked.

“I think I’m in the mood to prove that I deserve Master’s cum,” she replied, licking her lips at the mere thought. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hooking one of her legs around his waist in the process. He let out an aroused growl as he placed both of his hands on her ass and moved them so that he was sitting on the bed and she was standing. 

Hermione untangled herself from his hold and dropped down to her knees, looking up at him through her shaggy bangs. He bit his lip and placed his hand underneath her chin to make her look up at him. “You better start sucking, young lady,” he commanded in a deep, husky voice.

She let out an excited mewl as the words traveled directly down to her cunt. Her hands flew forward and she undid the button and zipper on her husband’s pants. As soon as they were undone, she removed his belt from the loops and then threw it over to the side. She grasped the fabric of his pants and underwear, tugging them down so that they were completely removed from her husband.

While Hermione was doing that, Draco began to undo the buttons of his dress shirt. When he had finished undoing them he removed the sleeves from his arms and tossed it out to the side with the rest of his clothes.

Once he was completely naked, Hermione wrapped her hand around the base of his cock. She stroked up and down a few times before she brought the tip to her lips. She licked over the head, and then down to the base of his member. She went back up and took the head into her mouth. Her tongue wound around the tip a few times before she wiggled it in between the slit, smearing the taste of precum over her tongue.

“Fuck, you’re so good at this,” Draco moaned. One of his hands moved behind him so that he could prop himself up while the other hand moved to her hair. He wrapped his long, nimble fingers through her curly locks and tugged her head down onto his member. 

Hermione moved one of her hands to his thigh so that she could support herself. The other stayed at the base of his cock so that he entire member was being pleasured all at the same time. The words that soon tumbled from her husband’s mouth as she moved her head further and further down caused slick to ooze from her opening.

She buried her nose in the bush of hair at the top of his cock, sucking so hard that her cheeks hollowed out. She mewled as she felt his hand pull her hair slightly. Pleasure coursed through it, listening to what he was calling her.

“How do you know how to do this, you slut? You practice on guys when I’m away? Fuck, I bet you do,” Draco whispered. It was moments like these that he truly let his dominant side come forward, and he knew that his wife loved it. “You let other guys come in here and you suck their cocks so that you know how to do it for your master?”

Both of them knew that this wasn’t even remotely close to the truth, but it spurred both of them on regardless. “Fuck, you’re so good at this, taking my cock all the way down your throat.”

Hermione sucked as hard as she could as she slowly moved her head back and off of the member in her mouth. When she was up enough that she could use her tongue, she began to swirl it around his member. She pulled off with a loud popping noise and then moved her head back down to the base. She let her tongue go completely flat as she trailed it up the backside of his cock.

When she had licked an entire stripe, she sucked the air in and away from it. The blond moaned loudly as goosebumps rose on every inch of his flesh. She took the member back into her warm mouth as quickly as she could and began to bob her head up and down in a steady rhythm.

“Oh, fuck, baby,” Draco moaned. “I want you to cum with me. Pleasure you fucking clit so you cream in those panties,” he moaned, thrusting his hips up so her cock hit the back of her throat.

Hermione did as she was told, bringing the hand that had once been on his cock down to her cunt. She placed the hand so that the pads of her fingers were pressed to her entrance as she was grinding her clit into the heel palm of her hand. Pleasure echoed throughout her as she continued the motions with her mouth and hands.

Soon they were both cumming, Draco spilling his seed into her mouth as she orgasmed against her fingers, moaning slightly. She managed to swallow some of his cum, though a little bit dribbled from her lips and down her chin. 

Draco removed the cock from her mouth and wiped away the cum with his thumb. He picked her up and whisked her to the bathroom for a possible round two and some light aftercare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3A


	14. Casual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do Percy Weasley/Aunt Petunia Dursley casual sex, starting with drunken sex at the party? (EDITED TO FIT THE RULES)  
> For Axelex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit content, older woman/younger man, casual sex, and unprotected sex

Percy adored the relationship that he had with this woman. He would come over to her immaculate house, the two of them would talk about work and the neighborhood over tea, and then things would take a turn. 

This time, she had made chamomile and some form of coffee cake that he hadn’t been too interested in. He talked mostly about work since he had gotten a promotion and she had listened intently like she always did. When their cups and the kettle were empty, Percy rose from his chair and walked around her coffee table. She placed them down on the table and carried after him. The two of them quickly got through the house to the woman’s bedroom, where they would be safe from any view of the neighbors.

As soon as Petunia closed the door behind them, Percy wrapped his arms around her and pressed his mouth against hers. She moved her arms up so that they were wound around his neck as she kissed him back, weaving her fingers through his curly ginger locks.

He slowly walked them back towards the bed, using the leverage that he had around her waist to tip her backwards so that she fell back against the silky sheets. Petunia used her elbows to lift her back further onto the bed so that she was leaning back against the pillows. She reached her hand out and balled up the fabric of his shirt as she brought him down for another kiss. 

Percy reciprocated the kiss, using both of his hands to keep himself propped up above her. He removed one of them from the silky sheets below and began to rub them up and down her abdomen. He made sure that he didn’t get too close to her breasts or vulva just to make sure that he was teasing her the right way. 

“Oh, please, it’s been so long since the last time that you came over,” she mewled, arching up into the touch. 

“You’re already so desperate for me,” he tutted slightly. He removed her hand from his shirt and sat back on his heels. He began to remove the button up while staring directly at her. She crossed her legs as arousal began to leak out of her more than it had been before. 

She moved her legs away from him and began to tug off the ridiculous pumps that she was wearing. She raised one of her legs over to the side table next to the bed and used that to help her remove her stocking. 

Percy moaned at the sight, watching the translucent fabric unravel down her gorgeously shaped calves. Once it was completely removed from her, she threw it down to the ground. Percy did the same with his shirt. They were both moving a bit quicker now as they were both incredibly aroused from the shows that they had been giving the other. 

Once they were both completely naked, with items of clothing littered over the floor and the bed alike, Percy quickly moved forward and kissed Petunia again. Their hands roamed all over each other, touching each and every bit of skin that they could physically reach. They tugged and pulled on each other as the kiss became more fervent and passionate.

“I’m going to enter you now,” Percy warned as he reached down and grasped his cock in one hand. He waited until Petunia had nodded her consent and then pressed his head through her folds. He traced his thick member up and down her labia a few times, making sure to apply a bit of pressure when he got up to the clit. 

“Stop teasing before I decide I’m going to ride you into tomorrow,” she threatened. 

“Alright, alright,” Percy laughed slightly. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers again. He moved his cock back down to her entrance and pressed in so that just the tip was resting inside of her. He let a deep groan into the kiss as he began to push further and further into her, seating his cock deep within her body. 

“Percy,” she mewled, rocking her hips up to press her clit against his chest and get some more pleasure. 

“Petunia,” he replied, his voice having gone deep and husky. He stayed seated deep inside of her for some time so that they could both enjoy the new feeling. 

When he finally pulled out of her, he made sure that he did it as slowly as possible so that he could draw the pleasure out. Once he was out to the point of just the head of his cock resting inside of her slippery cunt, he thrust back into her with one smooth motion. He continued to do this, drawing a sharp moan out of her each time he thrust his hips deep into her.

They began to fuck and move against each other in a steady rhythm, Petunia arching her hips up each time Percy fucked his cock into her tight cunt. 

The redhead could feel his orgasm forming in the pit of his stomach, his eyes flying shut as the coil wound tighter and tighter. The amount of pleasure that finally shot him over the edge was when Petunia orgasmed, clenching her folds down around his cock as tightly as she could. Percy moaned loudly, burying his cock deep inside of her as pearly white cum shot out of him and deep into her. 

They stayed connected for a little longer before he pulled out of her and went to the en suite bathroom. She got up and walked with him, cleaning herself up as well. Neither of them talked to each other as they got cleaned up and then dressed again. It was always like this, and neither of them minded much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	15. Back in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you have omegaRon and betaHermione (15/16) travel back in time to the marauders time where ron ends up in a relationship with alpha sirius. He gets pregnant but at this time male omegas are looked down upon for some reason so when he gives birth (long labour like 18-20 hours with a 10lb+ baby cause he's a week overdue) it's hermione sirius James and remus that help him deliver because he feels unsafe with anyone else. (Hermione is the one prepared and looked up birth and gathered supplies) sirius encourages him when he says he's tired halfway through pushing because he's 15/16 and shouldn't be experiencing this type of pain  
> For something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Pregnancy, time travel, mpreg, A/B/O dynamics, secondary genders, birth, graphic birth, labor, and mentions of blood and gore

The wind howled as it beat against the windows, cascading wave after wave of heavy raindrops onto the pains of glass. Ron was lying in the middle of his bed with the nest of blankets that he had created at the beginning of his pregnancy surrounding him. It was still hard to believe that he was carrying the baby at all, and even harder to believe that he had become pregnant at sixteen. 

“Ron? Are you doing alright?” Hermione asked from the other side of the room. She had books spread out all around her, covering her lap and most of the desk that she was sitting at. She had been reading as much as possible to try and make up for the time that they could be missing at school. She was also studying ways to get them back to their own time, and everything she could about magical male omegan pregnancies.

“I miss being home,” Ron sighed as he placed a hand behind him and hefted himself up a bit. “I know we’re technically still at Hogwarts, but I miss being back with Harry and my siblings. I love Sirius, and I wish that he could come with us… but I just want to go home. I wish that none of this had ever happened…”

Tears began to slowly escape from his eyes and slip down his face, cascading in specific patterns that met at his chin and dripped down onto his shirt. Hermione quickly removed the book from her legs and was by his side in a second. Once she got permission to enter his nest, she crawled in next to her best friend. The beta wrapped her arms around him and brought him in for a tight hug. “I know that this has been hard on you, and I can’t imagine what it’s like knowing that back where we belong your mate is two times your age… but you can do this. You’ll have your baby any time now and you’ll love them so much that you won’t have time to think about anything else.”

“I know you’re trying to help Hermione, but shut up,” Ron whispered into the fabric of her shirt. 

“Yes, alright, I’m sorry,” she apologized quickly. She maneuvered herself and the pregnant omega so that they were propped up against the headboard and sitting close to each other. 

“I’m scared for the baby to come, Hermione. I’m glad that we were able to stay in the castle after the accident, but everyone here still hates people like me,” he whimpered, shying away from nothing and into her. 

Hermione had gotten used to this kind of behavior, as it had been happening frequently in the last nine months. All omegas, male or female, tended to become more docile and fearful of everything when they were carrying as it was their bodies natural instinct and helped them protect their children when in the womb. “I know you are, but you’ll have me and Remus. Sirius will be there too, and hopefully the baby will get here before it’s time for us to go back home.”

“Do you think that the Sirius in our time remembers who I am? Who our daughter is?” Ron asked after a moment of thinking and taking her words in.

“I don’t know, Ron. I- time travel is complicated. I wish I had never broken that Time Turner,” she sighed, rubbing her forehead with the palm heel of her hand.

“It wasn’t your fault. That stupid stuck up seventh year tripped out,” Ron defended as he reached over and rubbed her arm awkwardly. The size of her overdue belly made it hard for him to do just about anything nowadays. 

She sighed, letting her hands fall back into her lap uselessly. “I know, I still feel bad. If I hadn’t broken the time turner then you wouldn’t have gone into heat around unmedicated alphas and ended up pregnant.”

Ron gave a small wince. “I’m glad that it was Sirius. He was already courting me before-” he stopped suddenly as his face contorted in pain. “Oh, ow,” he whimpered. His hands shot out from his side as soon as he saw that she was offering him her own. He grasped her hand tightly and squeezed it as he dealt with the pain. It began in his spine around his hips and then slowly grew until his entire pelvis felt like it was contracting, before it wrapped around his entire swollen stomach.

“False contractions again?” she asked worriedly.

“No, this one feels a bit different,” he whispered, his voice coming in a short gasp. The contraction lasted for a while longer before it ended and he was able to relax again. “I think I might finally be in labor.”

“We won’t know for some time though,” Hermione worried. She wiggled away from her friend and out of the nest, grabbing a piece of paper from her research. She tore it off, looking at the clock. She quickly wrote down the time that he had had the contraction and about how long she thought that it had lasted. She had done something like that when he had had false contractions before, especially when his due date came and went. 

“I wish they would just get here already,” Ron hissed to his stomach as he moved his hands up and down the dome extending from his stomach.

“Babies come whenever they want to come. Apparently children can live up to a month past the due date inside of their mothers sometimes,” Hermione said as she pointed to one of the books that she had been reading earlier.

“I sincerely hope that is not your plan,” Ron said once more to his bump. The baby responded by kicking visibly on the top of the bump.

“You shouldn’t have to wait too much longer,” Sirius’ deep voice rang through the rooms as he quickly entered and rushed over to his mate.

James and Remus followed behind him, bringing with them a few of the supplies that Hermione had asked for. James had food for them both while Remus had a washbasin, some towels, and several medical items from the hospital wing. “Sorry that we’re late, Peter wouldn’t listen to us when we tried to give him an excuse,” Remus chuckled.

“We told him that we were coming to see you two and he got huffy,” James chuckled as he placed the food down on the only open space on the desk.

Ron let out a low growl at the name of the other omega. He still loathed hearing about his former rat, even if he couldn’t tell the three teenagers in front of him why he loathed Peter so much for future related reasons. Sirius let out a light chuckle as he got permission to enter the nest and climbed in next to his omega. He moved Ron around so that the redheaded omega was situated in between his legs. Ron loved to be in that position because it helped alleviate some of the aggravating pressure he got from being this pregnant.

“Ron had a contraction, we think the baby might be coming,” Hermione informed the group as she grabbed one of the muffins on the table and began to peel off the rapper.

“Let me smell you,” Sirius hummed. At times, when their omegas were in labor, alphas could smell it. It was part of a survival instinct to help them get their mates to safe locations so that the pup could be born without threat.

“Mm,” Ron replied as he lolled his head to the side. Sirius pressed his nose against the scent gland hidden under milky white skin and breathed in heavily. Ron released his scent, filling the entire room with an orange, his own scent, and milk, coming from the pregnancy, smell.

“Love, I think that it’s finally happening. We’re going to meet our daughter,” Sirius cheered with a wide smile. “I currently want to skin James alive and make sure that you’re only ever in your nest.”

Ron let out an excited noise as he heard that his pregnancy was finally going to be coming to an end. He knew that birth wouldn’t be easy, nor would the labor, and it would probably be made harder by his insistence that he only be surrounded by the few people currently present in the room. Despite these things, he was overjoyed to hear that his pregnancy would finally be coming to an end and he would get to meet his baby.

“Are you sure that I have to be here?” James whimpered. He hated being around anything related to blood, and even just thinking about the birth was making him a bit pale.

“If Ron is going to go to the hospital wing or have a Mediwitch here when he gives birth, he’s going to need all the help he can get. Which means we have to stay with him,” Remus nodded.

“Plus, it’ll give you experience for when you and Lily finally decide that you’re going to have a baby!” Sirius chirped.

James turned a bright red color, “We’re sixteen, Sirius! We don’t even know if this courtship is going to work out.”

Ron and Hermione shared a quick look and laughed softly. The group continued talking and eating. Ron had a few more contractions as time passed later and later into the night. Things were moving slowly, but he was just glad that things were happening at all.

* * *

Ron had been having contractions every half hour for nearly ten hours by the time that things began to actually pick up. He moved from position to position to try and get comfortable as the contractions started having pressure as well as pain added to them. The pressure began once they were ten minutes apart and already lasting for a minute.

The current position that he was in involved Sirius, who let out a whimper of worry whenever another contraction started up. They were standing next to the nest, with Ron wrapped around him. The omega’s arms were around his neck and his forehead was pressed against the alpha’s collarbone. Sirius was helping him stay up by wrapping his arms around the waist of his lover. The two of them were swaying back and forth slowly and rhythmically. 

Every time that a contraction started, Hermione would come over and start to rub soothing circles on her best friend’s back. In between them, she read over the parts of the books that contained explanations on midwifery and birth for male omegas, and checked that they had all the supplies that they needed. Every so often she would send James and Remus under the invisibility cloak to get something that they might need.

Ron let a stream of curses fall from his mouth as another contraction wrapped around his stomach. “Congrats, baby. We’ve moved on from ten minutes to nine,” Sirius whispered, kissing his forehead as he looked to the clock again. Hermione wrote down the time and then walked behind her friend, rubbing his back once more.

“If you say something like that again, I will personally make sure that you can never, ever impregnate another omega,” he whispered, the pain making him more than a little irritable. Once it had passed he breathed out a sigh of relief. “Sorry, I love you.”

“I know, baby. I know. I love you so much, thank you for doing this for me and our pup,” Sirius murmured against the red locks on his forehead.

“Does labor normally take this long?” James asked when he returned with another armful of towels.

“He’s only been in labor for ten hours, James. This could still be considered early labor as well,” Hermione explained. 

“Pressure, pressure!” Ron whined as he stopped moving and held completely still. He let out a soft gasp as water gushed from his legs all at once. It wasn’t even completely clear, there was a good deal of amniotic fluid and some traces of blood.

Hermione smacked James as he made a grossed out noise and rushed over to help the omega. She and Sirius got him back into the nest after removing his pants and underwear. She cast the charm that she needed to over his stomach, getting a floating view of his cervix. She held her hand up to it to see how dilated he was and sighed slightly. “You’re only six centimeters along, you’ve got a ways to go.”

* * *

Ron knew more than anyone that he had a long way to go, as he was still in labor close to another ten hours later. His contractions had slowly gotten closer and closer together to the point where they were basically on top of each other. Now that his water had broken they were able to do things like have him in the bath so that the water could help with the birthing and cleanup process. 

He hated himself for even thinking of something like this, but he was beginning to resent his mate and the pregnancy. He was sixteen, he should have been worrying about exams and going out with his friends not laboring through an entire day to bring a baby into the world. This shouldn’t have been what he was doing at his age, and yet here he was. He refused to let the train of thought continue. This was his baby and he was going to love them even if he was having them this young.

“You’re finally ten centimeters dilated, Ron. You should push whenever you feel comfortable,” Hermione informed him as she cast the spell on him for the final and last time that night. She cast another charm on him that would prevent him from defecating as he pushed.

Sirius was sitting in front of the tub that Ron was kneeling on. The omega reached out and took both of his mate’s hands, bringing his forehead to rest on Sirius’ shoulder. Remus was standing next to Hermione, both of them waiting to catch the baby and begin the charms when they finally arrived.

Ron bore down as hard as he could with each contraction, but the baby was moving incredibly slowly. He cried out in pain as the infant began to move lower and lower down inside of his body. He could feel the body of his child descend out of the uterus and into the birth canal, feel each little push bringing her closer and closer to the world. 

Overall, it took him nearly an hour and half to push the baby to crowning, which turned out to be worse than the endless pusing. He was so close to having his baby in his arms and being over all the pain that he could almost taste it, and then he could feel the baby’s head moving back up inside of him for a good five minutes as he pushed.

As soon as the head was out of him, Remus cast a spell on the water to keep the baby from inhaling anything as Hermione got to the other side of the bath with a towel. She began to clean the baby’s head off and then caught the infant as Ron pushed again. 

The omega collapsed against his mate, barely able to turn himself around so that Hermione could place the baby on top of his chest. “Hey there, hello little one,” Ron cooed as he brought his hand down and touched the downy hair on the infant. 

Remus cast a charm to get the cord tied and cut without either of them having to do much, just in case they would have done something wrong. “James, we need you to come and clean the baby while we attend to Ron,” he called.

The alpha nodded and rushed over to help. While he hated blood and anything that had to do with bodies, watching the omega labor for several hours made him a little bit more willing to help. He carefully took the infant from his best friend and brought them over to the wash basin. As soon as the baby was removed from their mother’s chest they began to screech and scream.

The next several minutes were a whirlwind for the new parents. All Ron could think about was how much he wanted his baby back safely in his arms. Charms were cast on him and he was cleaned, dried and clothed. Sirius moved him back to the nest and then walked to the bathroom. When he returned, he had their little baby nestled safely in his arms. 

“You did it, good job,” Sirius beamed as he laid their newborn down in Ron’s arms. The omega let out a loud purr as he scented his baby to help calm them down. He allowed his instincts to take over as Sirius unbuttoned his shirt and he was able to feed the baby. “We have a little girl.”

“This is the one part of the future that I don’t know. I don’t know what I should name her,” Ron whispered, leaning heavily back against the bed. He let his body be supported by Sirius as the alpha climbed into the bed. The couple could hear their friends moving around in the other room as they cleaned things up and prepared to go to class (James and Remus, not Hermione), but neither of them could bring themselves to care.

Sirius smiled softly, “You don’t have to know the future to know that her name should be Sophia.”

“Sophia Weasley-Black?” Ron tried, a bright smile spreading across his tired face. His daughter was perfect, and she always would be, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	16. Just Ask (Continuation of 'Back Together, With an Addition')

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ould you do a sequel to chapter 77 (I liked this story) where's it's 5 or so years later and Ron finds out he's pregnant with twins or triplets because Fred and George tested another potion on him again without him knowing (he finds out when he's 12 weeks cause he started showing) and after he gives birth and family is visiting he tells molly that it was them again  
> For Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Pregnancy, mpreg, magical pregnancy, birth, graphic birth, and non-consensual body modification

Ron smiled softly as he heard the pounding of little feet rushing through the house. He was able to drop the wand he had been using to cook down on the counter just in time for him to bend down and scoop his son up into his arms. “Look at you, you’re getting so big!” he praised with a wide smile. He had positioned his son to sit on his hip with Hugo’s little legs on either side of his body. He turned his head to the side and kissed the toddler’s face as he grabbed his wand again.

“Too big for cuddles?” Hugo asked, his little hands grabbing the fabric of Ron’s shirt to keep him in his father’s arms.

“You’re never going to be too big for cuddles if I have anything to say about it,” Ron replied with a smile.

“Okay,” he yawned, rubbing his eyes with one hand. It was hard to believe that his son, who had seemed so small for so long, was going to be turning five in just a few short months. Ron had had him when he was fifteen, and now Hugo was going to be turning five and Ron was already twenty. 

Ron grabbed his wand again and finished making their breakfast. He listened to his son as Hugo talked about how excited he was to go to preschool, something that Hermione had suggested he do to socialize with other children his age. He put Hugo down on his chair in the connected dining room and then put the food on the table. 

“Smells wonderful, Ron,” Viktor murmured as he wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist. 

“You say that every morning,” the redhead laughed as he turned his head and kissed the stubbled cheek of his lover. They all sat down around the table and got the food portioned out. Ron was in the middle of cutting up his son’s second pancake when he remembered his work obligations for the day, “The twins wanted me to come in and help them with some things around the house. I told them I would since I don’t have anything to do at the Ministry recently.”

“As long as they don’t make you try another one of their pregnancy potions,” Viktor teased. That had become a bit of an inside joke between the two of them since they had discovered that Ron’s older brothers had been semi-responsible for the conception of their son.

“Hey, that’s how we got Hugo!” Ron laughed. 

“Me?” Hugo asked, his mouth still full of syrup-coated pancake.

“Yes, you,” Ron booped his nose with his forefinger. He turned back to his husband, “Would having another baby really be so bad?”

“Of course not. As long as I don’t have to help you give birth on a hill in the middle of nowhere,” Viktor chuckled. He leaned over and pressed a brief kiss to the redhead’s lips, but it was enough to make Hugo wrinkling his nose and mutter ‘ucky’ under his breath.

Ron chuckled softly. “Do you have to go to practice today? I don’t know how long I’m going to be at the shop and I’d feel guilty asking Harry and Ginny to pick him up.”

“I’ll leave practice early. It’s not like we’re going to be trying anything new anyway,” Viktor shrugged instead. The conversation continued as it normally did while they ate. Ron took the dishes into the kitchen once they were finished eating. After three failed attempts at the charm that his mother normally did for the part of the housework. He settled on just loading them into the mostly untouched muggle dishwasher the house had come with. 

He smiled softly as he heard Hugo laughing and joking with his father as Viktor tried to get the four-year-old into some kind of normal clothes. Ron went to their bedroom and finished making the bed before he began to search for his own clothes. The door opened and shut as Hermione came to pick Hugo up and drop him off at the muggle preschool she had found for her own children- who hadn’t even been conceived or born yet.

Ron hummed softly to himself as he got a dress shirt on and then began to look for the pants he wanted to wear. Once he found them, he slid them on and tried to button them. He tried for a solid five minutes but was unable to make the two pieces of fabric join together with a button. 

Suspicion began to creep up on him as he looked down at his stomach. Instead of just being bloated like he was suspecting, his stomach was rounded from the bottom of his abdomen to just above his belly button. He slowly began to put the pieces of the puzzle together, remembering the increased appetite that he had had, just like when he had gotten pregnant with Hugo. “Hey Viktor?” Ron called.

“Yes, love?” the older wizard asked as he came to the doorway of their bedroom.

“You know how we were talking about kids earlier?” Ron asked weakly. “I think that more kids might be happening sooner rather than later.”

Viktor just stood there for a moment, eyes wide with shock and astoundment. “You think that you’re pregnant?”

“I can’t get my pants to fit, and my stomach is still hard. I’ve also had increased appetite just like I did when I had Hugo,” he nodded.

“There-there’s a charm that we should try, right? Your mother gave us that necklace on our wedding night because she was hoping for more grandkids,” the other man nodded as he walked further into their room. He walked quickly to the small jewelry box that they kept things like their engagement rings and family heirlooms in. 

Ron sat shakily on the edge of the bed as he watched Viktor pull the pendant from the box. He held up one of his hands and watched his husband place the necklace over his hand. A magic word that he couldn’t bother to actually hear was spoken and he watched the necklace begin to gently swing north to south. 

“This means I’m pregnant, doesn’t it?” the redhead whispered, eyes wide with surprise. 

“Yes, we’re going to have another baby!” he cheered, leaning forward quickly to kiss his lips. “Do you remember what north to south means?”

“I think that means girl,” Ron giggled softly. “We’re going to have a baby girl, Viktor!”

“I know!” the redhead giggled as he heard the accent in his lover’s voice thicken considerably with excitement. The giggle turned into more of a laugh as he was scooped off of the bed and kissed silly. Even if they hadn’t talked about kids or even thought about then since Hugo and the war, they were still overjoyed to be fathers again. 

* * *

Just as they had expected, Molly was overjoyed at hearing that she was going to be a grandmother again. She had spent a lot of time at the beginning of the pregnancy over at their home, and now it seemed like she basically lived with them as she waited for Ron to go into labor. After they had found out that they were having twin girls from the muggle doctor Hermione had made them go to with Ron disguised as a transman, Molly began to talk about her own pregnancy with the twins.

The rest of the family and their friends had taken it well, but none of them were nearly as clingy as Ron’s mother. Viktor’s family had been apathetic at best, which they always were when it came to their son. 

Hugo had taken it worst out of their entire family. He wasn’t accustomed to the idea of having to share his fathers with anyone, so the idea of getting two little sisters didn’t settle well with him. Luckily, since Molly was over so often she was able to help him become a little more comfortable with the idea. The meltdowns and temper tantrums had all but completely ceased and now he seemed almost excited anytime the twins were mentioned.

Ron and Hugo were currently napping together in the master bedroom. Ron was lying on his side with his huge pregnant belly pressed against several pillows in an attempt to make him comfortable. Hugo was wrapped around the belly and sleeping while drooling down on the bed. 

The redhead hadn’t been feeling very well all day, so he had spent most of the day napping. He knew that he twins were probably going to be coming soon as he recognized some of the early-labor symptoms that he had had when Hugo was born. 

“Hey buddy,” Viktor smiled softly as he walked in and saw that his son was just beginning to wake up. He got onto the edge of the bed and kissed both of the sleeping people on their foreheads. He loved them more than anything in the world.

“Viktor, could you take Hugo down to my mom? I think I’m going into labor,” Ron mumbled as he woke up and felt the swelling sensation of pressure in his lower back.

“Of course. I’ll take her down and then pack him a bag. Do you think You’ll be okay without me?” he asked, worry evident on his face.

“I handled pre-labor contractions just fine when I didn’t know what they were with Hugo. You won’t even be gone that long,” the redhead nodded.

“Is Papa going to be okay, Daddy?” Hugo asked as he kissed his mother’s forehead. He had just been lifted in Viktor’s arms when Ron balled his hands into fists around the blankets underneath him, pain wrapping around his stomach tightly. 

“He’s going to be just fine, baby,” Viktor promised, kissing his cheek. 

Just as he left, Molly bustled up the stairs and found her son. Viktor was able to return without their son, who was now being watched by Harry and Ginny until the twins were born. Hours passed rather uneventfully, with minor contractions with stronger ones peppered in. Viktor got Ron to eat some light things so that he could keep up his strength. The redhead mostly napped so that he could have as much energy as possible when the hard part came.

He got less and less talkative the more the pain began to take over him. He was in more pain that he had been with Hugo, possibly because he had been anticipating it. He changed position several times as he labored, using a yoga ball and his husband when things got to be a bit too much. 

Ron’s water broke around midnight that night, and then the labor really began to progress. He was back on the bed and pushing within the hour, fully dilated and everything. Viktor laid on the bed behind him with Ron situated in between his legs, holding both of his husband’s hands. 

The first baby was born after an hour of pushing, and Viktor had to leave his husband so that he could go wash her while Ron was still preoccupied with bringing their third child into the world. The contractions were still coming so close together that the redhead couldn’t even meet his daughter properly as she had her first few minutes in the world.

The second baby was born a mere ten minutes after the first one, slipping right into her grandmother’s arms. Molly placed the infant onto Ron’s chest and he let out a near-hysterical giggle. “Hey there baby,” he cooed, bringing his hand up to her face.

“Two identical little ones,” Molly chuckled as she tied off the cord and snipped it. She magicked away the placentas and the other bits of mess that had been created during the birth. She got her son cleaned up with a simple charm and then dressed with another. She took the screaming, messy baby off of his chest just in time for Viktor to finish with the older one.

“We’re in for a mess of trouble. You remember how hard Hugo was?” Ron laughed softly as he sat up in the bed slightly. He winced as he was still sore and uncomfortable in his nether regions, but the whining from his baby made him ignore it. 

“We can do it. We’re a team,” Viktor said softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He got the second baby placed into his arms just as Ron had unbuttoned his shirt and got the eldest twin to latch on.

“They’ll need names, dears,” Molly chuckled as she looked over them.

Ron leaned back against the bed, too focused on the odd feeling that nursing, especially two babies at once, brought. Viktor leaned over his side and wrapped an arm around his shoulder as he looked at the two faces of his babies. “Rose, for one of them,” Ron yawned.

“I think Natasha is good for the younger one,” Viktor nodded in agreement.

Both parents became mesmerized with their children after that, and Molly smiled softly. She would be able to hold her new grandchildren plenty after this when she was helping with late-night feedings and the like. She silently slipped out of the room and back downstairs. 

“So are the babies here yet or what?” George asked from where he was seated on the couch next to his twin in the living room.

“Why are the two of you here? No one other than me, the twins, Viktor and Ron are supposed to be here,” she demanded, placing her hands on her hips sullenly. 

“Well, we just thought that we should be the fourth and fifth people to see them,” Fred shrugged. 

“Seeing as we helped with the conception and all,” George grinned.

Both of the twins stopped smiling as they saw the enraged look that took over their mother’s features. “You two will tell me what you did this instant!”

“Well, it was just supposed to be a prank! You know we used one of the new potions we created on Ron in his fourth year and that’s how he got Hugo. We were coming up with a potion that would make someone start a period regardless of what gender they were or how old they were, but we gave him the wrong one and so he got pregnant again instead,” George explained, wincing slightly.

She sighed, rubbing her forehead with one hand. “I can tell that Ron and Viktor are happy with their new arrivals and they love being parents, but next time ask. Do you know how stressful suddenly finding out you’re pregnant can be?” she sighed.

“You’re not mad at us?” Fred asked after they both shook their heads and sat there in the silence for a moment.

“I’m furious with the both of you,” she seethed. “The only reason that you aren’t being lectured right now is because I’m also elated I just got two new grandbabies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	17. Survivor's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy Weasley/Amelia Bones (Angst; Fluff & Smut ) Survival AU (Amelia Bones)  
> For Axelex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Older woman/younger man, trauma, PTSD, nightmares, panic attacks, mentions of torture, and attempted murder

Whimpers traveled through the otherwise silent air of the house, filling the room with a kind of fearful trepidation. The other occupant of the bed picked up on the sounds through his light doze. He rolled over and quickly placed a hand on his lover’s scared shoulder, shaking it lightly.

Amelia opened her mouth and let out a terrified shriek as her sleep-idled mind turned his hand waking her up into an enemy. She kicked the blankets away from her as the fear shook her awake. She scrambled over to the side of the bed, bringing her legs up to her chest as she covered her head with her hands.

“Amelia, Amelia,” Percy whispered as he reached for her, his heart aching madly in his chest. “You’re okay, it’s just me. It’s Percy.”

“No, no, you have to leave me alone. No matter what you do, I’m not going to tell you what you want to know,” she sobbed, tears rushing down her face at a rapid rate. 

“I don’t want you to tell me anything, love. I’m not going to hurt you, I love you,” Percy whispered. He had gotten better at calming her down from this state, but he would never be the best person to do it. He struggled with his emotions and helping others through theirs was even harder. 

He silently moved across the bed and placed a hand on her sweaty back, moving her hair to the side and over her shoulder. He began to rub her back in careful, rhythmic circles. “Amelia, you’re okay. I promise that you’re not back there. You’re okay.”

She began to shake and whimper, bringing her body in even closer to itself. Her entire body was consumed with the tremors, causing goosebumps and panicked sweat to cover her skin. Percy pulled away from her for a moment and grabbed the blanket from their bed. He swept it around her, making sure that it was tight enough to have a comforting pressure without feeling trapping. 

He moved off of the bed and walked around to her side, where he turned on the lamp with a small press of a button. “Amelia, you’re alright,” he said again as he sat down on the edge of the bed in front of her. “Can you look at me, please?”

Percy made sure that his voice was calm, pleading, and steady as he spoke. If he sounded too harsh or too much like what her attacker had sounded like she might be thrown even deeper into her flashback. She slowly turned her head up and looked into his dark eyes. “See, it’s just me,” he said softly. 

The redhead reached out slowly and took her hand into his own. He brought his lover’s knuckles up to his mouth and kissed them softly. “I don’t know what your nightmare was about, but I can assure that you’re okay. Nothing and no one is going to hurt you anymore, Amelia.”

“You don’t know what it was like,” she whispered, slowly unfolding from herself. 

Percy moved the blanket off of her while she moved. He kept it on her as she was still shivering harder than someone in a snowstorm. He got up onto the bed next to her, even though there was only enough room for him to sit half on and half off of the bed. “Maybe you could tell me, then? The only way for me to understand is for you to help me. I can understand if you don’t want to relive that.”

“I think, perhaps, that talking about it would help me cope,” she replied, pursing her lips together tightly. Percy could still see the deep red lip stain she had worn to work yesterday on the flecks of dry skin threatening to peel off. 

“You can trust me, love,” he whispered softly.

She nodded slowly, taking a deep breath to steal her nerves. “You know that I never let Fudge push me around. I always made sure to stand my ground and be as fair as possible. This was good for me and good for the people that I worked with, but when the war really started it ended up getting me into trouble. I wouldn’t be corrupt like the rest of the Ministry was becoming, and that made He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named angry. He sent wave after wave after wave of his followers to find out everything they could about me so that he could use it against me. At first he just wanted me fired, so that I couldn’t keep doing what I was doing. The more he found out about me, and the more he realized that I had been nothing but fair and practical, the more he realized that I was more of a threat than he had first anticipated,” she stopped and shuddered.

Percy threaded their fingers together and rubbed his thumb against her knuckle comfortingly as he waited for her to continue.

She took another deep breath, looking away from Percy so that he couldn’t see the tears swelling in her blue eyes. “I knew that when he decided to kill you there was no getting out of it. He was already trying to get me fired and killing me would do one better than that because I would be completely out of the picture for him. I had already supported Dumbledore and Potter, but now I was actually feeding them information so that they could use it. Of course, I kept giving the Order the information that they needed after Dumbledore passed away. 

“You-Know-Who sent several of his followers to kill me once they had spent six months trying to find something against me and still couldn’t. I was able to fight them off long enough that they wanted to torture me before they killed me,” Amelia paused, swallowing harshly. “They took me and they did so many horrible things to me, things that I can still feel today.”

Silence took over the room for a moment. Percy opened and closed his mouth a few times before he gathered up his courage and said, “Is that… is that where the scars came from?”

“Yes,” she nodded, swallowing again. “I hate thinking about it, but it’s something that my mind likes to bring up often. I think about it when I see the children of the men and women who hurt me, even if they had no part in it. I see it almost every time I close my eyes. I can still feel it, feel the way that my life drained out of me…”

“But you were saved, and now you’re here with me and you’re safe,” Percy murmured, giving her hand a squeeze just to prove that he was real.

“I know, love, I know,” she nodded. “I love you more than anything, I want you to know that.”

“I know,” Percy replied. He turned his head to the side and kissed her cheeks softly. “I know that you love me, but I want you to know that you’re safe now. Was the dream just about what they did to you?”

“Yes,” she nodded, swallowing harshly once more. She had stopped shaking and was now looking a bit more like her regal self, something that made his heart melt adoringly.

“Well, that’s not happening anymore. Would you like me to stay up with you while you try to go back to sleep? We both have work in the morning and should be at least decently rested,” he hummed.

“I would love that, dear, thank you,” she nodded.

Percy got off her side of the bed and went around to his own. He crawled back up onto the bed and tucked himself underneath the blanket. Amelia turned off the light and then slid down so that she was lying close to Percy. The redhead reached out and touched her face gently, smiling as she pressed into the gentle touch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	18. Eating Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do Lily Evans X James Potter X Marge Dursley  
> For Lil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Mentions of stalking, threats of death, and polyamory (F/F/M)

Lily hummed softly to herself as she paced around the house. She had a fussy newborn cradled in her arms and she was desperately trying to get him to calm down. Marge hadn’t been able to take time off of her job, so she wasn’t home to help, and James had just run out of paternity leave.

“Please, Harry,” Lily whispered as she brought her spare hand up to her son’s face. She gently caressed the soft baby skin of his cheek and smiled as the cries turned into a little gurgle of appreciation. “There’s my happy baby boy,” she beamed. 

She walked down the hall again until she reached the nursery, where she laid the baby down. “Crookshanks, you’ll watch him, won’t you?” she asked the fluffy orange cat that jumped up on the changing table next to her. “I have to make dinner, but I don’t want to wake him up now that I’ve just got him to go down for his nap.”

The cat gave her a small meow of acknowledgement, hoping into the crib. She watched with a small smile as Crookshanks laid down next to Harry, bright eyes transfixed on the infant. Lily gave him a gentle pet down his course fur and then left to hurry downstairs.

She had just finished dinner when Harry began to cry again. She disappeared upstairs just as the door opened and her girlfriend entered. “Lily, love? You home?”

“Yes, I’m home,” she replied breathlessly as she hurried down the stairs. “Sorry, I was changing the baby.”

“You have duties as a mother and they are more important than anything else in the world. We wouldn’t want this little man to be uncomfortable, would we?” she replied with a soft chuckle. She took the baby from her girlfriend when the oven went off and alerted Lily to the fact that dinner was close to burning.

Harry woke up and gave a cute gurgle as he looked up at his other mother. When Lily had gotten pregnant, they had discussed the kind of dynamic that they wanted their relationship to take on now that they were having a child. All three of them had agreed that Lily and Marge would be mothers to the baby despite Lily being the one to carry him. 

“Do you think that James will be getting home on time?” Lily called. “I worry about him with all the things that are happening now,” she sighed.

“He should be getting home any minute now. Nothing bad has happened to him, you know that. He can handle himself,” Marge replied. “And you two will be going into hiding soon anyway.”

“I don’t want to go into hiding. It feels so cowardly. And we won’t be able to see you,” she sighed. 

“Maybe you could,” Marge suggested. She slowly walked over to the table and sat down, moving Harry so that the baby was lying with his head against her collarbone and his but supported by her arm. “That bad wizard man you keep talking about, he wouldn’t ever suspect you of using a Muggle as your secret keeper.”

“I don’t know if that would work,” she hummed. “He could know that we’re close with you, and he has no hesitation when it comes to killing Muggles,” she sighed.

“Girls, Harry, I’m home!” James called as he opened the door and quickly walked inside. He fixed the charms that they put over all of the doors and windows into the house. 

“Welcome home!” Lily called with a bright smile as she brought the dishes over from the kitchen and began to set the table.

Their partner quickly walked over to where they were, giving Marge a brief kiss to the lips before he looked over to his wife, “Lily, you look awful. Did you nap today like you said you were going to?” James asked.

“I didn't have time to nap, I had to be a mom,” she chuckled. “But that’s okay, I love Harry and I love being able to take care of him.”

“How about you take tonight to have a bath and do something for yourself?” James suggested. 

“That would give me extra time for baby cuddles,” Marge grinned. She loved getting to have the baby in her arms more than anything else, mostly because it gave her an excuse to spoil him rotten.

“Well, I suppose I could,” she brought the meal over to the table and sat down. They were able to eat and talk about work in relative peace, even if Harry did demand to be fed towards the end. They didn’t get many nights when the three of them were all able to eat at the same time either because of James’ and Marges’ work or because of something that happened with the Order. They all loved it when they actually got the chance to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	19. The Incubus' Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i read a story once where Draco was super powerful, I love stories like that. So, i was wondering if you could write a story where its post war, and Draco comes into his creature inheritance and is a super powerful sub. Only if you're still taking prompts.  
> For DracosDirtyMistress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit content, older man/younger man, and heat-like sex frenzy

The changes to his body had been welcomed by him, even if they were a bit stranger than he had been expecting. Draco was very aware of the kinds of magical creatures that had interbred with certain lines in his family and the likelihood of him inheriting some of these traits. What he hadn’t quite been expecting was them to hit after he was finally setting into his normal life. 

His hair had grown at an exponential length so that it was now down past his calves, but he was able to contain it in a ponytail on most days. His skin had grown softer and even more perfect that it had been before. The scars that he had had from the war had now faded away and were replaced with more pearly white alabaster skin. His favorite change by far was his libido. He was able to masturbate or fuck someone every hour on the house without losing any kind of stamina. With that came its own drawbacks, however. He was no longer able to go more than a week without fucking someone.

That drawback chose to make its presence known at the worst time, when he was staying with someone that didn’t particularly like him. The Order of the Phoenix was still working to try and capture some of the Death Eaters that had managed to escape the Ministry, even after the reformations that followed after Voldemort’s death. Due to this, they still had regular meetings and sent people out on missions.

Draco was one of the few Slytherins that had been allowed to join the Order. He was currently inside one of the spare rooms in 12 Grimmauld Place, trying his very best to sleep. 

His cock strained at the fabric of his pants, reminding him how horny he was every second that he tried to force his mind down into sleep. His skin began to itch with heat and need, something under his skin that prevented him from orgasming by his own hand. Whatever new kind of magic had taken over him was obviously trying to get him to sleep with someone, but there was almost no one in the house other than Sirius.

Draco slowly rose from his bed and walked through the silent halls of the house around him. It was hard to walk with how hard he was, but he somehow made it work anyway. He didn’t know where he was going, he just let his body and the magic coursing just underneath his skin lead him wherever he needed to go. 

“So the Incubus has finally decided to pay me a visit,” Sirius hummed. He was sitting at the dining table in the formal dining room with a mug steaming with tea in his hands. “I was waiting for you.”

“Wait for me? What a dirty boy,” Draco growled as he slowly walked closer to the other man. Each step caused his hips to sway from side to side in a seductive manner. 

“I’m not the one that jerked myself off twenty times before I finally found someone to fuck,” he replied with a devilish smirk. “Now are you going to come here and fix that problem or just walk around my house with an aching boner until morning?”

Draco surged forward, grabbing a handful of Sirius’ sleep shirt. He brought the other man closer and smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. “Does that answer your question?” he asked when they had to pull apart so that they could both breath properly.

“I think it did, yes,” Sirius replied breathlessly. He reached his hand down and took the wand out of his pants’ pocket, laying it down on the table. He then wrapped his arms around Draco and picked the incubus up, placing him onto the table behind him. Their lips clashed together in another kiss as they began to tug at each other’s clothes to get the other naked. 

The items of clothing were throne down to the floor and onto the table without much of a care. They stayed connected, even if lips moved down necks and nipped under chins instead of just kissing the other man. Draco began to run his elongated nails across Sirius’ back, leaving sharp red marks that marred the skin of his back.

Sirius separated them for a moment and looked over him a few times as he caught his breath. “You really did wait as long as you could, didn’t you? I’m surprised that you managed to stand and find me. I might have had to come to you.”

“Shut your mouth and fuck me!” Draco seethed, the absence of the man in front of him now causing the magic underneath his skin to roar back to life. 

“If you’ll just allow me to get my wand, I can do that,” Sirius let out a soft chuckle. He grabbed the aforementioned object and cast two charms on Draco, one to clean him out and the other to open and slick him up. “You know, you’re not the first Incubus I’ve met.”

“You can tell me your life story later, I want you to fuck me now,” Draco whispered as he hooked one of his long pale legs around the other man and brought him closer. 

Sirius just laughed. He grabbed the blond’s other leg to help steady himself and then used his free hand to wrap around his cock. He brought the head of his member down to the now glistening and stretched hole that was just throbbing with the need to be fucked. He dragged the head of his cock down the other man’s taint before he got to the entrance. He pressed his member into the hole so that he could no longer see the color of his head. 

“Merlin, yes!” Draco moaned, throwing his head back as he was already getting pleasure from the breach of his entrance. He bucked his hips down and took in another few inches of the cock inside of him. He mewled happily as the magic that had been threatening to eat him alive now settled back down 

Sirius thrust his cock all the way into the incubus that was now spread out on the table before him. He bottomed out and let a low moan roll out of his chest and into the air around them. Draco reached up, wrapping a hand around the taller man’s neck to bring him down for another kiss. The blond began to move his hips back and forth to ride the cock inside of him despite currently being pinned to a table. He was letting out little moans of pleasure each time the cock bottomed out entirely inside of him.

“Draco, Draco, Draco,” Sirius began to chant when the kiss finally had to stop so that they could both get some air. His eyes flew shut and the muscles in his entire body tightened up with the need to orgasm. The older wizard released a loud moan as his cock fully bottomed out inside of the incubus. The walls around his member tightened around him as Draco orgasmed as well, shooting cum up onto their chests while Sirius dumped his load inside of the blond.

They stayed together while they rode out their orgasmic highs, both of them feeling so good that neither of them wanted to separate for any reason. Eventually Sirius slowly peeled their sticky skin apart and grabbed his wand. He pulled out of the incubus, casting charms on both of them to clean them up and to return Draco’s entrance to its normal state. 

Draco got off of the table and began to search for his clothes, flustered and embarrassed now that he was away from his sex-crazed mind. He had just gotten halfway dressed when he heard Sirius talking, and turned to see that the other man was already fully clothed once more. “I wasn’t joking when I said that you weren’t the first incubus I’ve met. I was their Chosen Human until they married and got someone else. I could be yours if you’d be willing.”

“I don’t know what a Chosen Human is,” Draco seethed. His parents had told him only about the advanced magic that he might have been able to wield, nothing about the sexual requirements those would come with.

“A Chosen Human is the human that an incubus uses to have sex with whenever they need it so that they won’t get hurt,” Sirius explained shortly.

“Then yes, I would like you to be my Chosen Human,” Draco flushed once more as he finished dressing. He kissed Sirius briefly and then went off to bed. He wanted to sleep before they had to discuss what their new relationship would actually entail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	20. Deal With It Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is preparing to become the heir to Hogwarts, While he struggles with gender identity issues.  
> For DracosDirtyMistress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Mentions of death, mentions of torture, mentions of imprisonment, and gender questioning

By the time that the sun rose over the dew-covered lawn, Draco had already been awake for hours. He wasn’t accustomed to sleeping in a room by himself after nearly eight years of sleeping in the same room as five other boys. The thought and term makes him wince.

He misses the other Slytherins, and he doesn’t like calling himself a boy anymore. 

A lot of his classmates were accused of doing horrible things that they had been pressured into doing by their parents. He had been one of them but he had proof that he hadn’t wanted to do anything. He felt guilty for being one of the only ones in his year not to go to prison with his parents. He was lucky to be here, attending Hogwarts for his eighth year. He was even luckier to be one of the four Hogwarts Heirs. 

He had found out that he was the new Heir to Slytherin after Voldemort had been killed. The other three past heirs had already passed as well, meaning that the four new ones now realized who they were and what they were meant to do. Harry Potter was the newest Heir to Gryffindor. 

Draco wasn’t quite sure how he felt being the Heir to Slytherin when someone that he loathed so much was also the Heir to another part of the castle. He didn’t care much about the Heirs to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, just enough to know that they existed and he didn’t want to bother with them.

On top of worrying about the fighting that would ensue with himself and Harry, he also had to worry about all of the responsibilities that he might have when he finally came into the position. No one had officially held the positions in a millennia and so there were several rumors that were going around about the kinds of things that you might have to do as the Heir to Hogwarts.

All of them were terrifying, and they were made even worse by Harry spreading around the school that he had already killed the giant snake that lived in the Chamber of Secrets, which had been built by Slytherin himself.

Draco turned slightly and caught sight of himself in the shiny glass of the windows. He had moved to his own private chambers, as had the other three Heirs to Hogwarts. He was completely in the room and liked to leave the curtains open so that he could watch the grounds surrounding the castle.

A small shudder ran through his body as he was reminded of the masculine features that his body had taken up. He had always enjoyed being a little more androgynous than anything else, and the chiseled features that he had taken on were not exactly ideal. He had begun to get stubble when he was seventeen, and even shaving before he went to bed and every morning when he woke up wasn’t enough to keep it at bay.

The only good thing that had come from the overgrowth of the hair was the longer length of the hair on top of his head. He had kept the locks semi-short his entire life and now the hair reached all the way down to his shoulders. He was able to keep it in a ponytail most of the time, but he adored being able to have it down around his face.

Draco’s thoughts slowly drifted from his appearance, which linked him to the way that he felt about it. Why was he so preoccupied with not looking masculine? None of the other men that he had ever come into contact ever seemed to mind it like he did. He had no idea what this meant, or why he had such a strong repulsion to being called masculine terms.

The worry sat heavy on his mind and heart, keeping him awake during the day and night alike. He spent most of his nights tossing and turning as thoughts pounded through his mind like an overweight Quidditch team. He had tried every remedy that he could brew, and then a couple of charms he had managed to get from Madam Pomfrey too. Nothing worked.

The effects of the lack of sleep were beginning to affect his mental state as well as his physical appearance. On top of the dark bags that had formed under his eyes, he was also beginning to have less and less control over his panic attacks.

He had found out that the attacks that came with shortness of breath and a general feeling of dread were a form of anxiety shortly after his parents were incarcerated in Azkaban for their crimes against humankind. He was able to control them most of the time, even when someone was grilling him about the things that he had been forced to do against his will when he was just a child. However, the lack of sleep meant that he was a mess a lot more of a time.

This also meant that he was less able to control his mind. The thoughts that he had often led to him questioning who he was, and what he wanted to be. He had always been Draco Malfoy, but now he was even sure that he wanted to be a  _ he _ . 

Anxiety began to creep up inside of him once more. He brought a hand up to his nightshirt and clutched the fabric above his heart. He took a couple of deep breaths to try and calm himself down. He would be able to handle all of this, his gender and becoming the Heir of Slytherin. For now, he needed to tackle the less frightening of the two, and that happened to be becoming an Heir of Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	21. Really Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is in a very toxic relationship with Malfoy. They are hiding their relationship because Malfoy is afraid to come out about their relationship to everyone and his parents because they are death eaters and dating the boy who lived will be a disgrace to them and they will disown him. Malfoy is also very jealous of him spending time with Ron and Hermione, they are getting fed up with it but try to be supportive. Harry can only see them in the common room.One day, Harry gets very sick and despite Malfoy trying to control him and getting him not to go to the hospital wing, Ron and Hermione walks in, sees the state Harry is in and heard Malfoy calling him all kinds of names. They escort him to the hospital wing, telling Harry enough is enough it's either he chooses Malfoy or their friendship. Harry mumbles he knows but just wants to go to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey checks him over and to his horror, he finds out he is pregnant. Harry panics as Madam Pomfrey gives him options but he decides to keep the baby. He immediately tries to tell Malfoy but his boyfriend ignores him as he's furious he left their date to go to the hospital wing. (Prompt continued in notes)  
> For Anonymous on Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REST OF PROMPT: Finally, after dinner, as Harry is walking back to the common room, Malfoy pulls him into an empty room and starts to be sweet/kisses him Harry pulls away and tells him off for being an arse and that he's pregnant. Malfoy starts to get toxic, tells Harry that his parents can't find out Harry's pregnant with his child and forces Harry to choose him or the baby. Harry coldly chooses the baby and ends his relationship with Malfoy. For the next few days, Ron gets very protective of Harry and he soons become his rock. Soon word gets out Harry is pregnant and Malfoy tortures him, the Slytherins taunt him continuously and three months later Ron asks Harry why he won't say who the father is. Harry admits he's afraid of Malfoy and he doesn't need stress Ron comforts him saying he should tell everyone who the father is and what a coward he is for leaving Harry. Harry whispers he can't and Ron tells him he doesn't have to afraid, Ron will protect him which makes Harry melt. That was when he realized he was starting to develop feelings for his best friend. Harry and Ron start to fall for one another and date around the time Harry is 5 months pregnant. Could you add some sweet moments like when Harry asks Ron if he's sure he wants to date someone who's who's pregnant with another bloke's child and Ron replies it doesn't matter if he's pregnant as long as he lets Ron love him and his baby? Their first date and kiss, kissing Harry's stomach, telling Harry he's beautiful when Harry is self conscious, telling him Ron will love the baby as if he's his own and kissing him after he has the baby? Harry thanking him for being there when Malfoy left him?
> 
> WARNINGS: Abusive relationships, rumor spreading, pregnancy, pregnancy symptoms, controlling relationships, emotional abuse, and mpreg

“Draco, please,” Harry whispered. His stomach rolled again and he swallowed harshly to try and keep the bile down. He had been feeling ill all day. His skin was hot and tacky to the touch, as well as being overly sensitive like he was a livewire. His stomach had been upset all day as well, despite him being hungry enough to eat a table when he went down to breakfast that morning. His sinuses felt swollen to the point of bursting and his throat was sore from swallowing.

“Wha- oh you’re not still on that, are you?” the blond asked with a roll of his eyes. He snorted. “You’d think that the chosen one would be a bit more resilient. You probably just caught the cold that’s going around. Now if I may continue my story,” he huffed.

“Draco,” Harry complained. He brought his leg up close to him and turned so that he was facing his boyfriend. The two of them were on their weekly date in one of the abandoned classrooms that the trio had found out about in their fifth year when they were avoiding Umbridge. There was a blanket and some food spread out on top of it, though the food smelled wrong to Harry. 

The blond rolled his eyes and turned to his lover with an exasperation expression. “What?” 

“I don’t feel well! I think I need to go to the hospital wing,” he whispered, brushing a hand over his forehead. He whimpered as snot ran down the back of his throat and he had to swallow it with his sore muscles.

“You don’t need to go to the hospital wing you stupid pansy,” Draco snarled. Neither of them noticed the door opening behind them and letting in the Gyffindor’s best friends. “I’m trying to talk here and you keep complaining like some kind of child.”

“I told you, I feel like I have the flu or something. I have to go to the hospital wing,” he objected.

“You don’t have to go anywhere. You can stay here and talk to me like the good boyfriend you should be acting like. I know that you’re not really ill and you’re just trying to go sneak off and talk to that stupid blood traitor friend of yours.”

“What do you have against Ron? He’s literally done nothing to you to make you hate him,” Harry objected. His voice wasn’t nearly as accusatory as he wanted it to be due to how miserable he felt. Normally things were a little one-sided when it came to their conversations, with Draco controlling them and directing them back to himself, but this time it seemed like his boyfriend had ramped all of his bad traits up to eleven. “I do just need to go to the hospital wing. I don’t feel well.”

“Of course you don’t feel well. The one time that I actually get to talk and have some of the attention on me, of course the Chosen One has to have a sickness so that he can make people pay attention to him,” Draco folded his arms over his chest and huffed hautily.

“Harry,” Hermiona called over him before the blond git had the chance to say anything else. 

Ron marched into the room, his eyes narrowed menacingly at his best friend’s boyfriend. “Come on, mate. We’re going to bring you to the hospital wing like you wanted,” he offered his hand to Harry, who gratefully took it. He staggered out of the room with the help of Ron to guide him.

“Did you hear the kinds of things that he was saying?” Hermione hissed at them, both of her hands clinging to the strap of her bag. “I can’t believe the audacity of him, especially when you look like this.”

“Yeah, Harry,” Ron nodded. “I mean, he is supposed to be your boyfriend. If he really loves you then he shouldn’t be treating you like this.”

“And that’s not the first time that I’ve heard him complaining about Ron and I. He seems to think that we’re going to steal you away from him just because you hang out with us sometimes. He’s the one that decided that he couldn’t risk making his parents mad long enough to come out about being with a half-blood,” she rolled her eyes. “You know that he’s still spreading rumors around the school about us like he used to before the two of you got together, right?” she asked.

“Hermione, calm down. Harry’s really sick,” Ron said softly as he stopped long enough for the other teenager to steady himself and stop the bile rolling up from his throat.

“No, I’m not going to calm down! This is wrong and we shouldn’t have to tolerate it anymore, any of us,” she stamped her foot. “We shouldn’t have to deal with our best friend’s boyfriend spreading rumors about us around the school and badmouthing us in front of our faces or stealing Harry away from us. Harry shouldn’t have to deal with a boyfriend that’s going to ignore the fact that Harry is clearly sick and do all sorts of other horrible things.”

“She does have a bit of a point, mate,” Ron nodded while awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Harry, you can either choose our friendship or the relationship you have with Malfoy,” she said, her eyes glistening with the ferocity that she carried into tests and ten page essays.

“I just want to go to the hospital wing before I puke all over the halls and get detention from Filch,” Harry whined as he wrapped his arms around his rolling stomach. His friends exchanged a quick glance between each other before they each took one of his arms and guided him through the rest of the halls to the hospital wing.

Once he was there they were ushered out and Madame Pomfrey began to perform her tests on him. “First, I’m going to need you to tell me what symptoms that you’ve been experiencing.”

“Well, I feel like I have the flu. Food also smells weird and I’m nauseous but I was hungry this morning,” he explained. He shifted uncomfortable as her scrutinizing gaze looked over him a couple of times.

“Well, it’s impossible for you to have gotten food poisoning if you ate things that came from the kitchens and nothing else,” when he nodded she rubbed her chin in thought. She walked away from him and then busied herself with looking through a drawer. When she returned she had an amulet with a stone hooked to the end of it. “Lay back on the bed, Potter. Pull up your shirt so that your stomach is exposed.”

Harry did as he was told, lying back against the bed with his shirt pulled up so that his stomach was exposed. She dropped the necklace down so that it was hanging still over his belly button. She said a couple of words and then the pendent began to swing back and forth, from north to south.

“I was afraid of that,” she tutted as she wrapped the chain back around his hand and it moved it away from him.

Harry sat up, his shirt falling back down around his stomach as he turned towards the medi-witch. He paused for a moment and placed a hand over his mouth as he tried to keep down the nausea threatening him again. She placed a hand on his shoulder and waited until the green color had slowly faded from his face. “I want you to promise me that you will remain calm and stay in here when I tell you your diagnosis,” she said. 

“I promise,” Harry whispered. His lips stuck together as all the moisture in his mouth was whisked away with fear. What if something was deathly wrong with him? He had so many responsibilities, he couldn’t deal with a terminal illness on top of all that.

“The charm that I used on you is a pregnancy device. If it swings, then you’re pregnant. North to south is a boy, east to west is a girl,” she explained while showing him the amulet wrapped around her hand.

The teenager in front of her blinked a few times as he tried to take the information in. He was pregnant. There was a tiny life growing inside of his body. A tiny human that he had created when he and Draco had been stupidly intimate. He was used to being told that he was responsible for the lives of the people around him and the entire wizarding world, but they were all faceless, nameless numbers. This was a real, tangible person that he was now directly responsible for. 

“Potter,” Madame Pomfrey placed her hand on his shoulder to try and tug him from his thoughts. She handed him a tissue and he dabbed away the tears he hadn’t realized had been streaking down his face. “I know that this is something that is most likely very terrifying and overwhelming for you, but you do have some choices. You can keep the child, give them up for adoption, or abort the pregnancy.”

“I can’t give up my child or kill them,” he whispered, his shoulders sagging.

“Are you sure? This is something very serious. This isn’t something that you can dive into headfirst and then have someone come and save you from when you decide that it’s gotten too hard. This is a lifetime commitment,” she explained seriously.

“I have to,” Harry whispered. “I know what it feels like to grow up without your parents. If the baby is with me then I know that they’ll be in a good home and I won’t have to worry about whether or not they ended up with someone as awful as my aunt and uncle. And I can’t kill them.”

“It wouldn’t be killing them depending on how far along you are,” she explained softly. “But I respect your decision. I will have to tell the rest of the staff as well as the headmaster. Do not worry, they won’t expel you for this.”

“That’s good, because I don’t have anywhere else to go,” he nodded timidly. The next two hours or so were filled with Madame Pomfrey educating him about everything that would happen with the pregnancy and the kinds of things that he needed to be aware of this early. She gave him anti-morning sickness potions and taught him a couple charms for making things taste different and ways to get rid of fatigue and other symptoms. 

By the time that they had finished, Harry was both feeling more overwhelming and more prepared for something than he had ever been. His bag contained a few of the potions he now had to take every morning and night. He walked out and saw that Hermione and Ron were still waiting for him.

“What happened, mate?” Ron asked at the same time as Hermione asked, “Are you alright?”

“Erm,” he glanced up and down the hall to make sure that no one else was around. “I’m pregnant.”

“Oh Harry,” Hermione cried, quickly wrapping her arms around him. “That must be so frightening.”

Normally he shied away from physical affection, especially when it came to both of his friends after he had been together with Draco for a while. Now, however, he gratefully took the hug and hugged her back. “It’s so scary.”

When Hermione finally released the raven-haired teen from the hug, Ron clapped a hand on his shoulder, “We’re going to help you through this, mate. You won’t be alone.”

“Are you going to keep the baby?” Hermione asked as they slowly began to walk down to dinner. 

“Yes. I can’t bear the thought of giving them away or killing them,” he shook his head. They were mostly quiet as they continued down the hall. When they got to the staircase that went down to the Great Hall and led up to the common room, Harry separated from his friends so that he could drop off his bag and hide the potions in his trunk.

Once he had finished with that, he hurried back down the hall so that he could get to dinner before the time was over. He spotted a head of blond hair that was very familiar and rushed to catch up with his boyfriend. “Draco! I have something to-”

He stopped as the blond whirled around and jabbed an accusatory finger into his chest. “I don’t want to hear a word from you right now, Potter,” he seethed. 

“Draco,” Harry pleaded as he walked after his boyfriend.

“No, you need to be punished for bailing on our date with your stupid friends. You didn’t even return and I had to clean everything up!” Draco threw his arms up in exasperation. Harry didn’t try to fight anything that he was saying, his head bowed as Draco stormed down to the Great Hall. Eventually, the raven-haired teenager slowly walked down the staircase as well. 

They sat away from the other Gryffindors that night at dinner, talking quietly amongst the three of them. Harry could feel Draco staring at the back of his head from where he was sitting at the Slytherin table, but he knew that the blond would eventually come around. When they had finished, Harry decided that he was going to head up to the common room before the others since Hermione wanted to talk to someone about a project and Ron wasn’t finished with his deserts.

He sighed to himself as he walked through the mostly empty halls. He let out a startled noise as the door to a broom cupboard opened and a hand darted out, tugging him into the enclosed space. He was pushed against the wooden door and felt hands slowly running up and down his abdomen. 

“You can’t stay mad at me forever, can you?” Draco asked in a low, sultry voice as he continued his motions. He kissed just underneath Harry’s earlbow and then continued the trail down his chin to underneath where his neck met his jaw.

“Draco, stop,” Harry reached up and grabbed his wrist, pushing him off. “You’re a complete arse. Now I know why you didn’t want me seeing Hermione and Ron. You were worried that if I talked to my friends and they saw the way that you treated me then I would break up with you, and now you’re scared that it’s going to happen so you’re being nice to me.”

“No, Harry, I love you,” he tried again, his other hand reaching out to cup Harry’s cheek.

The Chosen One was silent for a moment before he said, “I’m pregnant.”

Draco recoiled from his boyfriend, holding his hands up in the air like he had just touched something disgusting. He made an offended noise and wrinkled his nose with displeasure. “You can’t seriously be thinking about keeping it. Imagine what my parents would do if they found out that impregnated some halfblood that destroyed our family,” he sneered. “I won’t have it.”

“Draco, I’m keeping the baby. You can’t seriously ask me to get rid of a child that could go to a home like I did,” he whispered, tears collecting in his eyes as he shook his head. 

“Harry, you can’t keep that thing. Imagine what people would think about me! After everything that you put me through today, you have to pick one. The spawn or me,” he said, folding his arms across his chest and sticking his nose in the air. 

Harry’s hand balled into a fist by his side. He took a deep breath to try to calm himself down, but when he looked up at Draco, his eyes were flickering with rage. “I choose the baby.” he whirled around, grabbed the door handle, and left the broom cupboard as quickly as he could.

* * *

Three months had passed since the fight that Harry had with Draco. Since then, his friends had become a lot more protective of him. Ron walked with him to every class, and Hermione busied herself with finding out everything she could about pregnancy and putting it into a format that Harry would actually remember. The raven-haired teen would have been worried about people getting suspicious if the news of his pregnancy hadn’t flown all over the school within a week. 

It wasn’t nearly as bad as he had dreaded it being. The teachers- with the exception of Snape- were very diligent about making sure that none of the other students were harassing Harry and he wasn’t overextending himself. It got a bit annoying with Professor Sprout and Professor Trawleny because the former became a bit of a mother hen and the later kept announcing that he would die in childbirth and couldn’t do anything lest he advance the process. 

That being said, the teachers could only do so much. They made sure that he was safe during classes and meals, but there was only so much that they could do on weekends and after school hours. Most people ignored him, with a few of the older students looking at him with pity or disdain. The younger kids seemed to have lost a lot of their reverence when it came to him, but were still excitable and annoying as always. The kids in his house treated him like he was fragile, which was a bit annoying but not necessarily a bad thing. The Slytherins were the main problem. 

Draco had riled them all against Harry more so than they already had been before. They called him names and made implications about who he would let in between his legs. They would slap the books from his hands or push him with their shoulders when he was walking down the halls. There would be more jeers and insults thrown at him then there had been during his third year when he had been chosen by the rigged Goblet.

Currently, the trio was sitting in the back of the library at Hermione’s favorite table while she poured over books for her research. Harry had his arms folded in front of him and his head resting on top of them, trying to fight off the tiredness. One of the side effects of the charm that he had been given was that he had to have an off day, something that he had only found out after using it during the weekend once so now the day where he couldn’t use it lay in the middle of the week. Ron was sitting across from him while trying to balance one of the thick, ancient novels that Hermione had pulled from the shelves on the edge of the table using the spine.

A group of Slytherin seventh years entered the library and snickered as they walked by, muttering a couple of insults and kicking Harry’s chair. Hermione glanced up from her book just long enough to glare menacingly at them before she returned back to her reading.

“You know, if you just told them who the father was this wouldn’t be as bad,” Ron sighed as he glared after the older students. 

“I can’t,” Harry replied as he began to trace over an old mark in the table made by a charm gone wrong. 

Ron was quiet for a moment, setting the book back down on the table properly. “Why not? That git was selfish and just abandoned you after knocking you up. You could even figure out how to do one of those charms that proves the father by branding them with your name on his cheek for a day so that no one could question you.”

“I can’t,” he repeated again with a small shrug.

“Why?” he demanded, his fierce protectiveness not directed at Harry but very evident.

“Because I’m scared,” he replied, shrugging his shoulders weakly. “I mean, I’m pregnant and apparently sometimes that can make your magic go all wonky. What happens if he decides to attack me and then my magic stops working? It would hurt both me and the baby.”

Ron reached across the table, taking Harry’s hand and forcing the other to look up into his eyes with his other hand. “Harry, you don’t have to be scared. You have me. I’ll protect you,” he smiled softly.

Harry felt his heart flutter madly in his chest and his stomach did a flip that was definitely not caused by morning sickness. He tried to drive the thought from his mind, but he couldn’t help but feel like he was beginning to catch feelings for his best friend. “Alright,” he nodded after taking a moment to consider it. “I think that I can do it.”

“You mean that I’ll do it,” Hermione said as she looked up from her book. “That’s a rather complicated spell and I’m the only one out of the three of us willing to sit here and study it,” despite the teasing in her words, she looked rather excited for another project. 

“If you would, Hermione,” Harry nodded hopefully.

“Of course,” she beamed as she leaned over and gave him a platonic kiss on the cheek.

* * *

The smell of breakfast in the burrow woke Harry up late that morning. He dragged himself out of the bed as his stomach growled to remind him how hungry he was. He let out a small shudder from the cold as his night shirt rode up on his stomach and exposed it to the cool air of the bedroom. He dressed slowly as he thought back to everything that had happened since he conceived the baby. 

After deciding that they were going to expose Draco for the cruel abuser that he was, Hermione had studied the spell they were going to use and then cast it. Everyone found out almost immediately as one thing that the charm did was make it impossible to cover up the words ‘This is the father of Harry Potter’s baby.’ The Slytherins had immediately distanced themselves from the blond git, not because he turned out to be a backstabbing abuser, but because he had slept with a half-blood and then gotten their mortal enemy pregnant. There were a few comments from people in their house until Ron had come out and shut them all up by explaining how manipulative and abusive Draco had been about the entire thing.

Everything had continued as normally as it could when Harry was expecting a baby as a teenager. They graduated and then only Hermione decided that she was going to go back to school for her final year. Harry and Ron were both waiting for when the baby came and they could go around and help with the Order. Neither of them could look too far past the immediate future of this impending war. 

Harry let out a small sigh as he turned sideways in the mirror and looked over himself. The roundness of his stomach was now unmistakably a pregnancy bump. He frowned and tugged his shirt down a little bit to try and hide it, unsure how he felt about the roundness.

“Harry? What are you doing?” Ron asked as he walked up the stairs, his brows furrowed with worry.

“Just… getting dressed,” he shrugged as he tugged the shirt down again.

The redhead gave him a small, knowing look as he crossed over the small space between the doorway and Harry. “Are you self-conscious about the belly?”

“I mean, wouldn’t you be? I look bloated,” he grumbled as his eyes drifted back to his reflection again.

“Harry,” Ron laughed as he took the other man’s hands. “You don’t look bloated, you look pregnant,” he chuckled. “And that’s really beautiful.”

“Are you saying I’m beautiful?” Harry asked, unsure but optimistic.

“I mean, yeah,” he turned almost the same color as his hair. “I’ve… I’ve liked you since before you and Malfoy got together but I couldn’t say anything because then you were pregnant and I didn’t want to put any kind of pressure on you,” he said nervously.

“I love you,” the other teen whispered. He placed his hands on the back of Ron’s neck and tugged him down for a kiss. He could feel himself crying as their lips moved back and forth, but the kiss was still so full of love and care that he fell in love with the ginger all over again. When they separated he let out a small laugh while their foreheads were pressed together. “I’ve loved you since Malfoy and I broke up. You were there for me when it felt like everyone was against me, time and time again. You accepted me with no complaints and you dealt with me when I was being a complete ass.”

“I love you Harry. No matter how much of an ass you’re being, I still love you. And if you’ll let me, I want to be with you,” Ron whispered, his eyes closed with apprehension.

“You want to be with me?” Harry asked with a small, forced laugh. “You have to be joking, right? I’m pregnant with another bloke’s child.”

Ron dropped down onto his knees in front of Harry and pulled up his shirt to reveal his stomach. He kissed the swollen, stretched skin there. “I don’t care if you got pregnant after sleeping with every bloke at the school, you’re still the love of my life. I would be honored if you would let me be with you,” he stood up and held both of Harry’s hands in his own. “On one condition.”

“What?”

“You promise that I am allowed to love you and the baby with my whole heart,” he whispered, a goofy grin falling over his face.

“Of course, you git,” Harry threw his arms around Ron’s neck and brought their faces together for another kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	22. Stubborn Gits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ron had gotten into a very heated fight and broke up before Christmas break in their fifth year. They refuse to speak to one another, they can't even be in the same room without arguing. Hermione, being sick of being in the middle and trying to reason with the most stubborn boys on the planet, her and her girlfriend, Ginny come up with a plan to get them back together. Shortly after Christmas break, they trick Harry into scheduling a DA lesson and they lock Harry and Ron in there. They requested that the room refused to let them out until they tell each other I love you and kiss. When the girls leave, the boys refuse to talk. Ron makes a comment that starts an argument and Harry requests a bed because it looks like they will be spending hours in the room. Six hours into being in the room, Ron makes a joke and they both laugh. Ten hours in, Ron crawls into the bed with Harry and tells him he misses Harry. Harry admits he misses him too, Ron asks if he even remembers what they were mad over and Harry says no. Twelve hours in, Ron apologizes and Harry asks him why he's sorry, Ron says he doesn't know but he wants to get out of the room. (rest of prompt in notes)  
> For Anonymous on Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT CONTINUED: Harry agrees, they decide whatever their argument was about it was stupid to be mad at each other so they kiss and say I love you. When they exit the room, they encounter a bunch of Gryffindors, who had been sitting there the whole time taking bets on how long the stubborn prats will be in there for. To their surprise and disappointment in their friends, no one had betted hours but had betted days and even weeks. In fact, Fred had predicted they would be in the room for a month!
> 
> WARNINGS: Break ups and betting

~Hour 0~

The air between the four Gryffindors as they walked down the mostly empty halls was toxic enough to kill a major population of more weak creatures. The two male teenagers were glaring daggers at each other when the female ones weren’t looking, and whenever they were sure that they weren’t going to be caught by the other. They hadn’t agreed to doing this lightly and it had taken a lot of persuasion from Ginny and Hermione to even get them to do this.

“Honestly, I can almost smell the nasty insults that you two have prepared for each other,” Hermione rolled her eyes. She stopped walking just as a pair of iron and wood doors began to form on the stone wall to her right. 

“Smells worse than the locker room after a match with Slytherin,” Ginny nodded in agreement. She reached over and tugged the doors open. Harry and Ron both tried to go in at the same time and then spent nearly thirty seconds trying to fight the other for dominance, including pushing and shoving until Ginny wiggled her way into the middle to make them knock it off.

Once the four of them were into the room, Hermione folded her arms over her chest as she looked at them both. “What was that? Are you children?” she demanded.

“No,” Ron said indignantly. 

“Well the two of you have been acting like children since you had that big argument and we’re both fed up with it. So you two can stay in here until you sort this out,” she gave them a bitter smile and then turned around on her heel. She reached over and grabbed Hermione’s hand, their fingers threading together naturally as they walked out of the Room of Requirement. 

Harry rushed forward in a desperate attempt to try and get out, but a magical wall seemed to form before it turned into the walls. He stamped his foot in aggravation and then whirled around to take in his surroundings.

There was a plain wooden floor with stone walls like in the rest of the palace. There were a couple of oil lamps placed on the wall and flickering with life and the sun slowly began to sink behind the hills on the far side of the Hogwarts grounds. There was a door that led into a small bathroom that had a toilet and sink, but other than that everything was bare. 

The Chosen one glared at his ex-boyfriend and then stalked over to the other side of the room as he asked for a bed, which the room readily supplied with a popping sound. It was just like the beds up in the Gryffindor common room, complete with the drapes and everything. “Well if we’re going to be here for a while,” he huffed as he got up onto the mattress after kicking his shoes off. He laid down without pulling the drapes closed, and let his eyes flicker shut as he let himself pretend to relax.

* * *

~Hour 6~

They had said nothing for the entire time that they had been locked in the room, both of them far too occupied with rolling in their own anger and emotions about the other to do so.

Ron cleared his throat awkwardly, kicking at the ground with his shoe. He was sitting on the ground in the corner closest to the door out into the rest of the castle, and had been trying to figure out a way to get out for the first four hours. He had pretty much given up on that now, and was waiting until they figured out a way to get out or someone came and got them. He cleared his throat again before he spoke, “You know, Ginny said earlier that our insults smelled worse than a Slytherin locker room, but I don’t think the team actually does enough to make a closet stink, let alone a room.” 

Harry snorted despite himself, covering his mouth with his hand as he looked towards the wall so that Ron hopefully wouldn’t see the reaction to the joke.

* * *

~Hour 10~

There was a shuffling sound on the other side of the room that broke Harry out of the doze that he had been drifting in and out of. The side of the bed dipped down as the weight of another human pressed on the mattress. A familiar warmth slid onto the bed next to him. The raven-haired teen had been lying on the bed with his fingers threaded together and cupping the back of his head with his elbows sticking out. His legs were flat against the bed and straight down in front of him, which left plenty of room for another human to join him on the bed.

Ron had joined him so that he was lying parallel to Harry with his hands in a similar position, but he was on his stomach instead of his back and his hands were underneath his cheek. He blinked a few times as he looked at his ex-boyfriend before he said, “I miss you.”

Harry was quiet for some time as his slightly sleep-idled brain processed what had just been said to him. “I miss you too,” he finally replied. HIs lips stuck together and the words could have been mistaken for a strong breeze had the room not been as silent as it was.

“Do you even remember what we were mad at each other about?” Ron asked with a small sigh.

“No,” Harry answered simply.

* * *

~Hour 12~

They had fallen back into a silence again despite moving closer and closer to each other without realizing it. Harry had moved so that he was lying on his side while facing Ron, and their legs were now fully touching. They had been avoiding each other’s gaze just like they had been before, but a lot of the toxic energy had calmed down.

The redheaded teenager took in a sharp breath and then murmured, “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Harry asked as his brows knitted together with worry. He pushed himself up with both of his hands so that he was sitting on the bed while still leaning back but not really facing Ron anymore. 

The other teenager responded by sitting up so that his legs were crossed and his hands were in his lap. “I don’t know,” he shrugged. “I just don’t want to be in this room anymore.” 

“Me either. I’m sure the Room would provide us with everything we needed to survive for however long we would be stuck in here, but we do have things we need to do,” Harry nodded in agreement.

“I don’t even remember what we were arguing about,” he sighed.

“Me either. I do know that towards the end of it I just wanted to be mad at someone and for some reason I picked you,” the raven-haired teen mumbled guiltily.

Ron moved around so that Harry was lying back on the bed and the redhead had his hands underneath his chin while also being on top of his ex-boyfriend’s chest. “You know, with everything that we’ve been doing, we were getting in a lot of fights and most of them were pretty stupid. I’m sure this one was too.”

“Correction, all of the fights that we’ve gotten in this year have been really stupid,” he chuckled softly. As he looked down at the pale, freckled face of his lover he felt his heart flutter madly in his chest like it had done when Harry had seen Ron during their third year, when his crush had first developed. 

“It was kind of stupid of me to be so mad at you for so long,” he sighed, averting his gaze from the other teenager.

“Mm,” Harry hummed in agreement. He moved his hand from his stomach up to the side of his lover’s face, cupping his cheek and bringing him for a sweet kiss. Ron kissed him back slowly, both of them eager to rekindle what they had once had. 

When they separated, their lips were kiss-bruised and their faces were flushed as they breathed hard for the oxygen that they had been lacking. “I love you,” the ginger teen whispered.

“I love you,” Harry murmured back. There was a small clicking and the door to the outside of the Room of Requirement popped open so that a small bit of candle light from outside was drifting in.

“I guess that’s what we had to do to get the door open,” Ron laughed as the tips of his ears turned a lovely shade of magenta. 

Harry wiggled away from him and off of the bed. He turned around and offered a hand to his once-again boyfriend, who gratefully accepted it. Their fingers threaded together like they used to do whenever they were in the privacy of empty halls and the Gryffindor Tower. Ron grasped the edge of the door and opened it, revealing all of their friends and classmates gathered around the hallway. 

Someone had enchanted the passageway on either side so that they shimmered with a kind of invisibility marker, most likely Fred and Georgge since they had been working on making pranks easier to set up for a while now. Everyone else was gathered around, sitting on their cloaks and robes. Cards and other small, portable games and books were littered around them with snacks opened and scattered in between the crowds of bodies.

“Come on, man,” Seamus groaned as he was the first one to notice them.

“So you two finally made up?” Hermione asked as she snapped her book shut and sprung to her feet.

“I wish you had taken longer! I had four galleons on you two being in there all day!” Dean rolled his eyes. 

Harry furrowed his brows together, “You guys were taking bets on how long it would take us to get back together?”

“For the record, I wasn’t and I didn’t let Ginny make any bets either. I also didn’t think that everyone was going to come and watch the door the entire time either,” Hermione huffed as she shot a quick glare at everyone but her girlfriend sitting on the far corner.

There was a small move to start packing up some of the snacks and games so that they could move back to the dorm now that the spectacle was gone.

“How long did you all think it would take for Ron and I to make up?” Harry asked indignantly. 

“I bet that it was going to be a week, though that would have caused some problem with classes,” Seamus laughed as he tugged his cloak out from underneath Dean, causing the artist to topple backwards into Katie Bell.

She laughed and shoved him back off as she stood up and slapped Harry on the back. “For the record, I only thought it was going to take two days.”

“Two days?” Ron asked, looking between them. 

Everyone had packed up their things and the group slowly back to make their way down the hallway as Fred and George brought the masking spell with them. Ron caught up to the both of them, crossing his arms over his chest with a grumpy look on his face. “Please tell me that you weren’t taking bets on days too.”

“Not days,” Fred shook his head.

“Not weeks either,” George laughed as he bumped shoulders with his twin.

Ginny caught up with her siblings, a wicked grin on her face. “They bet that it would take you stubborn gits a month.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	23. More Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is the best mate of Ron and Hermione. Like cuming on Ron's food and fucking him Infront of his Cuckquean wife Hermione at there Home. With Harry lover's the Patil Twins explaining that he should work Harder to get all of Harry cock inside. HUGE Monster penis Harry. Really really small Penis Ron.  
> For Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit scenarios, BDSM, polyamory, cum drinking, cum eating, and anal sex

Harry walked around the table slowly, his feet making a rhythmic padding sound that got further and further away before slowly growing closer to him. The black-haired man was completely naked, with the exception of a harness that brought out his firm pectoral muscles. 

Ron was kneeling in front of the grand dinner table that he and Hermione had in their house, normally only used for holidays even if it was being used for a scene now. The redhead had his arms tied behind his back in an elaborate rope harness that also kept his knees close to his body. In front of him on the table was a plate of food that was being kept warm with magic. 

Off to the side of the room in the corner closest to Ron sat Hermione, with her legs crossed and one of them cuffed to the leg of the chair as she wasn’t allowed to do anything other than watch this scene.

One of the Patil twins, who had both fallen in love with Harry and decided to be with him after their school days ended, was behind Ron while the other was sitting on the table. Neither of them were wearing anything other than the same set of skimpy lingerie that brought out the curves of their hips and supple breasts.

The woman that was behind him had a container of lube in one hand and was smearing it all over her free hand. She bit her lip and giggled a bit as she looked up to Harry for permission. He nodded, and her lubed hand cupped Ron’s left ass cheek. Padma trailed her fingers over his rim a few times before she slowly inserted her finger into him. The redhead groaned at the uncomfortable feeling of being breeched, but tried to swallow down the noise as he hadn’t been given permission to do anything yet.

Padma slowly inserted the finger all the way into him and then waited so that he could adjust to the feeling of the finger inside of him. Once the muscles around her digit had relaxed, he slowly dragged it out of him, twisting and feeling each of his walls to search for something that would get him painfully aroused. 

She repeated the process of shoving the finger into him and then slowly dragging it out while searching for the right spot several times before she finally added the second finger. Ron nearly bit his tongue off when she snapped her wrist in a sharp motion and thrust her fingers into him fully. When she had inserted both fingers, she would spread them out into a kind of peace sign the closer she got to the outside of his rim so that she could stretch him out as much as possible. 

“I want to hear your sounds,” Harry said. “You’re not going to be able to make them in a little while so I might as well get them now,” he sat down in one of the chairs off to the side, spreading his legs so that his large cock hung heavily between his legs.

Ron felt both nervousness and arousal shoot through his body as he looked at the massive erection that his friend was currently sporting. He was distracted as a surprised half-moan half-gasp ripped from his chest as a third finger was added to the hand pumping in and out of his ass.

Harry had one arm thrown over the back of the elaborate chair that was pointed directly at the head of the table and subsequently Ron. He wrapped a hand around his cock and began to pump it up and down, showing off the skin moving from being loose around his member to pulled tight around his head. The redhead had been mistaken when he thought that the other man was aroused before, as his cock began to harden even further and swelled in length.

Two events coincided at once as Ron was finished being prepped and Harry was about finished jerking himself off. He stood up and let out a moan as thick white spurts of cum splattered all over the food that adorned the silver platter on the table in front of his best friend.

“Feed him,” Harry commanded as he walked around the table, slowly, menacingly. Parvati jumped at the chance to do something that she was told. She grabbed the knife and fork from the table, cutting up some of the food that was on the plate. She picked it up with the fork and then placed the tines against Ron’s lips. He opened his mouth and took the food into his mouth.

He could taste the salty musk spread across his tongue and mix with whatever flavor the food was covered in. He chewed and swallowed just like he would while normally eating. He took each forkful that was given to him, including the ones that were more covered in cum than others.

Harry moved around behind him and looked at the work that Padma had done. “I think you’re going to need to open him up more than that,” he hummed as he stroked his cock. “I need as much room as I can get with how large my cock is.”

“Of course, Master,” she chirped as she immediately began to open Ron up with both of her hands. 

They were about halfway through the plate of food when Harry decided that Ron had been opened up enough for him to enter into him comfortably. He held the cock with one hand and then got down on his knees, pressing his cock into the redhead. His best friend let out a choked moan as he was barely able to keep himself from swallowing the food down the wrong pipe.

“You feel that? That’s what a real cock feels like. This is what your wife is missing out on,” Harry hissed into his ear as he pushed in all the way. Ron whimpered slightly and backed himself up so the cock was fully inside of him, and deeper.

Harry wrapped his fingers up in the red locks of his best friend, pulling his head back so that his neck was exposed as his other hand moved to the ropes so he had something else to hold on. The shorter wizard began to fuck in and out of him as quickly as he could. After nearly five minutes of his he released Ron’s head and braced himself with one hand on the table. 

The redhead began to be fed the cum-covered food once more, until the plate was clean. It coincided with the second orgasm that was building inside of Harry, as he grasped the table a bit further and fucked entirely into Ron, orgasming deep inside of him.

“Please, please, may I cum, please?” Ron began to mumble as he placed his forehead against the edge of the table.

“You finished off the plate and didn’t complain once. You may cum,” Harry said, breathless as he began to pull out of his best friend. 

Ron mewled and orgasmed just as the ropes fell away from his body and he was finally freed from his constraints. Harry knelt down next to him and moved him so that the redhead was leaning his head against his best friend’s chest. He slowly praised the redhead as he sobbed through wave after wave of his orgasm. 

Eventually the dark-haired wizard picked up his best friend and left the three women to finish each other off like they had decided before the scene ended, with Hermione being allowed to touch both of the twins and them being in control of her orgasm. He was going to focus on aftercare for the redhead in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	24. Missing Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do a sad fanfic of Harry/Cedric and start the night after the third task? Harry just lost his boyfriend, his first love, and the person who got him through this year. He is heartbroken and is in a daze, he is brought back to reality when Ron and Hermione throw themselves on him in the hospital wing and he breaks down in their arms. Dumbledore insists he go back to the common room despite Sirius and Mrs. Weasley pleas to keep him in the hospital and how he can't go back to the common room in the state he's in but Dumbledore insists and said he will be given a strong sleep draught. Harry goes back to the common room a few hours later, Ron and Hermione are by his side and comfort him outside the portrait hole then immediately rush him to the dorm to avoid questions. When Harry has a bad breakdown, Hermione leaves to get help and Ron takes him in his arms soothing him, McGonagall comes in and gives him a private dorm allowing Ron/Hermione to stay with him.  
> For Anonymous on Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT CONTINUED: His friends climb into bed next to him when Harry tells them he's afraid to sleep alone and after given the sleep potion, he has a very vivid dream of the prior events and of Cedric's apparation telling to get to the cup and he loves him and everything will be okay. The next day he lashes out at Sirius when his godfather tells him it's not his fault and runs off. Sirius asks Ron and Hermione to look after him as he's very worried, when Harry is missing for almost 8 hours, they look for him and find him sitting by his and Cedric's favorite spot by the lake. As it's night, it's very cold and upon seeing the state he's in, his best friends comfort him. Ron gets to him first and pulls him in his arms and Hermione hugs his back, murmuring a heating charm so Harry wouldn't get sick. They're afraid Harry will lash out but he is too upset and lets his friends comfort him. Harry tells him it's his fault and they tell him it's not and Harry says it's unfair, he apologizes for being emotional and they tell him not to he just lost his boyfriend & is hurting. In an attempt to cheer him up they ask Harry to tell them a favorite story of him and Cedric and Harry says he can't it's too soon. The next day Ron and Hermione rush him out of the great hall when he breaks down again during a tribute to Cedric and he tells his friends he can't go back home to the muggles Ron invites him to stay with them. They spend the whole summer together and Harry feels a lot closer to his best friends than ever, whenever he's missing Cedric, they stop what they're doing and cheer him up. He has multiple nightmares over the summer and is thankful that Ron lets him get into bed with him and when asked if Ron finds it weird, Ron tells him no. On his birthday, Hermione asks Harry if he has an extra quill and he opens his trunk and finds an unopened letter from Cedric, he frowns not knowing why he didn't open it. He reads the letter, it was from the day Cedric asked him to be his boyfriend and kissed him, it was right after his name was pulled from the Goblet of Fire. At the end of the letter, it says, "Everything will be alright." He smiles as he shows Cedric's very sweet letter to Ron and Hermione, they tell him it must be a sign. Hermione asks nervously to tell them about Cedric and Harry goes on a tangent about their first date and how sweet of a boyfriend he was and mentions how Cedric liked phoenixes and found them amazing creatures. Harry mentions Cedric told him whenever he sees a phoenix to immediately think of him and his love for Harry. As if on cue, they hear a very beautiful song and the trio freezes. They watch Fawkes fly to Ron's window and sit on the perch. He has a letter attached to its leg but Harry is frozen, knowing it's a sign from Cedric, he smiles (which is a rarity these days) and wipes away his tears, for the first time in a month he knew he will eventually be okay.
> 
> WARNINGS: Death, mourning, PTSD, trauma, panic attacks, depression, and graphic depictions of violence

The world around him didn’t make much sense as he was moved through the halls of the place that he loved most in all the world. Rooms that had once seemed warm and full of life were dusty collections of desks. Everything was dark and somber, something inside of him was missing. Harry didn’t pay much attention as he was changed into pajamas and checked over for wounds. He could hear people arguing outside, most of them voices that he vaguely recognized but didn’t care much about. 

Finally the doors to the hospital wing opened and he heard the footsteps of a group of people rushing over to him. “Oh, Harry,” Hermione whispered, tears shining in her brown eyes as she sat down on the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around him. Ron sat down on the other side and wrapped his best friend in a hug as well, though he didn’t dare say anything lest he start crying too.

Normally Harry wasn’t very fond of physical affection, especially if it happened without him knowing about it first. The only person that he readily accepted any kind of affection from was now dead. The thought and protective arms wrapped around him caused the tears to return. 

The sobs rushed through his chest and ripped at his throat as tears streamed down his face. His body began to shake with the force of his crying and he was barely able to gasp for air to maintain the sobbing for longer than a couple minutes without passing out. 

“Oh, Harry,” Mrs. Weasley said as she hurried over to the side of the bed. She gently nudged his friends away and handed the distressed teenager and handkerchief so that he could clean off his face. Sirius reached hand over the other bodies surrounding his godson and placed it on top of Harry’s head. It was a small move of affection, but it was enough to remind him that someone loved him in a parental sense. 

Harry quickly moped his face with the hankie, sniffling as he tried to stop the stream of tears that was still rushing down his face. Once he had calmed down a bit more, Mrs. Weasley got his two friends to back off of him towards the end of the bed and then handed him a glass of water.

Everyone was silent, as if they were terrified that he would burst into tears again if they said anything. Another set of footsteps broke through the stifling silence as Dumbledore approached the end of his bed. “I think it’s time that you get back to your dorm, Mr. Potter.”

“You can’t be serious,” Mrs. Weasley said as she placed her hands in fists on her hips. “He’s in no state to be going back to his dorm like this. He needs to stay here and be properly taken care of.”

“Dumbledore, he’s in no state to be around all those people,” Sirius whispered.

The elderly wizard turned to him, “Please, Sirius. I know what I am doing. I have dealt with more than one child in mourning.”

“Mum, is it really okay for Harry to go back to the dorms?” Ron asked as he stood up from the bed and took a couple steps to get closer to his parent. 

She huffed, “I certainly don’t think so, but there’s no arguing with Dumbledore. And I suppose he has dealt with more children in his lifetime than I have.”

“If you do want him to be checked over, you’ll all have to leave,” Madame Pomfrey said as she bustled over from where she had been arguing with people near the door. 

Hermione wrapped Harry up in another tight hug and kissed his cheek. Ron came over and patted him on the back as best he could before he was shooed away by his mother. Sirius gave him a sad look, opening his mouth to say something. He quickly decided overwise and ruffled Harry’s hair again before he too was crowded out of the hospital wing. 

The minutes began to pass in a daze as the medi-witch worked over him with her hand, healing the small injuries that he had sustained during the Third Task and his fight with Voldemort. Tears collecting in his eyes as those images flashed through his mind, but he blinked both away and tried to focus on the spells being cast on him.

* * *

A few hours later he had been fully healed and was sent back up to the dorm rooms with a vial of sleeping draught in his hand. His footsteps rang loudly in his silent mind as he walked through the empty halls. Every so often he would hear something that sounded like all of the voices that had been ringing through the crisp, clear night of the graveyard. His heart was still beating in his chest as he remembered the flashes of green light and then tears welled in his eyes again. He stopped, looking towards the ceiling as he blinked them away and then continued on his journey.

When he made it to the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room, he recognized the two people waiting outside. Hermione hurried over to him and gave him another hug, as if testing to make sure that he was there. Ron walked over too, his hands awkwardly shoved into his pants pockets. 

“Come on, Harry,” Hermione said softly. “You look like-” she cut herself off and paled a bit. “You look awful, we should get you some sleep.”

“Come on, mate,” Ron said as he gently placed his arms around Harry’s shoulders. Hermione came to his other side and wound their arms together. When they entered through the portrait hole, they rushed through the common room while making sure that no one approached Harry. 

They didn’t say anything when they got into the boy’s dorms, Harry just drifting to his bed and sitting down. It took him a moment but he slowly turned his head to the side and picked up the black and yellow scarf that was still there from when he and Cedric had been hanging out before the beginning of the Third Task. They had done it to soothe their nerves, but Harry hadn’t realized that was the last time that he would ever spend time with his boyfriend.

A sob bubbled out of his chest and his entire form began to shake. He couldn’t breath despite sucking in as much air as he could while sobbing. Ron was by his side in seconds, wrapping him up in a hug and slowly trying to take the scarf away from him as Harry wrapped the fabric around his hand over and over again. Hermione rushed out of the room, her hand over her mouth as she tried not to cry out of sympathy. 

“I’ve got you, mate,” Ron whispered as he finally managed to pull away the scarf and just continued to hold his best friend. Harry was shaking like he was seizing as his fingernails bit into the flesh of his hands and he hunched forward. The redhead rubbed his back and tried to wrack his mind for a way to soothe his friend, but he kept coming up blank.

“Mate, you’ve gotta breathe,” Ron whispered as he took the other teenager’s hands into his. He got down on the ground in front of Harry and made his best friend look him in the eyes. “Can you breathe with me?” he asked, making sure that his voice was steady and calming.

Eventually Harry nodded and began to copy the movements that the other teenager was doing. He breathed in with a few hiccups and haggard moments, but the longer that they continued the exercises the more he seemed to calm down.

The door to the dorm room opened, allowing Hermione and Professor McGonagall to walk in and over to the male teenagers. The professor pursed her lips, “I don’t know what Dumbledore was thinking,” she shook her head. “I would like you to follow me, Potter. You’re not fit to be here at the moment. I think sleeping somewhere new will give you the rest you really need.”

Ron helped Harry stand up as the raven-haired teenager nodded dully. Hermione gathered up some things for him, like a few of the books she had given him for his birthday and Christmas that she knew he liked and a fresh set of clothes with a small bag of toiletries as well. 

McGonagall led them out of the dorm and further up the staircase than they had ever been, all the way up to the top. She opened the door and allowed them in. The room was circular just like the dorm room downstairs had been. There was a bed set in one corner, just barely reaching the part of the ceiling where it began to slope upward into a cone shape. A circular gold and red rug covered the floor close to the bed, which was just like their beds downstairs but obviously not recently slept in. There was a bathroom off to the side with a bathtub, toilet, and sink. A desk was pressed onto the wall opposite of the desk and an empty bookshelf next to it. 

“Granger, Weasley, you both have permission and frankly my encouragement to stay with Mr. Potter today,” the professor said as she looked over them with a more worried expression than had been on her face during all of the other incidents at Hogwarts. She pursed her lips like she wanted to say something else but just turned and left them alone.

“Come on then, mate,” Ron whispered as he brought the other teenager over to the bed. Hermione busied herself with putting some of the books she brought on the halfway shelf of the bookshelf and then placing the toiletries in the bathroom. She left just long enough to get some pajamas for herself and Ron, as well as gathering their toiletries. 

“I want you to stay with me,” Harry whispered as he turned the bottle of sleeping draught over and over in his hand. “I don’t want to be alone.”

“I wouldn’t want to be alone after all you’ve been through either,” the redhead shook his head. 

“We’re perfectly willing to stay with you, Harry. I would honestly protest against it if you said that we had to leave,” Hermione gave him an awkward smile.

“Mm,” he said, not really knowing what else to say. He stood up on weak legs and walked to the bathroom, doing the normal things that he did before he went to bed. He took the sleeping draught with a grimace. It tasted tacky and bitter with the faint aftertaste of those awful candies that he was always given as a child on Christmas. By the time that he came back, Ron had changed into his pajamas and Hermione darted into the bathroom to do the same. 

Harry clambered into the large bed, pulling the soft sheets over him as he made himself comfortable. Hermione removed his glasses and placed them on the nightstand next to the bed with a small smile. She climbed into the bed with him, though she sat up with a book open on her legs.

Ron climbed into the bed on the other side and began to snore immediately, like he always did. The sound was familiar, and the feeling of two people so close to him reminded him that he was now safe. He slowly began to calm down and the potion took control of him, throwing him into his sleep.

_ His wand fought his hand as the spell shot out of it and spluttered sparks everywhere. He let out a guttural scream as he forced the magic to continue spewing out of it despite the ghosts of people that he knew and loved coming out of the wand of his mortal enemy. He could hear voices that he vaguely remembered, deep inside of his mind. He couldn’t do anything but focus on their words and focus on the spell.  _

_ The world slowed down to a crawl as the last person to be killed by Voldemort echoed out of the wand. “Harry,” Cedric’s voice called as the ghost fought away from the wand and over to his boyfriend.  _

_ “Harry!” he called again. “You have to get to the cup. You have to get back to Hogwarts. If you stay here you’ll never make it.” _

_ “You didn’t make it,” he said, his voice tearing at his throat. “I can’t just leave you here.” _

_ “You have to! Take the cup and go back to school!” Cedric said. The ghost reached out and cupped the side of his face, eyes intense and passionate. “Please, live for me. I love you.” _

Harry woke with a start and began to scrub his eyes with his hand. Hermione and Ron were still asleep on either side of him, so he crawled out of bed over the baseboard. He grabbed his glasses and put them on as he got his clothes and took a bath to clean the memories from his mind. The words that had echoed back through him in his dream were ringing in his ears. He felt broken and alone.

When he finished with his bath, Ron and Hermione had woken up and were beginning to get ready for the day as well. They took turns bathing and didn’t really try to make conversation. Neither of them really understood how to handle this situation and were more accustomed to leaving Harry alone whenever he wasn’t open to talking about his feelings.

Three bowls full of oatmeal and a plate with toast popped onto the table once they were all dressed for the day. Harry sat down with the food on the edge of the bed, stirring it around with no real impulse to actually eat any of it. He nibbled on a bit of toast when he noticed that Hermione was giving him a certain look

A gentle knock sounded on the door almost a half hour after they had finished eating and the food disappeared. Sirius walked into the school with a tight smile. Hermione and Ron glanced at each other before they got up and cleared out of the room to leave the two of them alone. 

“Harry,” he said. He sat down next to his godson and placed a hand down on the teenager’s leg. “I want you to know that you can talk to me if you need to. Everyone deals with grief differently, and some people need to talk.”

Harry didn’t say anything.

Sirius took a deep breath and then moved his hand off, threading his fingers together as he leaned on his legs. “You know, it wasn’t your fault.”

“You would know a lot about someone’s death being your fault, wouldn’t you?” Harry snapped, the anger that had been boiling in his stomach suddenly erupting. He stood up and before he really processed what he was saying, he shot out of the room and out of the castle entirely.

Sirius was up after a moment of shock and rushing after him, but he was already too late to catch up with him. Hermione and Ron rushed up to him, “Where is he?”

“I don’t know,” the man shook his head. He explained what had happened briefly to them. “Would you mind looking for him?”

They both nodded and headed out.

* * *

Almost eight hours had passed since the incident with Harry and Sirius, and they had yet to find any trace of the boy. It might have been for the best that he was hiding, because the Hufflepuffs were spreading rumors about the kinds of things that Harry must have done to their champion out of jealousy despite the well known fact that the two of them had been together for the better part of the year. The Slytherins had joined in on this, and were making a big show of their ‘Potter Stinks’ badges that now also read ‘so bad he kills’. The teachers and Prefects were trying their best to put a stop to this, but the Slytherins weren’t in their house for no reason. 

“I hope he’s not in the woods,” Hermione worried as she created a little blue flame in a jar and charmed it to float next to them as they ventured out into the grounds of Hogwarts.

“If he is, there are a lot of creatures in there that want to protect him,” Ron tried his best to comfort them both.

She made an unconvinced noise and then continued walking. They stopped by Hagrid’s hut and discovered that Harry hadn’t been there since before the Third Task the day before. Upon hearing that his favorite student was missing, the half-giant had immediately agreed to looking in the shallower parts of the woods for Harry.

The duo continued across the grounds until they spotted a figure hunched by a willow tree with branches so long that they dipped down into the still waters of the lake. Hermione let out a gasp as she remembered the first time that she had seen Harry and Cedric having an early morning picnic there. The leaves of the tree would turn pink when lovers sat under it, so it was rumored that you could tell if someone really loved you by having a date under it. 

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other before they rushed forward as quickly as they could. They slipped on the dewy grass but they didn’t let it stop them, they just got up and continued to rush towards their best friend. 

“Oh, Harry!” Hermione cried as she finally spotted him. This time, Ron had seemed a bit more frightened than her and collected Harry into a hug before she got the chance. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and sniffled into his shirt. She murmured a small charm once she had gotten a hold of her wand and immediately felt his clothes begin to warm up.

“It’s my fault,” Harry whispered. “I told Cedric to take the cup when we both found it. We had been working together when we finally found each other in the maze, so we found it at the same time. I told him to take it with me. They said that they had to kill the spare.” His voice was choked with emotion and based on the soothing motions Ron’s hand was doing, he was crying again.

“Harry, it’s not your fault,” Hermione immediately said as she pulled away from the hug and came towards the front to look him in his eyes. “You couldn’t have known that the cup was actually a Portkey. You couldn’t have known that it was anything but the cup and the key to winning the tournament.”

He was silent for a while like he didn’t believe her. “It’s just not fair.” There was another bout of crying that followed after that, but they were able to deal with that a lot better than they would have been able to do with an angry outburst. 

He pulled away after a bit and wiped his eyes and nose with the sleeve of his shirt. “I’m sorry for being so emotional.”

“Mate, after all you’ve been through I think you’ve earned the right to be a little emotional,” Ron said. Guilt was creeping up in him as he remembered how awfully he had treated Harry in the beginning of the tournament, even if that hadn’t caused this series of events to happen.

Each of them took one of his hands as they began to walk him back to the school. After his disappearance that day and the events of the previous night, neither of them wanted to let him go lest he vanish forever. “Why don’t you tell us one of your favorite memories with him? Mum says that sometimes talking about someone after they die helps,” Ron tried.

Harry was quiet for a minute as he considered it, “It’s too soon. I can’t. Not yet.”

* * *

They slept and ate up in the small attic room again, moving several of their items up there so that they would be more comfortable. Because Harry didn’t have a potion to sleep that night, Hermione read to him until he fell asleep. 

They dressed and ate in silence the next morning. Harry was able to eat a little bit more than he had the day before. They walked down the Great Hall for the remembrance that the school was going to be holding for Cedric. They sat near the back with a lot of the other people who had been close with the now deceased Hufflepuff. 

Teachers walked across the stage and spoke about his last moments, or what they knew from what Harry had said. They talked about the things that he had done as the Quidditch seeker for his team, and the amazing accomplishments that he had in his school career. 

They had only gotten about halfway through the entire thing by the time that Harry was bent over with both of his hands across his face, crying silently. Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders and quickly led him out of the hall with Ron making sure that everyone stayed out of their way. They sat on the steps that led further up into the castle or out onto the grounds as they held him while he cried.

Harry cried for the longest that he had since Cedric’s death, officially letting his heart ache and mourn for his lost love. When he finally calmed down he was utterly exhausted, so much that he could barely keep his head up and leaned against Ron for both physical and mental support. “I don’t think I can go home this year,” he mumbled.

“You can come stay with us for a bit, or the whole summer if you need,” Ron said, tacking on the last part in a rush.

He thought about it for a moment and then nodded. He couldn’t deal with the idea of going back to his abusive family after the experiences that he had at school that year. “Thanks, mate.”

* * *

Harry had stayed with the Weasleys for most of the summer, only going back for a month during the middle of the season by request from Dumbledore. It had been so awful that he hadn’t even been able to stay the entire time and had come back for the last month. He hadn’t really gotten over the death of his lover, and still often had nightmares about that night in the graveyard. Ron often let him come and sleep with him when the dreams got to be too much. 

Hermione had just come to stay with them, and was working on a project for school that she had promised to wait to finish until they were all together. “Harry, do you have a pen?” she asked.

“I think so,” he nodded as he turned and got down next to his trunk at the foot of his bed. She had been trying to help them with this assignment, but so far everything was just going in one ear and out the other for both of the boys. He opened the heavy lid and rifled around a bit before he found something he had never noticed before. 

Ron and Hermione were arguing behind him, so he took it as the perfect chance to find out what this was. He flipped the envelope back and forth a couple times before he finally opened it, breaking the wax seal in the process. He pulled out the bit of folded paper and then opened it, reading over the perfect penmanship. 

The date at the top of the letter was the day that Cedric and Harry had started dating, as well as the day that they had gotten chosen as the Champions for Hogwarts. He immediately recognized the hand writing as Cedric’s, as he had spent a long time watching his boyfriend writing it when they were supposed to be studying together.

The entire thing warmed his heart and made him a bit side, but the last sentence caught his eye.

_ Everything will be alright. _

He was shaken out of his thought as Hermione noticed him and said, “Harry, what do you have?”

“It’s a letter from Cedric,” he turned around and handed it to her. Her face softened as she read it, and she handed it back with a small smile.

After Ron read it, he handed it back to his best friend and said, “That has to be a sign, mate. You found that after all this time and it says that everything is going to be alright?”

“I don’t even believe in that kind of thing and it does seem like a bit of a sign, Harry,” Hermione nodded. They were silent for a moment before she nervously asked, “W-would you like to tell us about him?”

The other times that they had tried to ask him about his boyfriend he had immediately shut them down. This time, however, a small smile spread across his face. Everything came spilling out of him despite how embarrassing it might have been. He told them all about their first date, and the kinds of things that he liked and how sweet he acted. “Once, he even told me that he wished he could change the Hufflepuff mascot from the badger to the phoenix.”

“So he liked them then?” Hermione asked politely. She and Ron were overjoyed that their friend was finally opening up to them again.

“He said that they were the most beautiful creatures that he had ever seen. Given that he had Care of Magical Creatures with the old teacher and then had to move to having Hagrid I would believe it,” Harry laughed. “He said that he used to think of me when I saw them because I beat death like they did.”

Before he had the chance to get sad about his own lover not being able to beat death like he and his favorite animal had, there was a pecking sound on the window. Ron turned and then his eyes widened as he just pointed stupidly. Harry turned around and then felt a smile from across his face.

Fawkes had arrived with another letter from Dumbledore, just like had happened the last few times the headmaster needed to reach Harry. The teenager stood up and walked to the window, opening it and taking a letter. The phoenix stayed there for a moment, giving him a nip on the finger before she turned and flew away.

It had to be Cedric, Harry just knew somewhere in his heart. She was carrying a message from both her master and from the dead.

_ Everything will be alright. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	25. Eat It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry fucks his best mate Ron in the The Butter Churner position to help him with his kinks. Kinks/Fetish: Food fetish, Cum drinking. He pulls out and cums all over Ron's food.  
> For Lanister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit content, food fetish, cum drinking, BDSM, and dangerous sex positions

The scenes that they did were some of Harry’s favorite parts of their friendship. Sure, Ron had been his first friend and they did basically everything together, but the scenes let him release so many things that he hadn’t known were stirring inside of him. He could be almost anything he wanted when they drew the blinds and Hermione left for the date that she had with her girlfriend. 

Currently, there in the dining room which was their favorite place to do scenes. Hermione had cast a couple of the charms they would need for this scene before she left for her date. One of the most important was the one that would make sure Ron didn’t hurt himself, and the others were something that Harry could have cast on his own but were a pleasant surprise when he found them. 

Ron had his arms flat against the ground as his legs were suspended above him and together with the help of a spreader. He had ropes adorning his back and chest in the form of a harness, which was Harry’s favorite way of pulling his best friend around when they had scenes like this. 

The raven-haired man took several close steps towards him and then traced his fingers up and down the pale flesh of Ron’s legs. When his hand got down to the supple flesh of his ass, Harry pulled his hand back and then suddenly brought it forward again. The sound of the spank and subsequent moan echoed through the entire room, making the dominant of the two smirk. 

“Are you ready for me to fuck you?” he asked as his hand traveled down to his cock. He stroked it a few times as his other hand went to Ron’s ass and cupped his cheek. His thumb rubbed over the skin moving closer to the other man’s entrance, darting into his gaping asshole a couple of times.

“Yes, Master. Please, Master,” Ron begged, his hips bucking up into nothing as his hands scrambled for purchase on the slick wooden floor. 

Harry smirked again and then placed his head at the beginning of the entrance. He slid in slowly until he was buried all the way up to the hilt. He groaned, thrusting his hips forward despite the fact that there was nowhere for him to go. Despite this being one of the first scenes that they had had like this, they had managed to get Ron at the perfect place for Harry to fuck. “You better not cum until I tell you to,” Harry warned as he brought his thick member out a few inches and then fucked back into him.

“Yes, Master,” Ron just barely managed to mumble out around the moans slipping from his mouth. They had agreed before the scene even began that there was enough going on already and Ron would be able to make as much noise as he pleased.

Harry slowly pulled out of his lover and then began to insert himself back into the slick, heated warmth that was the other man’s ass. He groaned and then let his hips do as they pleased, not keeping a pace like he normally did. Instincts flooded over him as he began to thrust and fuck the way he wanted to, letting his mind drift away as all he could feel was the amazing pleasure resonating through him from the redhead beneath him. His hands had already moved to the pale flesh of the legs suspended in the air above him so that he could be stable as his hips continued their fervent motions.

“Master, Master!” Ron whimpered as he rutted and moved against the cock pounding into his ass as well as he could.

“Are you going to cum already, you slut?” Harry asked, driving the erect member further into the other man with a snap of his hips.

“Yes, please let me cum, please,” he whimpered. “Master, please!”

“Since you’re begging for it, I might as well let you, you fucking slut,” Harry snarled as he began to pick up the pace and fuck into Ron faster and faster.

The redhead closed his eyes and nearly screamed in pleasure as his cock throbbed against his chest. His ass clenched around the cock fucking in and out of him just as thick white ropes of cum splattered down across his stomach and chest. As he came down from the sudden rush of happy chemicals and pleasurable sensations, he gasped for air and fell back against the floor as much as he could.

Meanwhile, Harry had neared his own orgasm. He quickly pulled out of his lover and walked to the table where they had magically enchanted some of the food to stay warm and ready for them. He grasped his cock and pumped twice before the head twitched and clear liquid spewed out of him and onto one of the plates. 

He braced himself on the table as he came down from his orgasm. When he had fully recovered. He walked back over to Ron and let him down from the leg restraints. The redhead lay there for a moment before he stood up and then let Harry grab hold of his harness and drag him towards the chair. 

Ron sat down on the side of the table with the food that had been cummed on while Harry went to the other side. He picked up his knife and fork and began to eat before he gave his submissive the go-ahead with a simple nod. 

“Thank you, Master,” Ron said as he cut into his meat and then ate a bite of it. The musky, salty taste passed over his tongue and then into the back of his throat as he chewed and swallowed. It wasn’t an inherently bad taste, but it certainly mixed awkwardly with the food that they had chosen.

“I want you to eat everything on your plate. I better not see a single drop or crumb by the time you’ve finished, do you understand me?” Harry asked.

Ron nodded and swallowed the bite in his mouth, “Yes, Master.” He continued to eat bite after bite, making sure to gather more of the cum onto the actual plate so that he could spend less time licking it. Once he had finished the food, he used the tip of his finger and then his tongue to clean the entire plate off.

Harry went as slowly as he wanted to, paying careful attention to the submissive to make sure that he wasn’t hiding anything or not eating the food he was given.

When Ron had finished with his food, Harry stood and quickly walked over to him. He placed his hand underneath the redhead’s chin and forced the taller man to look at him. “Well done, slut,” he smirked. “You liked it, didn’t you? You liked eating my cum.”

He opened his mouth and only a mewl came out. Harry removed his hand and then picked him up, bringing the submissive to the bedroom for another round before the aftercare began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	26. What Harry Likes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a foot job from Draco and Hermione. Both Draco and Hermione wear a Wedding Dress with lingerie.  
> For Sarmavon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit content, masturbation, and foot-related kinks

The lingerie was a bright, clear white color. It had lace over her breasts and cupped them perfectly, accentuating them like nothing she had worn before. It moved down to become a kind of corset that pushed her breasts up and highlighted her wonderful waist. When it reached the tops of her hips it transformed into two layers of fabric, one of them white tool and the other an overlay of lace. She had on a pair of white stockings that were held on with a garter belt hidden beneath the corset of the lingerie. There was also a pair of white lace panties that were a thicker type of material than the main piece. Accompanying the lingerie was a veil, but they had decided that it would do more harm that good in the long run.

Despite the fact that this piece had been made for a woman, it still looked wonderful on her male partner as they looked over each other and helped the other get finished. 

“Do you really think he’s going to like this?” Hermione asked as she sat down on the edge of the tub. She worried her lip and looked herself up and down in the mirror one more time.

“I think that he’s going to love it. Harry’s into this kind of thing, and he mentioned that he liked this lingerie set specifically,” Draco nodded. He had finished cleaning himself out before they got dressed and was working on preparing himself so that the sex would be quick. 

His lover let out an unconvinced noise as she grasped the dildo from the edge of the tub. She moved her panties to the side, her legs moving to the side as well. She mewled slightly as she pressed the head of the silicon cock into her and then rested for a moment. She worked it in one inch at a time as it was a lot wider than a lot of the other things that she had taken. Once the entire dildo was buried in her cunt, she replaced her panties so that it was hidden underneath. 

“You have no idea how arousing that was to watch,” Draco murmured as he reached into his own panties and moved his cock around so it was a bit better hidden. He then worked his own dildo into his ass. They weren’t sure with their plan that Harry would last long enough to be able to make them cum as well, so they had devised this part so that they could fuck themselves while getting him off.

“Draco? Hermione? I’m home,” Harry called as he shut the door behind him. They had told him before he left for work that morning that they were planning something, so he left almost everything by the door and quickly headed towards the bedroom. 

They glanced at each other and then waited until they heard the tell-tale creak of the bed before they walked out and showed him. He swallowed and then could see his pants quickly becoming tented. “You both look amazing,” he mumbled.

“You would look better if you showed us that cock and let us get to work on you,” Draco replied with a smirk. Harry was quick to comply as he began to remove all of his clothing and drop it down to the side of the bed. When he was completely naked, his lovers moved him so that he was sitting against the headboard and then they moved so that they were leaning back on the bed with their feet somewhere near his waist. 

Hermione moved her hips in a circle and groaned as she felt the dildo shift against her cervix. She glanced towards Draco and watched him hike up the skirt on the lingerie and undid one of the garter belts. The stocking fell down his leg slowly and he tugged it off the rest of the way once it had gotten to that point.

She grasped his hand as they moved in tandem and put their feet on either side of the hard cock that was being sported by their lover. They pressed their feet around his member so that their heels and toes were touching each other.

“Fuck, Merlin,” Harry breathed, moaning between each word. His head was leaning back against the headboard and his face was covered in pure ecstasy. They began to move their feet up and down, Hermione a bit more awkwardly as Draco had always been the more experienced of the two. 

While Draco worked, he moved his hips in perfect circles. This moved the dildo around inside of him so that it was rubbing up against his prostate and pleasuring him further. It had the added benefit of pressing the soft skin in the arch of his foot across Harry’s cock and giving the raven-haired man added pleasure.

When both men began to moan like they always did before their orgasm, Hermione let herself work on the dildo inside of her as well. She rocked back and forth in between raising her hips up and sinking back down to fuck herself just enough to give her pleasure. 

Harry was the first to orgasm as he was the one directly being pleasured by them both. He groaned and thrust his hips up in the air as the tip of his cock twitched and he began to spew cum onto the sheets and their feet.

Draco came next, rocking his hips forward again and again until he had rutted it against his prostate enough for his cock to twitch and cum into the white underneath, creating a wet spot. 

Hermione let her foot fall away from Harry as she began to focus purely on fucking herself until she cummed. She grasped the sheets underneath her with both of her hands to keep herself there. She moved back so that she was on her hands and knees before she fell onto her stomach and began to rut like that. The dildo was able to slip out of her a bit easier then, but the panties kept it inside of her enough that she was cumming in seconds.

“Did you like it?” Hermione aked once they had finally all come down from their highs. They were already moving to their wands so they could clean everything off of them and settle in for dinner and cuddles before bed.

Harry looked at her with a bright smile, “I loved it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	27. Look At Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry X Pansy: Katoptronophilia (doing it in front of a mirror). Harry fucks his girlfriend Pansy in front of a mirror.  
> For Did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit content, Katoptoronophilia (mirror sex), dirty talk, and BDSM elements

The session started like all the other ones before had. They were sitting on the bed with Pansy in his lap. Harry’s hands wandered all over her body, weaving through the short locks on her head and pulling her this way and that. Their lips were locked together in a wonderful, passionate kiss with teeth and tongues pulling and fighting each other for dominance. Eventually hands began to wander underneath clothing and tug and pull at the fabrics until they were both bare and naked. 

The difference with this session happened a little bit after the beginning of the teasing. Pansy was seated on her lover’s lap with her arms thrown dramatically over his shoulders and one hand woven through his messy black locks. Harry had his hands on her hips and was moving them to hold her on the small over back. He held her close to him as he used his other hand to travel up to her perky breasts. The hand cupped the sensitive flesh, massaging it while they kissed. When they finally had to break apart for air, Pansy mewled and rocked down on his leg. 

Harry bit his lip as he realized just how turned on she was based on the wetness of her cunt against his bare skin. He moved his thumb over her nipple, eliciting a moan of excitement. She tossed her head back and arched her breasts into his face in the process. 

“You want me to fuck you so bad, don’t you?” Harry whispered as he rubbed his achingly hard cock against her swollen clit. 

“More than you fucking know,” she murmured against his lips. She brought him into another passionate kiss, her hands moving so that she was cupping either side of his face. She continued to grind her dripping wet cunt against his leg.

He grasped her hips and stood up, holding her close to him as he took a few steps to get them into the bathroom connected to their master bedroom. He dropped her down a few inches and broke the kiss so that she could focus on standing. “I think we’re going to try something new,” he smirked.

“Oh? Someone’s feeling just as frisky as me then,” she teased, her fingers dancing down his chest to his cock for only a moment. 

He growled and captured her lips in another kiss, though this one was briefer than the others had been. He flipped her around with a couple quick movements of his hands on her body. He pressed his hand in between her shoulder blades and lowered her down so that she had her hands on the sink counter. She shook her head to get her short cut locks out of her face and then glanced behind her using the large mirror. She used her arms to bring herself up a little bit so that she could see her tits swinging in the reflective material.

“You already like that, don't you?” Harry smirked. He was holding both of her hips with his hands again. He moved his cock down so that it was pressed flush with her vulva. 

Pansy mewled and moved her hips down and back so that the tip of his member slipped into her cunt. “No more talking, I just want to watch you fuck me,” she giggled.

“I’ll fuck you so hard that you’ll come just from watching yourself, you fucking narcassist,” he whispered into her ear. They had a healthy relationship and never spoke like this to each other anywhere other than the bedroom. Something about the other just made them turn into feral, angry beings whenever they were aroused by the other.

Since the head of his cock was already inside of her, he pushed in with one fluid motion and bottomed out so that his balls slapped against the rest of her cunt. “Oh, Harry!” she moaned. Her hands grasped the counter a bit more to stabilize herself. He began to slowly pull out of her, rotating his hips in a circle to reach every bit of her sensitive walls. Once he was out so that only his head was buried within her folds, he moved back in with a quick thrust of his hips. She was slicked and aroused enough that he could slide in and out of her with no resistance. 

He watched as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and then stared at herself in the mirror. Her dark eyes eagerly drank in every bit of herself, each face that she naturally made while she was being fucked, each little bit of pleasure that crossed over her. She watched as she could see Harry’s cock slipped out of her just a bit and then thrust back into her warmth. 

Noises began to pour out of her mouth as arousal took over her entire being. She was clinging to the edge of the counter as he began to speed up the pace. She was moved around enough that her heavy breasts swung back and forth, adding to the site in front of her. She was drinking in the view of her own body and watching every little detail that she could. It was plain and obvious that she was enjoying this just based on how slick her folds had gotten with arousal. She glanced over the image reflecting back at her and mewled. She could see her tits swinging back and forth and Harry behind her, his face blissed over as well. 

Her lover seemed to see this and quickly placed his hand on her stomach, bringing her up so that her back was pressed against his chest. His other hand went down to her leg and pulled it out to the side so that she could fully see her cunt. She watched as pearly white pre cum mixed with her slick as Harry removed himself from her and then thrust back up into her. She mewled and leaned against him, fucking her hips forward in desperation. 

He began to thrust in and out of her as quickly as he could while holding herself up like this. “Do you like that, you fucking slut? You like watching my thick cock fuck you? I bet you’d like to do this again when I get you so fucking pregnant you can’t even see your cunt. You’re filthy, getting off on watching my cock come out of you.”

“Is that a promise?” she breathed as she leaned her head back against his shoulder while still watching his cock disappear in and out of her. “You’re going to bury yourself so far inside of me that you’ll get me pregnant and then we’ll have to do this every time because of how swollen I’ve become?” she purred.

“You like that idea, don’t you? Fucking slut,” he began to kiss and bite along her neck as he continued to eagerly fuck her. 

Pansy’s breath hitched in her throat for a moment and then she released a loud whine. She began to rut down on his cock to get it to rub against her cervix. It only took a single thrust from her boyfriend behind her for her cunt to constrict around the member as she orgasmed. Her body shook with pleasure and her muscles began to constrict and relax every few seconds.

Harry groaned and buried his teeth in her neck as he fucked up into her cunt and orgasmed inside of her. His cock twitched and cum spluttered out of him into her tight folds until he had nothing left to give.

They stayed like that for a moment before they finally separated and began to clean themselves and each other up. Pansy humed as she nuzzled into her neck once they had gotten into the shower together. “Regardless of any kind of weight gain or pregnancy, you should fuck me in front of the mirror more often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	28. Muggle Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you be willing to do a Harry/Ron fluff oneshot? They recently started going out on dates and like each other a lot but neither of them built up the courage to kiss or ask each other to be their boyfriend. The most they do is hold hands and lay by the fireplace while doing home. Around Christmas time, while discussing their next date ideas, Harry comes up with an idea but decides to keep it a secret. With the help of Hermione, he surprises Ron with a romantic, outdoor winter date.Harry tells Ron he wants to teach him how to ice skate and they put on muggle ice skates courtesy of Hermione's parents and they start to skate. They laugh as they try not to fall and hold on to each other, after going around the lake a few times they lose their balance fall in each other's arms they laugh then kiss, they snog while sitting on the ice Ron asks Harry to be his boyfriend, he accepts. while walking back, Ron asks Harry to take him on more muggle like dates.  
> For Anonymous on Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: mentions of PTSD and trauma/war

“Harry!” Ron complained teasingly, stretching out the vowels in his name longer than they needed to be. He was holding the other man’s hand as they walked over the crunching ice on the sidewalk. “Are you at least going to tell me where we’re going now that we’re out here?

“I told you that it’s going to be a surprise. Think of it as an early Christmas present. You wouldn’t want me to tell you what I got you early, would you?” he asked, turning and grinning at the redheaded man as they walked.

“Maybe I would if it meant that I understood what we were doing,” he huffed as he walked a bit closer. He felt the tips of his ears burn with excitement as butterflies fluttered around in his stomach. He and Harry had been doing things like this for a while now, though neither of them were bold enough to put a label on it. 

Harry took a couple of steps off of the sidewalk and over a short hill. There was a rope around the entire circle part of the park, though instead of snow there was a good several inches of frozen water. The Chosen One led his companion over to one of the tall pines that surrounded the miniature frozen lake. 

He sat down underneath the bows of needles on the part of earth that hadn’t been caked by snow thanks to the interwoven branches holding all over it for them. He grasped one pair of muggle skates that Hermione had left for them from her parent’s house after they had talked this idea out together. Ron gave him an odd look before he sat down and accepted the shoe from his friend. He watched Harry put them on and then did the same thing. 

The raven-haired wizard stood up and used the tree to help keep him steady as he offered his hand to the other. Ron took it and pulled himself up with the help of the other man. They were pulled a bit closer than they had been anticipating, something that caused them both to go red and awkward for a moment. 

“Are you ready to go?” Harry asked after a moment, clearing his throat. 

“Uh, yeah,” Ron nodded.

Slowly they both made their way down the small hill to the circle of ice in the middle of the park. There were very few people already on it, and none of them seemed too interested in what they were doing.

Harry stepped onto the ice first, carefully moving forward a little bit until he found a way to position his feet where he was steady. He held out his hand to the redhead and smiled softly as his companion accepted. Ron was a little shakier than he had been, but with Harry’s help he was able to get out onto the ice. The redhead kept both of his hands on Harry’s elbows so that the inner parts of their forearms were pushed flush against each other.

“I’ve got you,” Harry murmured as he slowly brought his feet backwards and then moved slowly across the ice. He released one of Ron’s arms and then began to move his feet to the side so that he swung out next to the other man. 

“What is this called, Harry?” Ron asked, his eyes glued down to the skates as he slowly moved forward.

“It’s ice skating. It’s something that a lot of muggles do in the Win-” he suddenly stopped and began to swirl his arms around dramatically as he tried not to fall flat on his face. His feet moved back and forth underneath him as he tried to steady himself. He inched around in a circle as he almost fell back and then forward. When he finally stopped, he and Ron were both giggling madly. 

“I think Mum had us do something like this when we were younger, but it didn’t involve putting on weird shoes,” Ron said as he grasped for Harry’s arm to make sure that he didn’t fall.

“The shoes are supposed to make it easier, supposedly. They’re called skates,” Harry explained. They were slowly moving around the rink again. Ron had his hand on the back of his companion’s coat, and was holding so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. 

“Harry!” Ron called, his voice slightly panicked as his foot began to move back and forth to stabilize himself. The younger of the two moved his outer skate around in a half circle so that he was facing the redhead. He reached forward and grabbed the other man’s elbow as Ron continued to rock uncontrollably back and forth.

He finally lost his balance and toppled back onto the ice and snow on the banks. Harry was brought down with him as Ron hadn’t yet let go of his jacket. Ron was flat on his back while Harry was over him with his hands on either side of his companion’s head.

They stayed there for a moment as they looked at each other. The red was already starting to spread across the older wizard’s face. Harry didn’t think much as he leaned down and connected their lips together. The hand on his jacket finally released and came around the back of his head to pull him down and closer. 

The kiss was sweet and passionate, though it didn’t last for too long as they were acutely aware that they were in public. They had kissed a few times before, but this one felt a bit more intimate and romantic than the others had. Neither of them had been able to finally admit their emotions, at least not out loud. And even though neither of them were talking, it still felt like this was the closest thing that they had gotten to an admission of their love for one another since their first kiss after the Battle of Hogwarts.

Harry quickly moved off of Ron and sat next to him for a moment. The redhead pulled himself up and then moved so that he was on his knees. He was able to put one of his feet underneath him and then got up so that he was standing in one fluid movement. Harry was quick to follow him so that he was standing up as well.

He reached forward and threaded their fingers together intimately. They slowly made their way over to the tree where they had left their sneakers. Neither of them were really willing to say anything, which was something that happened after every one of the kisses of unspoken emotion that they had. They took off the skates and put their shoes back on, each of them carrying one of the pairs as they headed back to Hermione’s house to return them.

“Harry,” Ron said suddenly when they had gotten about a block away from the ice rink. 

“Yeah?” the other man replied as he stopped and turned to look back at him.

“I’m done with this beating around the bush crap. I want you to be my boyfriend. I love you,” Ron reached out and caught Harry’s hand in his own.

The younger wizard was a bit taken aback by the sudden declaration of love, despite the fact that he had seen it coming for quite a while. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times as his mind reeled with the new information. “Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“I mean, yes. I want to be your boyfriend too,” Harry rubbed his thumb against the back of Ron’s hand as a bashful smile formed on his face. 

“Good,” Ron leaned forward and sweetly kissed his lips. Their hands stayed connected as they walked down the streets of the muggle town. They were content with the silence for a while, before the conversation drifted back to the date that they had just had. They were laughing and joking around with each other, the awkwardness already having escaped once more. 

“Harry,” Ron giggled a last breathless laugh as they came down from the conversation high.

“Mm?”

“You should take me on more muggle dates like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	29. Different Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are after the War, both are 18+. The relationships with Ron and Ginny blow up like the Hindenburg, but friendships might be possible down the line.Attempting to escape from the expectations of everyone in Magical Britain, Harry and Hermione hide together, and discover their mutual romantic love for each other, on top of their friendship. They have trouble in the bedroom, and only there, because they try to fulfill the expected gender roles, which do not suit them. Through some magical means they get a hint of what they both truly need to be happy, and not caring what anyone else thinks about them, they start working towards their happiness, resulting in Hermione to become the new Lord Potter, and Harry to be a Lady (only) in the streets. If this Idea is something for you, I hope you go full out with the feminization aspect. I hope to see/read of silk, satin and nylon, expensive dresses and jewelry, as well as sensual exploration of the new dynamic for their intimacy. Besides all of that, I only want 1 other thing in this story: Harry is the pro-active part of his feminization.   
> For OmniViceUser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit content, gender roles, role reversals, fem-boys, and feminization

The intimate moments that they had been trying to have escaped like someone had thrown ice cold water onto the burning fire. They lay on the bed, Harry on his stomach with his arms wrapped around a pillow and Hermione propped up on the headboard while toying with the blanket. They were both naked, which had been part of their intimate moments. The sex had been going fine when they were touching each other and making out, but something changed when they were actually in the bed and moments away from intercourse. This happened almost every time and it was beginning to get very frustrating as they both loved each other and wanted to be intimate, but something always felt wrong.

“We need to get to the bottom of this,” Hermione said after a moment as she dropped the blanket down to her lap. 

“Bottom of what?” Harry asked, opening one eye.

“Why we can’t seem to have sex. We’re both adults, neither of us are asexual. We should be able to have sex but for some reason we just can’t,” Hermione huffed. 

Harry turned to the side as sat up so that he was next to her but with the blanket still draped over his lap. “Well, what made you feel like you needed to stop?”

She thought for a moment before she answered, “I didn’t like the way it felt when you were on top of me. Not that you being on top of me is unattractive or anything, just the idea of you doing that wasn’t very pleasant.”

“If it’s any consolation, I didn’t want to be doing that either,” he shrugged weakly. 

“Maybe we should experiment with something else. I could be on top? Like dominating?” she reasoned. 

“I think we could try that,” Harry nodded as he felt his cock begin to throb with want. 

“Not tonight, unfortunately. I want to do some more research on this kind of thing before we just jump right into it,” she explained as she tossed off the blanket and began looking for her clothes.

Harry bit back a disappointed noise but nodded.

* * *

Hermione did as she said she was going to. The next day she began to find anything and everything that would tell her about the kind of relationship that they wanted to pursue. She took it all in at a speed that was almost terrifying to her lover, and then took notes on it. They had long discussions during their meals and when they were just supposed to be hanging out with one another. 

Slowly, they began to figure out that they didn’t fit into the binary gender roles that they had been assigned when they were born. Hermione had always been better at handling things and organizing them when they came to professional type scenarios while Harry was naturally better at maintaining a hearth and home. They stumbled into something when they began to talk about switching roles like that. Hermione had made an offhand joke about Harry wearing a dress like a proper later and he had felt something inside of him resonate more than anything else ever had.

They began to gather things for him that Hermione had never had an interest in wearing. While she began wearing suits and more pants and collared suits, Harry began to wear satins, nylons, and dresses. He felt more beautiful than he ever had in his life and was so happy. They had taken over the role that the other was supposed to fill and they were both overtly happy about it. 

* * *

Harry was currently dressed in one of his evening gowns. He and Hermione had just finished a wonderful dinner date in the privacy of their own home. They were comfortable with being themselves in public, but it was a lot easier to flirt and have a truly romantic date when no one was looking at them. 

The dress was a delicate thing. It had tulip sleeves in black and then turned blue when it got down to the bodice. The skirt was layers and layers of tool, going from the same color blue as the bodice to the black of the sleeves. He was wearing his favorite pair of pearl earrings that his wonderful Lord had given him for their anniversary and the matching necklace he had found in one of the rooms.

“You outdid yourself again,” Hermione beamed as she set her fork and knife down on the table. “But what else did I expect from my wonderful house wife?” she beamed.

Harry flushed happily and then stood, gathering up some of the plates. He had just gotten them into the sink when she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She began kissing his neck, nuzzling his hair. “I love this scent on you.”

“I picked it out because it pairs with the one that I bought you,” he smiled softly. 

“I think I would like to enjoy your scent a bit more,” she purred as her hands began to wander towards his cock.

Harry looked towards the sink where their dishes were piled. “I think these can wait until after my husband has been satisfied.” 

The two of them rushed to the bedroom, Hermione grabbing teasingly at his ass. They hadn’t tried to do anything since discovering that they preferred the other gender’s traditional roles and clothes. They were more than prepared to try it now as they were both confident in their positions and filled with a new arousal for the other. 

Once they got to the bedroom, clothes were stripped off of each other as mouths collided in passionate kisses. Hermione slowly moved them closer and closer to the bed as he hands wandered over the silky smooth material of his dress. She wrapped him up in a bit of a tighter hold and found the zipper. Her fingers fumbled with it for a moment before she was finally able to pull it down and it slipped off of his form.

While she had been doing that, he had let his hands wander over her chest and undo the buttons that were hiding her form from him. She pulled away and began to look him over as she removed her own clothes. A smirk formed over her face as she saw that he was wearing nothing by his nylons and the pair of panties she had bought him at the beginning of this.

“You look radiant as always, my dear,” he purred against her lips as she brought him closer to the bed. She sat him down on the bed and began to trace her hands up and down the fine material several times. When she got up towards his waist, she dipped her fingers underneath them and then pulled down to remove them from his body. Harry groaned as he felt her hands cascade over the silky smooth skin of his leg.

Hermione smirked and returned to kissing him. Her hands cupped his face and then moved around to his neck and hair. She slung her leg over his hips and straddled his waist after pushing the blanket down. He moaned as he could feel her slicked folds rubbing up against him.

She pressed him back against the bed and began to rock against him a bit more. “You like it when I do that, love?” she murmured. 

“Yes, please,” Harry groaned as he rocked his hips up into her. She brought their lips together for another kiss and then moved so that she was kneeling above him. She brought her hand down and wrapped her nimble fingers around his cock. She pressed the head into her wet folds and then took the entire thing into herself.

Harry was plenty content to just lay back against the headboard as she pleasured herself with him. Hermione began to take more and more of him as she adjusted to the length inside of her already. When she finally took all of him into her body, she rotated her hips in a perfect circle before she began to bounce on him with small groans escaping her lips every now and again. 

“Ah, Hermione!” Harry moaned as he felt her pleasure herself using him. The slick warmth of her folds around him created a stark difference every time she raised up into the air and let the cold air wrap around him insead. Pleasure flowed over his entire form and shot through every muscle and nerve in his body.

Hermione groaned and settled on a pace where she would raise up onto her knees, causing the cock to fall out of her. Once she only had the head inside of her she would drop down all at the same time. She was careful that she didn’t hurt her lover while completely taking charge of the situation. 

They began to rock and buck and move with each other as they both felt the tightening in their guts. They cummed at the same time, Harry pumping his seed inside of her as Hermione orgasmed around his cock. Maybe one day they would be able to reverse the roles enough that Harry could carry their child, but for now they were just happy to be able to finish their intimate moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	30. Not Replaced, Just New (Continuation of 'Fantasy')

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Ron, after a wonderful marriage to Ginny, based off my first ever request here and many children (12), Harry is heartbroken when she dies, unexpectedly shortly the eldest kids have finished at Hogwarts, unable to cope, Harry is very much relieved and happy, that best friend is there to help out and make sure Harry is able to cope. Having always been the submissive feminine femme fatale beta/omega in his marriage to Ginny and falling in love with Ron, every more a little day at time, it isn't long until he falls totally in love with the alpha stud. Who eagerly reciprocates her affection and takes her to his bed as his lover and future wife. Scene would comprise of Harry and Ron, initially confessing their feelings to one another, before Ron proposes Marriage, leading to them enjoying a private wedding in the privacy of their home, with only Harry's kids in attendance, As Harry, having permanently assumed a gorgeously femme fatal sex-bomb form of an omega, seductively sumptuously voluptuous curvaceous form with dd breasts, curves and all as the beautiful bride and only a very shrunken down clit, sans balls showing she was once a man, with a pussy now directly underneath said clit.  
> For JedaKnight27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT CONTINUED: As the happily beautiful bride as she pledges herself to Ron, exclaiming her delight in how much she marvelous at finding love again, before Ron and her vanish to the master bedroom, where they make love and Ron's instincts mate him and Harry together as he seeds and breeds his new wife with a massive litter of pups.
> 
> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit content, mentions of major character death, depression, coping, sex to cope, moving on, grieving, and pregnancy

The death of his first partner had been hard on him. It had been expected as he and Ginny had spent nearly twenty years together before she had passed away. She had been taken from Harry so quickly and unexpectedly that he had been left in a state of disbelief. He had spent the first week after her death looking for her in their home and waiting for her to come home. Once Harry finally accepted that she was gone, he had fallen into such a depression that he was barely able to function at her funeral.

His children all had to leave for school and their own families. His eldest had just turned seventeen and graduated last year. Harry was glad that Ginny had been around long enough to at least see them all grow up old enough to go to Hogwarts and see one of them graduate. With all of his kids gone, however, this left Harry completely alone in his large house while still reeling from the loss of his wife.

Ron had come to help after that. He stayed in the house and helped his best friend with his normal duties to keep the large place clean and liveable. Slowly they grew closer and closer together as Harry healed from the passing of the love of his life. Around a year after she had passed away, he realized that he had fallen in love with his best friend.

Currently the duo was sitting in the dining room after finishing dinner. Ron smiled kindly at Harry and the older beta felt a flutter of affection shudder through his entire body. He hadn’t thought that he’d ever be able to get over the death of his first partner, but here he was getting giddy like a schoolchild.

“Harry,” the redhead cleared his throat and rubbed his wineglass with one hand. 

“Yes?” the other asked as he looked up from his own.

There was silence for a moment as Ron collected his throat. “I wanted to talk to you about something. This is kind of serious and a lot to ask of you so soon, but I was wondering if you’d ever consider getting married again.”

“Married? To who?” he asked, blinking stupidly. Even after all these years of being married and loving someone, he was still the slowest person alive when it came to picking up on hints. 

“To me,” Ron replied, his face turning the same color as the red wine in his glass.

Harry blinked in understanding, “Oh! I-I would love to marry you. I know it might be awkward because I was married to your sister, but I feel like she would have wanted me to move on and I’m not getting any younger.”

“Harry, you’re thirty eight,” Ron laughed. “But I would love to marry you. Just something small and intimate, maybe with your kids.”

Harry nodded excitedly as he got up and crossed the small distance between them, kissing his newfound lover.

* * *

They had decided to wait to do anything intimate until after the wedding. They invited their family, meaning all of Harry’s kids and Ron’s mother and siblings. There were a couple judging comments from the redheaded beta but no objections when they took the magical vow to love each other until the end of their days.

The rest of the night was filled with dancing, eating, and celebrating. The younger kids had to travel back to school immediately after and then older ones crashed out for a while. Ron’s family all apparated back home once things were winding down.

When they were finally alone, the newlyweds allowed themselves to enjoy each other. Harry was still wearing the wedding dress that he had picked out since he had a surprise for his lover. Once they were upstairs, Ron placed his lover down on the edge of the bed and captured his lips in an adoring kiss. His hands began to wander all over the body of his new husband. He moved down from the shoulders to hold his chin for a moment, and then moved his hands back down to Harry’s hips. 

Harry reached up and flipped them over so that Ron was sitting on the bed and Harry was standing in front of him. The beta reached behind him and clasped the zipper there. With a couple of quick tugs he was able to get it down and the entire dress fell off of him and to the ground. He stepped out and revealed the gorgeous white lingerie bra and panties set that he had been wearing. 

“I’m going to ravish you,” Ron whispered as his hands moved up on instinct and pulled Harry down onto his lap again. His hands moved up through the other beta’s hair and kept his husband closer to him. Harry’s breasts pushed together as the redhead wrapped his arm around the other beta’s back to hold him a bit closer.

He leaned down and licked some of the wonderful skin there, sucking the air away so that goosebumps raised all over Harry’s arms. Ron flipped them over so that the darker-haired beta was laying on their bed and he was kneeling over his new husband. He leaned down and connected their lips together in a wonderful, passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart, Ron began to move the kisses down Harry’s neck and underneath his chin. He bit and nipped at the skin, leaving dark marks every so often. He sucked as hard as he could once he got down to his collarbone. One hand helped him stay up so that they weren’t pushed flush together and the other roamed over his lover’s body. He both wanted to get to the good part and wanted this bit to go on as long as it could.

“Ron, please!” Harry called as he felt the hand ghost over his panties to get to his thigh. The redhead smirked wickedly and connected their lips together in another kiss. His hands began to trail down from Harry’s shoulders to his breasts. He cupped the heavy flesh there in one hand, brushing his thumbs over the rock hard nipples hidden underneath the white lace.

The beta mewled in pleasure and arched into his touch, the scent of arousal leaking from between his legs. “Someone’s eager for me, aren’t you?” he asked with a smirk. He pulled back and away from his lover as he tossed his clothing down to the side of the bed right next to Harry’s wedding dress. 

When he returned back to the bed, he began to let his hands travel up and down the silky smooth skin on his lover’s legs. His cock ached against his stomach as he caught another strong whiff of the aroused scent leaking from his husband. He reached up and snagged one finger on the waistband of Harry’s panties, he tugged them down and got them off of his lover with one fluid movement.

The sight in front of him caused precum to leak from the swollen slit of his cock. Harry had kept the transfigured body that he had initially changed into when he and Ginny had first gotten together His cock had been shrunken down so that it was barely visible, but still leaking precum to accentuate his arousal. There was a tiny, empty ball sack that laid just above the delicious folds of his cunt. 

“You look so good,” Ron groaned as he grasped the base of his cock. He used his other hand to move Harry’s leg so that his hips were a bit elevated. He quickly dove forward, pressing his cock into the folds in front of him. Ron let out a groan as the head of his erection slipped into the heated warmth of his new husband. A new noise joined his own as the member slipped all the way into Harry. He opened his eyes just enough to see that Harry was thoroughly enjoying this as well. His eyes were rolled back into his head and his body was arched upwards slightly.

“You like that, don’t you? You like that so much,” Ron whispered as he fucked all the way into him with a couple of sharp thrusts. Harry was only able to nod. He reached up and grasped Ron’s arms so that he was a bit more stable as the redheaded man began to fuck in and out of him.

Ron slowly drew his cock out of his lover and then fucked into him with another swift movement. He began to do that over and over again, pleasuring them both while the dirtiest words he had ever said tumbled out of his mouth. “I’m going to get you so pregnant. You’re mine, mine,” he growled. “You’re my bitch, and I’m going to breed you. I’m going to make it so that you have a litter. Do you want that? To be so fucked up with all of my pups that you can’t even move? It’s been so long since you had pups, I bet you’re just bursting at the seams to be bred by someone new.”

He leaned down so that Harry’s breasts were pressed against his body. Ron licked a stripe down his neck so that the beta released his scent. The smell of black liquorice and arousal filled the room as Ron released his scent as well. Orange swirled through the air as the redheaded beta leaned down and bit into his neck. Harry leaned up on his other side and copied the motions, mating them together. 

Another wave of slick gushed out of the beta onto the sheets below them as Ron continued to pound into him. When they both got their orgasms, they were happy to find that it happened at the same time. Harry quickly became a moaning mess as he could feel his new husband unleashing his load deep inside of his cunt and womb. The more masculine beta grunted and let his cock unload every little drop of cum that it could while the cunt around him milked it. 

They collapsed down on the bed together, cuddled up close to the other. Harry could feel the start of his new family, which would add onto the old, brewing away inside of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	31. Adding Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Ginny/Draco, Having been happily married for over two decade, Harry as gorgeous submissive omega to Ginny's, beta, find that something is lacking in their marriage, a certain spice and sexual excitement/enjoyment. Until Ginny bumps into and meets again, the handsome and magnetically charismatic Draco Malfoy, alpha and stud. Falling quickly under his sway, she cannot help herself from starting an affair with him, that although she keeps Harry, fully in the know about all details of it, will sexually excite her and lead to passionate sex between the two. Reaches it logical conclusion, when he invitees them both to Paris and in a beautiful intimate ceremony, claims Ginny as his bride in a seductively glorious ceremony with Harry giving her away and acting as chief bridesmaid.   
> For JedaKnight27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT CONTINUED: With Harry couldn't being happier of being made a cuckold as Draco claims both Ginny as his bride and Harry as her sister wife, by virtue of his marriage, Harry gets off on watching Draco consummate his marriage with Ginny as he seeds her with his twin children before he indulges in a passionate threesome with both her and Harry as he claims and breeds her too, full up with triplets as they create a new marriage in which all are happy and sexually satisfied.
> 
> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit content, polyamory, pregnancy kinks, BDSM, and A/B/O dynamics

The wedding had been gorgeous. It was something small and intimate with a lot of flowers and very few people. After all, barely anyone would understand the kind of relationship that the three of them had. Ginny had been wearing a white chiffon gown that splayed out around her waist and swirled around her when she walked. It hugged her breasts and waist, the material only loosening when it was around her arms and waist. She had a thick veil over her face as she walked down the aisle with Harry on her arm.

He was wearing a dress himself, as it seemed fitting for the omega as he let his beta wife marry someone else. His gown was a deep emerald color that trailed all the way down to the floor and remained tight across his body. The sleeves flared out in a bat wing that hung down his side. The flowers were all purple, and he had a few woven into his messy locks.

Draco had been wearing a silver suit and standing in front of the preacher as he walked down there. Despite the fact that Harry was not the one being married, he still enjoyed watching his wife marry their lover. It was romantic and sweet, but they were all much more interested in what came afterward.

The suite was something that they hadn’t paid much attention to because as soon as they were outside the door, Draco wrapped his arms around the waist of his lover and kissed her as hard as he could. They opened the door and stumbled in with Harry following slowly behind him. 

“Oh,” Ginny whined as she was tossed against the massive bed. Her lover moved her so that she was leaning back against the pillows and the headboard and he was on his hands and knees above her. Their lips stayed connected the entire time that their hands were dancing around the other person’s body and removing clothing.

Draco made quick work of her dress, throwing it down to the side of the bed once he had found all of the buttons down her back. Her had already removed her veil and left it next to the bed. He shimmed down the silky fabric that had been covering her body and left it hanging off the side of the massive mattress.

Ginny made quick work of his clothing as well, her nimble fingers eagerly undoing the buttons down his front. Once his shirt was hanging open, he removed it and the jacket and tossed it away. He began to undo his belt and remove his pants as she reached behind her and unclipped her bra. 

“What a wonderful sight,” he smirked as he watched her tits bounce in front of her. The new mating mark from Draco shown on her neck right underneath the older one from her husband Harry. She wiggled her chest back and forth to make the large breasts shimmy back and forth.

“I bet that they would be so much more arousing if they were filled with milk for our future children,” he murmured against her ear as he reached down and hooked his fingers underneath the band of her panties. He pulled them down with a quick motion and then tossed them over the side of the bed carelessly. 

Harry had followed them into the room and slowly began to remove his clothing as well. He started with his dress, unlacing the back and letting it cascade down into a puddle around his feet. He took a careful step out of it and then undid his bra and removed his panties and stockings as he walked over to the chair at the end of the bed. He sat down and spread his legs so that his cunt was on display. The entire time that Draco and Ginny were getting intimate with each other, he was fucking and touching himself with his fingers.

Draco ran his hands down her body until he got to her pale leg. He lifted it over his shoulder and then used his other hand to grasp the base of his cock. They had been teasing each other all day so neither of them needed much foreplay. The blond pressed the head of his member into her hot folds and then fucked into her with one fluid movement.

She mewled, arching up into the touch as she was suddenly filled. The friction of his body across her own cock helped with the shocks and tendrils of pleasure radiating throughout her body. This was the first time that they had done this without protection as they were finally ready for kids, and sex felt so much better without the spell in the way. 

The alpha slowly fucked into her and then rocked back. He made sure that he was hitting all of her walls so that they could figure out which part of her was the most sensitive. Once he found the spot and at what angle he needed to fuck her to hit her cervix, he let the speed pick up a bit. 

Ginny wrapped her arms around his shoulders and then did the same thing with her legs and his hips. He began to pound into her with several sharp thrusts. He grunted with each one, whispered and muttered into her ear as he did so. “I’m going to get you so pregnant. You’ll be so fat and big that you won’t be able to move. I want you to be looking at Harry while I fuck every little drop of cum from my cock into your fertile womb. Do you know how many babies I’m going to get out of you? You’ll be my little broodmare, at home and waiting for the baby to be born so I can fuck another heir into your cunt.”

“Yes, please, please, please,” Ginny whined as she wiggled her hips to get him further and further into herself. “I need you, I need that, please,” she whimpered.

“You’re going to get it. You’re going to be so fat and big with my pups that you can barely move. I bet you’d like that, being able to show off how well owned you are to anyone that I let see you,” Draco snarled as his hips began to move forward in quick, sharp snaps. 

Ginny let out a sharp whine and moan every time he did it, her back arching with pleasure as his cock began to breach into her cervix. Draco snarled and bit into the mating mark on her neck as he fucked all the way into her. He orgasmed, his cock twitching as he unleashed wave after wave of pearly white cum into her perfect cunt. She mewled and groaned in pleasure as her cunt throbbed around him and milked every last drop of cum that she could out of him. 

“Good beta, good, taking all of my cum,” he praised as he licked at the reinforced mating mark that was oozing blood on her neck. “You did well, but you’ll have done better if you get pregnant.”

Behind them, Harry had been pleasuring himself the whole time. He had one foot up so that it was positioned on the edge of the chair. His right hand was tracing up and down his folds, brushing up against his clit every now and again before he moved back down to tracing around his entrance. His left hand was cupping his heavy breast and teasing his nipple. He wanted so desperately to cum, but he knew that he couldn’t without permission.

Draco slowly pulled out of GInny and then let her collapse back against the bed, reeling from the fucking she had just had. He walked over to the other man and placed his hand underneath Harry’s chin. He brought their lips together in a slow and passionate kiss. Harry dropped his hands down from where he had been pleasuring himself and just kissed the other man back as hard as he could. 

“You’ve been very good too, omega. I noticed that you haven’t cum yet based on how your folds are just quivering for me to fuck you,” he purred against his lips. 

“Please, please, alpha,” Harry chanted. “I’ve been so good, I need it more than anything, please,” he whimpered.

“Already begging too,” Draco chuckled. “I think that as long as you wait for Ginny to fuck you too so we can get you nice, big and pregnant then we should be just fine.”

The blond bent down and placed his hands on the side of the chair to brace himself. His massive cock was already hardened and prepared for the next session. He slid the mushroom head in past the folds of the omega and continued pressing until he was buried up to the hilt. Harry mewled and shook in pleasure as it radiated from his aching cunt through all the nerves in his body. 

“You like that, don’t you?” Draco murmured into his ear. He picked the omega up by wrapping his legs around his waist and then placing both of his hands on the other man’s ass as he stood up. “I haven’t even moved and you’re already shaking like you’re cumming.”

He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge with the omega on his lap. His hands rubbed the soft flesh of his ass as he moved down to the omega’s cunt which was already stretched with the girth of his cock. He inserted a finger into him to stretch him as he fucked up into him to remind Harry to speak.

“I do, alpha, I like it so much,” he nodded. He adored the feeling of the lean finger fucking into him with rhythmic bursts. 

Draco slowly stretched him more and more until he could fit two fingers and then three fingers. Finally he could fit almost four fingers and the alpha removed himself from the slicked cunt of the omega. “Ginny, we’re going to fuck him nice and good so that he two of you can be pregnant together just like you wanted.”

“Merlin, please, alpha,” Ginny mewled as her cock hardened at just the thought of it. She got up and her lover smirked as he couldn’t see any of the pearly white cum leaking out of her, meaning that it was buried inside of her deep enough to get her pregnant.

The redhead moved behind her husband so that she was sitting on top of his knees. She cupped Harry’s ass and moved him so that he was only half on the massive cock of the blond. She pressed the tip of her own member into his cunt and then dropped him down so that they were both sitting completely sheathed inside of him. 

Harry keened and rocked against him as he had completely lost the ability to speak with how much pleasure was coursing over his entire form. The beta and alpha slowly began to lift him up and then drop him down onto their cocks in a rhythmic pattern. Moans and mewls filled the air as they satisfied their sexual needs with each other. 

“You’re going to get so pregnant, my love. Imagine the two of you big and fucked up with my first litter of pups. And if you don’t get pregnant, I’ll have Ginny fuck you until you’re full of cum and rubbed raw from her big pregnant belly,” Draco murmured to his lover.

They had all been so sensitive and pent up already that it didn't take long for them to orgasm. Draco orgasmed first since he had trained the other two to wait until after he had reached his orgasm to cum themselves. He fucked up into Harry and then groaned as he felt his balls empty out with all of the cum that he was pumping into his raven-haired lover. Ginny cummed next, the cum that she was pumping into Harry actually causing his belly to bulge a bit.

The last to orgasm and most spectacular was Harry, who arched up upon feeling himself be this full of cum. He arched up and orgasmed around the cocks. Squirt gushed out of him and all over the bed and both of his lovers. He cried out and screamed in pleasure as his entire body shook and quivered dramatically.

Once they had all come down from the highs, they began to remove themselves from the omega. Harry was plugged up with a toy so that all of the cum would remain inside him and encourage pregnancy before they went and cleaned up.

All Ginny could think as she cuddled up with her new husband wrapped around her and her old husband in her arms was that she was so glad they had added Daco to their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3

**Author's Note:**

> Want to request a one-shot from me from a different fandom?  
> I currently have a Star Wars One-shot collection: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151778/chapters/30079935  
> And a Harry Potter one: (1) https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445531/chapters/25651863  
> (2) https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548495/chapters/64716679  
> And a Marvel Cinematic Universe one: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262192/chapters/58471228  
> A Hetalia: Axis Powers one: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811723/chapters/26647773  
> And a Percy Jackson and Related Fandoms one: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920695/chapters/68374096  
> I would love to get any and all requests you have for me. Feel free to request another fandom and I'll create another collection as long as I know the fandom :D
> 
> Stay sissy and bitchy everyone!


End file.
